Blown Away
by StarryNights513
Summary: Flora and Helia tolerate each other at best, but soon a strange force comes and takes them both to a land foreign to them both. They must now work together to find a way to get back to their friends but will they grow closer along the way? Will they ever get back home? Rated M for possible adult themed scenes.
1. Meditations

**I am trying something different and I hope that you all like it. All of this will be in Flora's POV (unless noted otherwise but as far as I can see it will be in Flora's POV).**

I was walking along the forest of Alfea thinking to myself about what would happen if I had just left and never came back. What if I had never become a Winx? I love my friends but sometimes, I would just like to have a normal day without fighting the evils of the magical universe and risking my life in the process. What would happen if I died? What would happen to my family?

I looked around me and saw the sun peering through the treetops and heard the birds chirping softly in the warm spring day. I walked further into the woods when I stopped in my tracks when I saw a man sitting on a boulder in a small clearing. But it was not any man, it was Helia Saladin.

Helia Saladin was a year older than I was but was in the same year in school as me due to a hiatus of heroics trading in a sword for an art brush. Despite his artistic nature, he did not speak much both intriguing me and annoying me. I have tried to talk to him along with the other girls and he only speaks in poetry and mystic phrases. Did he mean to come off so pretentiously?

Although his personality was a hard nut to crack, he had a certain air about him that made his prudishness seem so appropriate and dare I say, sexy? The way his long hair swept over his face made him that much more mysterious but his solid frame made him seem so familiar. Helia is a puzzle that I am determined to solve.

I watched him as he meditated and the sun hit his pale face making him shine. His breathing was methodical and his chest rose and fell in a pattern that hypnotized me, forbidding me to move.

My trance was only broken when Helia spoke.

"Is there anything that I can help you with?" Helia asked as he still sat on the rock with his eyes closed.

Did I need anything? Was he seriously asking me that?

"No, I was just walking and came across you sitting here."

"Okay then, I will see you later then." Helia said.

"Don't leave on my account."

"Oh, I would assume that you would leave."

That smug little...Did he really think that I was going to leave?

"Why would you assume something like that?" I asked with annoyance present in my voice. I hope that he picked up on my surprise to his assumption that I would just leave.

"Well, I was here first." How could he have replied so calmly?

"You are on Alfea's grounds. I have more of a right to be here as you." I crossed my arms and cocked my hip to one side as my eyes narrowed as I watched him to continue to meditate.

"I suppose that you are right."

Of course I was right.

"But you are going to leave first anyways. You must continue on your walk." Helia smiled as he replied. Was he wanting to annoy me? Was he so set on having the last word? Not today.

"That is where you are wrong. Now move." I said in a sudden burst of confidence. I normally would not be this forward, especially with Helia.

Helia was broken out of his meditation as his blue eyes stared at me in confusion.

"What?"

"You heard me, move. I am coming up." I said as I motioned to the top of the boulder and pulled myself up to join him on top.

Helia huffed and moved over from his spot to reluctantly make room for me. Helia resumed his meditation as I sat so close that our thighs were touching. Normally, I would have jumped out of my skin to be close to him but now, I was so set on being the last man, well woman, standing. I was not leaving until he did and I was dead set on staying here until he left.

We sat there next to each other for what seemed like hours. Did he always meditate this long? I grew more and more tired as the time passed on and my back began to ache. How could he do this every day?

"You can leave if you would like." I heard him say from the corner of his delicate mouth.

"Shh, I am meditating." I smirked.

"Come on, I have been done for about two hours now."

"Why didn't you leave?"

"I didn't want to lose."

"I thought that you weren't competitive."

"I could say the same about you, Ms. Linphea."

I turned my head and saw that his eyes were still closed which gave me time to blush and recompose myself. I both hated and loved the way that he called me Ms. Linphea. It felt formal but the formality made me feel like I was nothing more than just an acquaintance despite sharing the same group of friends. Then again, we never really talk outside of group settings.

"Why don't we call it a truce and leave together." Helia suggested.

"Fine. Together then we jump off the rock." I resigned.

"Alright." Helia grabbed my hand and we both fell off the rock together.

As we reached the ground, I snatched away my hand. I didn't mean for it to be so harsh but I knew that if my hand were to linger a moment more in his soft and strong hands that it would have caused for questions. He would think that I liked him. I was fascinated by him but he annoyed me too much for me to like him.

"Well, Ms. Linphea. I should be going before the other Specialists call a search party."

"Yes, I should go to before the girls get worried." I gave him a small smile which he returned before he turned around and started to walk in the direction of Red Fountain.

I started to walk away but as I turned, I heard a voice call out to me. The voice of nature. She only called to me only when it was important. Soon a large gust of wind came to the clearing and started to envelop my body and I felt that I was being sucked into a vacuum. I heard the voice of nature get louder and louder but it was not so much of a voice rather than a piercing scream. The wind howled around me and I grabbed my ears and bent down to shield myself from the wind and the screams.

Soon, another voice joined that of mother natures and slowly turned my head around to see Helia walking towards me.

"Flora, are you alright?" he asked as if he could not see my condition but I suppose that he could not hear the screaming but he could feel the wind as he made his way through it.

"Helia, help me." I sighed. I didn't want him to think that I was helpless but I could not handle the screams that filled my ears and the pressure of the wind on my body.

I suddenly felt his arms around my body and his body covering my own to give me slight reprieve from the strong winds. His body was strong and warm, nothing that I would have expected from his cool and calm demeanor. The fact that he came to me was also surprising. Why would he do a thing like that? Everything about him confused me and if I were to begin getting to the heart of Helia, I had no idea where I would start. Nothing made sense.

"What is going on?" I heard Helia ask but the screams filled me so much that I thought that I was descending into madness. I could not handle it anymore and I felt the the screams grow louder and louder. The wind picked up one last time and I felt Helia's grip on me tighten.

Then after a few seconds it stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and I realized that we were not in the clearing anymore. Nothing was the same other than Helia crouched above me.

"What? Where are we?"

 **Where are Flora and Helia? What happened? I hope that you enjoyed this beginning and I hope to post the last chapter of Promises soon. I just have way too many ideas in my head and I want to get them all down.**


	2. A New Place and Face

I looked around and saw a town that was cast in shadows and not a single light was on the street. The buildings were tall but they still did not have the large stature that the buildings in Magix had. What was this strange and dark place? What was this heaviness on me? Oh right, Helia.

I wriggled out of his grip and adjusted my clothing and looked around more. I took in the rank smell of fish, we must be by the sea. I felt the salty air on my skin and knew that my assumptions of the sea had to be correct. Soon a cart and horse came barreling down the street and I jumped back and fell into Helia's arms. A horse? We must be on Earth. Earth? Bloom? Bloom. THE WINX!

Helia must have heard the worry in my breath or sensed my heart beat quickening. "Calm down, Ms. Linphea."

Calm down!? How could he be calm at a moment like this? "How can you expect me to be calm when we have no idea when or where we are! We are in another realm where there is no magic and we got here by a wind and Mother Nature screaming into my ears. I don't know why we are here!"

"We will find a way out of here but you need to calm down." Helia's voice was soothing but still had the haughtiness that wove through his voice and drove me nuts. Did he always have to be right? "Come on, let's find someone who can tell us where we are."

Helia started to walk and in the interest of not being separated, I started to walk as well. I followed Helia down the cobbled streets of the mysterious town. As we approached the center of the town we saw more and more faces. Some were clean and others were covered in soot. Some wore fine clothes and others were adorned in rags. No matter what they were wearing or what they looked like, they stared at Flora and Helia, knowing that they did not belong here.

"I have a feeling that we stand out." I whispered to Helia as I walked and grabbed on to his arm so that we would not be lost in the crowd.

"In comparison to them we look practically naked. More you than me." Helia replied and I looked down to see myself in my small pink skirt and midriff top that I let go of Helia and immediately tried to tug at the fabric to pull it over my body. Helia turned around and started to laugh at me. I looked up and glared.

"What is so funny?" I asked through slit eyes.

"Follow me." Helia grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd and took me to an alley.

"Helia, this is not going to help our reputation in this place." I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down. Now use your magic and give us something to wear." Helia gestured towards me.

"Helia, we are on Earth. There is no magic here." I lifted up my hands and waved them around our bodies and nothing happened.

"Well, we better get clothes quickly."

"You sound just like Stella. How about we figure out how to get back instead of worrying about how we look."

"Because I don't want to be stared at every moment of the day. Besides, we aren't going to find the solution tonight. Now come on." Helia grabbed my hand and walked me out of the alley but we were soon stopped by a carriage.

A low voice came from the carriage. "Get in." I looked at Helia and he looked back at me with the same look of confusion. Helia shrugged and stepped up to the carriage. I grabbed his arm and he turned around.

"Wait, how do we know that he can be trusted?" I asked.

"I don't but it is something. We need all the help that we can get and if it comes down to it, I am sure that we can take him on." Helia smiled and walked up to the carriage where the door to reveal a small younger man. He did not look like he was dangerous and I suppose that Helia was right, he couldn't take both of us on. I hated it when he was right.

I followed Helia into the carriage sat next to him and the door closed, just leaving us and the strange man.

"Helia, Flora." How did he know our names. I saw Helia's eyes widen and my mouth was sure to be hanging.

"How do you know who we are?" I asked. The man chuckled and his voice once again boomed.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. I am like you." the man said.

"Like us?"

"Alone. Different. Magical." the man said.

"You know about magic?" I asked once again with a gasp in my voice.

"Yes, but here it is something that we have to conceal and ever since the attack on Earth, we create our magic through ancient spells and potions. There is no natural magic here but we have found ways to create our own."

"Where are we? Who are you?" Helia asked as he leaned forward placing an elbow on his knee.

"You are in England, my friends. I will explain more when we reach my home and as for me, my name is Oscar Wilde. I will do all that I can to help you find your realm and you shall be guests at my home. I will teach you all about the customs here and get you dressed in a fashion that would please the masses."

"Oscar Wilde? I have read your stories! I am a big fan." Helia beamed and smiled in a way that I have never seen before. He actually seemed genuinely interested in something or someone, it was strange to see him this way but I could not help to feel happy looking at him so excited.

"So you have heard of me. I am glad that I have at least one fan. You must know of my reputation around here." Oscar smiled timidly.

"Yes, but you have so many fans at least in our time. You were unfortunately just ahead of your own." Helia smiled.

"Ah well, that's life."

"Why don't you come back with us?" Helia asked.

"I can't do that. I cannot mess with the fabric of time that has been so delicately woven. It is bad enough that you two are here. The longer you are here, the bigger the hole in the fabric becomes." Oscar explained as he twirled his ornate walking stick that was customary for the upper class men of Victorian England.

"Wait, so if you are here, that means that we must be in Victorian England. No wonder people were looking at me the way that they were." I sighed as I looked down at my attire once again.

"Yes, and you are absolutely beautiful that they probably had no idea what to think." Oscar said and I prayed that he did not see the blush that came to my cheeks.

Soon the carriage stopped and Oscar smiled. "We're home."

 **Sorry that this chapter was so short but I wanted to end it here. I think that having them come across Oscar Wilde will become a catalyst for the drama and the main villain of the story. I hope that you enjoyed this part of Blown Away and be sure to stay tuned for the drama (and M rated themes) up ahead. Until next time :)**


	3. Parade of Guests

The door to the carriage opened and Oscar stepped out. Helia and I looked at each other before shrugging and following Oscar. Helia was the first to exit and Oscar held out his hand to grab mine. I blushed as I felt his soft hands in mine and I stepped out of the small black carriage.

Oscar let go of my hand when my feet touched the ground and he walked ahead to the front door with Helia and I trailing behind him.

"Don't get your hopes up." Helia whispered to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oscar is not interested." Did Helia really think that I was interested in Oscar? What an arrogant little...

"Flora! May I introduce you to Miss Prism. She will be dressing you. We have a party tonight." Oscar said as he pointed to a woman who appeared to be in her early 50s. She was a short and stout woman but she looked kind.

"A party?" Helia asked. "I think that we should be looking for a way to go home."

Helia was really getting on my nerves. "Helia, I don't think that one party will be detrimental. Besides, Mr. Wilde seems to be aware of the gravity of the situation and I don't think that he would invite us to a party."

"Thank you, Ms. Linphea. One night will not disrupt anything. You aren't going to make it back tonight so why not see how we celebrate." I looked over to Helia holding my head up high. I wanted to stick out my tongue but I knew that acting like a child would not have gotten me anywhere.

"What are you celebrating?" Helia asked. Did he have to be so annoying?

"My prison release party. I am also going to give some colleagues a look at a little story I am working on. The Picture of Dorian Gray. It's an odd little thing, I am certain nothing will come of it but I am still proud nonetheless."

"Prison?"

"Don't you worry, Ms. Linphea. Just locked up for trying to bring a little style to this dreary town." Oscar smiled a warm smile at me that made me feel comforted.

"Come now, miss." I felt a tug on my arm and looked to see Miss Prism pulling me towards the staircase. I followed Miss Prism and saw from the corner of my eye that Oscar was leading Helia into a room. I am sure that Helia could handle himself, me on the other hand?

"Now, miss, we need to get you in something more suitable." I looked down once again at my top and skirt and blushed. I saw Miss Prism walk towards a large wardrobe and opened the doors to reveal a large collection of dresses.

"Wow. Where did Oscar get all of these dresses?" I walked over to the wardrobe and started to finger through the delicate fabrics.

"Mr. Wilde has become a sensation in fashion that he has even taken to designing gowns for women. Mr. Wilde is strange but he is kind." I felt comforted by Miss Prism. Miss Prism gasped and pulled out a scarlet red gown and held it up to me.

"Perfect."

Miss Prism wasted no time dressing me in this heavy gown that hung off the shoulders exposing my chest and neck. I have never been in a corset but I don't think that my body would like to be in another one anytime soon. The skirt had a large bustle in the back that was almost comical but I thought that it suited me well. The sleeves were long and the scarlet color was vibrant against my tanned skin. I felt like Musa. I never wore red. I was then brought in front of a vanity where Miss Prism started gathering up my hair into a large bun.

"What am I to do with these fringe pieces? The hairstyles of today don't tell me what to do? What will Oscar say?"

"That I am fashion forward?" I tried to assure Miss Prism. "You can just leave them out. It will add character."

"Character? It is not done here. It is already a risk to place you in a red gown. This will have to do." Miss Prism pulled me to my feet and placed a pair of long white gloves on my hands and placed pearl earrings on my ears.

"You look stunning, miss." I looked at myself in the mirror and I examined Miss Prism's handiwork and I must admit that I never felt more dressed up. I wonder what everyday dress would be like. Bloom had never taught me about this before. I was in new territory...literally.

"Come now, we can't keep Mr. Wilde and your intended waiting."

"Helia? We aren't...I'm not..." I stammered and saw the look on her face letting me know that she would not be convinced otherwise. I sighed and walked out of the room with Miss Prism and down the stairs.

I walked down and saw Oscar at the bottom of the stairs. "Ms. Linphea, you look radiant. You are wearing one of my favorite gowns but I never imagined to look as beautiful as it does on you. Miss Prism, Flora is to wear all of my originals from this moment on." Oscar exclaimed and I couldn't help but to feel bashful.

Helia walked in and my smile fell as I saw him dressed in a well-tailored black suit and a scarlet red ascot. It matched my dress which would not diminish the thoughts running through Miss Prism's mind of the two of us being romantically involved. However, when I saw Helia there was something different about him but I am sure that it would go away when he opened his mouth and said something so arrogant or cryptic that it would drive me up the wall.

But his mouth did not move. Was he staring at me? Not Helia. Helia didn't stare. I don't think that Helia could care about anything other than art and his weird meditations. Him not speaking was a first. Helia without his small quirks was not Helia. How he continued to confuse, annoy, and mystify me.

I have to admit that I was staring at him as well. The way the suit seemed to emphasize every curve of his muscle and how the ascot rested against his well sculpted chest and...get a grip, Flora.

"Flora, you look..."

"What? No Ms. Linphea?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips as I raised an eyebrow and I could swear I saw the eloquent Helia struggle for words. I would have to thank Oscar for the dress after the party. I had to thank him for wiping that smug grin off of Helia's face.

But the thanking would have to come at another time because as soon as I was about to tease Helia some more, there was a knock. I snapped my head towards the door and saw a beaming Oscar walk to the door.

"I think that our first guest is here." Oscar opened the door and a man who appeared to be around Oscars age standing at the door. "Mr. Doyle, please enter!"

"Wait, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?" Helia asked amused.

"I am afraid it is just Mr. Doyle. And who is this gorgeous young lady?" These men had to stop flattering me.

"Ah yes, Mr. Doyle. Let me introduce you to Ms. Flora Linphea and her partner Mr. Helia Saladin." Oscar held out his hand to introduce us but I wish that he would have not mentioned that we were together. Together in this mess? Yes. But we were nowhere near a relationship.

"Ms. Linphea," Arthur grabbed my gloved hand and placed a tender kiss on top, "what an honor it is to be in front of such radiance."

"Thank you. It is an honor to meet you as well. Please call me Flora." I hope that my blushing wasn't too apparent.

"You are going to be the most talked about guest at this soiree, I can tell." Arthur turned to Helia, "You may want to keep an eye on her, Mr. Saladin."

"Why would I do that?" Helia asked.

"You know why, Mr. Saladin. I may be a small town Scottish doctor but I have been known to pick up on clues."

"Aren't you a real Sherlock Holmes?" Helia said as he rolled his eyes.

"Who?"

"Nothing." Helia chuckled.

Soon there was another knock on the door and Oscar opened the door to another man and woman. The woman appeared to be around the same age as Oscar and Arthur, yet the man that she was with appeared to be much older and he suffered what looked to be an eye injury which left him blind.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fawcett, how are you doing this fine evening?" Oscar asked as he escorted the couple into his home.

"Doing well, Oscar. I have been making my rounds talking to the women on the streets in an effort to organize." Mrs. Fawcett said.

"Millicent, dear. You know that my parties are a politics free zone. We are here to be happy, not to dwell in all that is wrong in the world."

"I know, Oscar but I cannot help it when the women of Great Britain cannot vote yet a woman sits on the throne."

"Yeah, that doesn't seem very fair." I couldn't help but to interject.

"See, my dear Oscar. Someone agrees with me. And you are?"

"Flora Linphea."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Linphea. Is this your husband?" Millicent extended her hand. I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes at her question.

"Helia and I are not together." I said firmly. I think that Millicent could tell that I was annoyed from the way that she pulled back her hand.

I looked over to Helia who stood near the wall consumed in a conversation with Arthur about poetry. I couldn't help the way that his sapphire eyes lit up when he talked and I never noticed the slight asymmetry in his mouth when he smiled. Helia turned to looked at me at once again the spell was broken. I didn't like him but that didn't mean that I couldn't enjoy looking at him.

I became captured in a conversation with Millicent and her husband as more and more people of varying backgrounds entered the house. Men and women dressed in their finest clothes came in and I couldn't help but to feel extremely out of place, confirming that Helia and I had to get out of here as fast as we could. I felt the stares of men and the scoffs of their wives. I paid it no attention knowing that I was only a temporary visitor.

When everyone was present, Oscar rang a small silver bell, "If everyone would like to come to the main room, food and drink has been set out for your enjoyment."

I guess the party was about to start.

 **I hope that you like this chapter. Please let me know if you are enjoying the story thus far and if there are some things that you would like to see happen. I have an outline of what I want to do but suggestions are always encouraged and welcomed. Until next time :)**


	4. A Wilde Party

We walked into a large room where couches, chairs, and tables were set throughout so that everyone would have a place to sit if needed. At the tables there were platters of cheeses and crackers along with other small finger foods that looked inviting, especially the strawberries. There was a small phonograph in the corner of the room that filled the room with the grainy sound of soft music that could only come from one of the earliest sound systems (Musa wrote a whole report on the phonograph).

As well as food, there was water, wine, and a curios green liquid in small crystal glasses. I picked one up and smelled the thick, green contents. It smelled strongly of licorice, I immediately placed the glass back on the table and picked up a glass of water.

I looked around the room and saw Helia standing with Oscar and a tall young man standing with the glasses of green in their hands and Oscar diluting the syrupy mixture with water and sugar. I looked at Helia examine his glass before bringing it slowly up to his lips. He winced at the taste but Oscar and the other man began to laugh. Helia rolled his eyes and drank more of the mixture. I guess that it was an acquired taste.

I reached for a strawberry when my hand was met with another. I pulled back my hand and I looked up to see a young man around my age looking down at me. His hair was dark and his eyes were a light blue.

"I apologize, I had no idea that Oscar was allowing the servants to play dress up and join us tonight." Servant?

"Excuse me?"

"It's just that you being, well..." the young man gestured up and down with his hands.

"Being what?" I asked sharply.

"Such an exotic creature as yourself has to be a servant or a whore." the man said matter of factly as he tucked a piece of my long bangs behind my ear and caressed my face.

I swear that my eyes doubled in size from shock and disgust as well as my face turning red but Oscar came to my rescue.

"Ah, Mr. Kipling. I thought that you were in India." Oscar hesitantly said, trying to appease the situation.

"Yes but I am here mainly for pleasure before I start writing for the Gazette. I must say that Madame Du Sable has really outdone herself with this find. Oscar, I had no idea that it would be one of your rumored soirees that have filled the ears and fantasies of many men."

"Mr. Kipling! Ms. Linphea is a guest of mine and this is not one of those parties. Please, show some respect." Oscar scolded.

"Oh Oscar, prison has done a number on you, old chap." Mr. Kipling chuckled.

"Mr. Kipling, if you cannot show our guest some respect. I will have to ask you to leave."

"Very well but I will see you at another time and place, Ms. Linphea. Have a splendid evening." Mr. Kipling said sinisterly while tipping his large stovetop hat.

I felt chills go down my spine and his exit seemed more like a threat. I felt a hand on my shoulder and met Oscar's warm eyes.

"I am truly sorry, Flora. I did not think that he would be in the country at this time and if I knew that he was here, he would have not made it through the door. His ideas are not something that I will tolerate in my home and I want you to feel like you are always welcome."

I felt comforted by Oscar's words but I still could not shake the feeling of fear that permeated through my body.

"Come, let me introduce you to a very close friend of mine, Lord Alfred Douglas." Oscar hooked my arm into his and led me to where Helia and the other young man were standing. The young man had a well groomed head of blonde hair and a muscular physique. Helia was well, Helia.

"Lord Alfred, let me introduce you to Ms. Flora Linphea. She is staying with me during her visit here in London along with Mr. Saladin who you have already had the pleasure of meeting."

"Good evening, my lady." Lord Alfred greeted as he took my gloved hand in his and placed a kiss on top. I don't think that I would ever tire of this.

"Good evening to you as well."

"Are you and Mr. Saladin betrothed?" Alfred asked.

I could no longer hold in my annoyance at the same question that had been asked of me by almost every guest that I have been introduced to.

"Like I would be engaged to Helia. Ha." I chuckled in both annoyance and exasperation. I soon felt a hand on my arm as I was dragged away from Alfred, I snapped my head to see that it was Helia.

"Excuse me one moment." Helia grumbled.

Helia pulled me out of the room and into the kitchen where servants were sitting while not serving or preparing food. Helia opened the door to the walk-in pantry and slammed the door behind him.

"What is your problem?" he growled.

"I hate that people are assuming things about us! It is getting very annoying."

"Well, it is Victorian England. Not many other reasons why a guy and girl would be together in such an intimate setting."

"Dragging me into a pantry is not helping, Helia."

"You have been nothing but rude since you have gotten here. I never thought that you would have been so...so...annoying!" Helia threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Excuse me for being on edge that a scream and wind brought us here. I didn't ask to be brought here and I certainly didn't ask to be brought here with you! I've been threatened by some guy and we haven't even been here for three hours!"

"You think I want to be here?!"

"You were the one who came after me!" I shot back.

"I was trying to protect you! You should be thanking me!"

"Thanking you!? I don't need your protection! I have done fine without the likes of you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You claim that I am rude yet every time that the Winx and Specialists try to have a conversation with you, you speak curtly and in poetic lines that mean absolutely nothing and it comes off as quite arrogant and standoffish. You always have this smug look on your face and it just seems like you think you are too good for us."

"I don't think that all!" Helia argued.

"Really? Because you have a funny way of showing it!" I yelled back.

"You know what, let's just find a way to get back home and then we can go on our separate ways." Helia scowled.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!" I stormed out of the pantry and walked out of the kitchen and back to the party.

"Flora, where did you and Helia go?" Oscar asked with concern laced in his voice.

"We had a little chat about our situation. Nothing to worry about." I informed as I took another glass of water. I put the glass up to my lips and began to take down the entire contents of the glass. Arguing with Helia sure made me thirsty. But it also made my heart race, like I just finished running a marathon. I never argued but with Helia, he really got me going. I kind of liked it.

As soon as I had finished the contents of my glass, I saw Helia storm by and grab another glass containing the green liquid and thrown the liquid straight down his throat without diluting it. Oscar's eyes went wide when he saw Helia do this with not only one glass but two.

"Oh no." Oscar sighed.

"What? I am sure that the great and mighty Helia can handle himself."

"I heard that, Ms. Linphea." Helia sneered back as he slammed down an empty glass on the table.

"And quit calling me that!" I yelled back across the table.

"You would like that wouldn't you!" Helia shouted.

I walked over to him and this time I grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the kitchen and into the pantry.

"For the rest of this party, don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't-" my ranting was cut off when I noticed that Helia's eyes glazed over and his scowl had turned into a large grin. "Helia are you listening to me."

"Flora...you're kind of hot when you're angry." Helia sighed.

"Excuse me? Do not try to change the subject on me!" I blushed but still tried to hold my firm tone.

"I like you in red." Helia smiled. What was going on? I could smell liquorice on his breath and I saw the way that Helia rocked back and forth.

"Helia, are you drunk?" I asked as I held his shoulders to keep him from falling over.

"No," Helia took a step forward and then stumbled, "I am just trying to have fun like you told me to. I don't want to be stuck up. I want to be your-" Helia fell into my arms.

I grunted as I felt his weight come into my body but my heart started to race when I felt his cool breath hit my exposed collar bone.

"Helia, you need to stand up." I groaned as I tried to push him off of me.

"No, I like it here." he said as he nuzzled into my neck. "You're skin is so soft and you smell good."

I could have melted right then and there. What was going on with me? I brushed off the feeling as I felt his body sink further into me until I was about to collapse.

"Come on," I stood him up and placed his arm around my shoulders, "we are going to bed."

"Ms. Linphea, you are quite the naughty woman." Helia snickered we started to walk out of the pantry.

I looked at the servants and saw them glaring at Helia and I, sharing whispers with each other.

"Nothing to see here, Mr. Saladin has taken ill."

"I'M DRUNK!" Helia shouted in celebration as he threw up a triumphant fist.

I rolled my eyes and then shot a forced smile to the servants before leaving the pantry with Helia in tow.

We walked down the hallway where we made it to the stairs. Helia and I slowly ascended the staircase and finally made it to my bedroom, the only bedroom I knew in Oscar's large house. Once reaching the room I threw Helia down onto the bed and took off his black shoes.

"What are you doing, Flora?" Helia drunkenly asked as he was sprawled across the bed.

"Getting you into bed." I walked over to the vanity where there was a small glass and a pitcher filled with water. I filled up the glass and turned around and sighed to see Helia struggling to take off his ascot.

I walked over to the bed where I swatted away Helia's hands from the ascot and sat him up.

"Drink this." I commanded and handed him the glass of water.

"What is it?" Helia asked looking up at me.

"Water. Now drink. You'll thank me later."

Helia put the glass up to his lips and began ferociously drinking the water. I sat down next to him and finished untying the red ascot that hung from his muscular neck. I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel a tingling sensation when my hands rubbed across Helia's chest. The way it rose and fell as he breathed deeply in between gulps of water.

"All done." Helia smiled as he held up the glass.

I looked up and gave him a small smile as I continued to undo the ascot. Finally, I was able to get the red piece of cloth from around Helia's neck but as I pulled away, I felt Helia's hand descend on my wrist and he tightly held it in place.

"Helia..." I was shocked and the same tingling rush came to me again.

"Flora, I am sorry." Helia sighed.

"This is not my first time taking care of a drunk person." I smiled lightly.

"No, I mean, I am sorry that I come across so standoffish. I really don't think that I am better than anyone. I've never had any good friends before, much less people that would talk to me. I have learned to shut people out and I don't know how to speak to others in a way that would be more conversational. I guess I don't know how to talk to you because well...I will try to work on the way that I come across." Helia's eyes were filled with remorse and guilt and I knew that he was sorry.

"Helia, you don't need to apologize. I have been rude since we have gotten here. I am sorry for what I said earlier tonight. I guess that I am scared and I just want to go home." I sighed.

"I want to go home too." Helia smiled at me.

"Well, for now. You need to go to bed. Tomorrow is a new day and we will begin looking for a way to get home." I smiled as I brushed away some of Helia's hair that had fallen in his face. Once again, that stupid tingly feeling came back and my breath slowed. The feeling stopped when Helia started to speak.

"Who was that man who was talking to you earlier? I didn't like him." Helia asked.

"Just some man. We didn't...get along."

"He seemed awful. And the things that he said to you."

"You heard?" I asked.

"Yeah, nobody should speak to you that way." Helia sighed causing me to blush.

"Thank you, Helia. Now, close your eyes and go to sleep." I stood up from the bed and grabbed a pillow and one of the quilts from the bed.

"What are you doing?" Helia asked.

"I will be down on the floor. In case you stop breathing or vomit and you need my help."

"You should have the bed." Helia grumbled. Still clearly drunk.

"No, you need it more than I do. I will be fine." Once I get this corset off. "Turn around so I can take off this dress." I pulled the ties and the corset came off and I untied the ribbons holding up the bustle under my dress. I stepped out of the red dress until I was left in a white slip. Helia's face was still to the wall.

I went down to the floor next to the bed and adjusted the pillow before climbing under the quilt. I better make sure that he is still alive.

"Good night, Helia." I said praying to hear a response.

"Good night, Flora." Good, he was still alive. "I love you."

What?


	5. Coming to Terms

Did my ears deceive me or did Helia just say that he loved me? Helia? Liking someone let alone me? Impossible.

Helia was extremely drunk, there was no way that he meant the things that he said. I hardly think that Helia would think that I was 'hot' when I was angry. Helia was too eloquent to describe anyone as hot. Was this just him trying to get on my nerves?

I rolled over and looked at Helia as he was breathing heavily, facing in my direction. I watched the way that his shoulders moved up and down as breathed and the way that his lips parted to let out the air that he took in. He looked so peaceful, like he was meditating. Even when he was drunk. He looked so different without his sapphire eyes staring at me.

Perhaps I was too quick to judge. I had never had a conversation with him nor had I really tried to have one. I was so intrigued by him that I really had no idea what to say to him. What would I talk about? No guy would want to hear me talk about plants. I couldn't talk to him about fighting or mechanics like I did with the other Specialists. I tried to talk to him about art but he never had much to say. He was quiet and mysterious.

So much for trying to find out what made Helia excited. The only thing that I have learned about him so far is that he has a love for Victorian literature. I loved the way that his eyes lit up when he met Oscar and Arthur. I had never seen him like this and a warm feeling came over me when I saw him like that. It made me happy to see him happy.

I looked back at him and saw him fumbling with the buttons at the top of shirt as he started to sweat in his sleep from being extremely drunk. I stood up from the floor and walked over to him and lightly took his hand away from his shirt, his eyebrows furrowed in his sleep as I took his hand away. I rolled as my eyes as I slowly reached for the buttons of his white dress shirt. My hands shook as I took the top button in my hand and undid it. I saw the sweat glistening at the base of his neck. I undid another button until I saw his collarbone, another to reveal the top of his muscular chest. The next revealing his entire chest. I kept unbuttoning and with every button Helia became more relaxed in his sleep but my breath became more labored.

I stood above him looking at his sweat covered chest and abs. For a pacifist, he kept in shape. I watched as his chest rose and fell as he breathed and the way that his abs flexed with every movement that he made. Helia quickly turned in his sleep and his shirt shifted in the process so that I could now see half of his muscular back that rose and fell like his chest as he breathed.

Helia looked comfortable and I took my place back on the floor under the covers.

"Flora...look out." I heard Helia grumble in his sleep. I wonder what he was dreaming about that I would need to look out. All I could think about was how he saved me during the monster attack at the opening day of the new Red Fountain. Maybe I was wrong. That day, I did need his protection and I will always be grateful for how he saved me from becoming monster food.

"Flora..." Helia sighed.

I looked and saw that he had turned back to face me but he was still asleep. I smiled at the thought of him dreaming about me. I felt my cheeks get hot and my heart start to race.

Did I actually like Helia Saladin? If I was back at Alfea, Aisha would definitely say that I was crushing on Helia. I couldn't be. I would wake up and he would be the same Helia that annoyed me, but also the same Helia that I had become almost obsessed with. No matter how much that he annoyed me, there was always that part of me that kept begging for more. More time with Helia. I wanted to know everything about him and be around him at all times.

Maybe I had Helia all wrong. He did apologize to me, although he was drunk, but I could tell that he meant it. Did he mean what he said to me before he fell asleep? Did Helia love me? Did I love Helia? Would he remember any of this tomorrow?

I felt sleep overtake my body and my eyelids start to close. I looked back up at Helia a final time and saw his mouth turn up into a slight grin as his hair fell over his face. Maybe being stuck with him in an unknown place wouldn't be as bad I thought it would be.

"I love you too." I sighed as my eyes closed and I felt myself drift off to sleep, Helia's face the last thing I saw and the last person that I thought of before I fell asleep.

 **Sorry that this chapter was so short but I kind of wanted to do a chapter with Flora realizing that she might have feelings for Helia. I hope that you liked this chapter. Will Helia remember what he said the next morning? Does Helia really love Flora? Will Flora confess to Helia?**


	6. The Next Morning

**I decided to give you all two chapters tonight since they are both pretty short. I hope that you liked the last one and that you will enjoy this one as well.**

I woke up the next morning feeling the sun on my face. I didn't want to open my eyes in fear that I would still be in Oscar's house with Helia. But I knew that I couldn't keep my eyes closed forever. However, I knew that I was still here by my stiff back and realizing that I was still on the floor. I opened my eyes and heard the carriages rumbling on the cobbled streets of London, my suspicions were shortly confirmed.

I rolled over towards the bed that I had given up for Helia and saw that the bed was empty and the bed had been made up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was certain that Helia stayed in my bed last night and that he had told me that he loved me. I know I wouldn't have forgotten that.

I stood up still wearing the white slip and saw that the scarlet dress that I had worn last night was no longer on the floor. In fact, the room was spotless besides the pile of blankets that I had left from sleeping on the floor.

I wonder where Helia went? I also wanted to further explore the large home where we had made a temporary home. I opened the oak door to my room and saw Miss Prism standing there as if she had been standing there for a while now.

"Good morning, Ms. Linphea. I hope that you slept well." Miss Prism asked as she walked past me and into the room.

"I...How long were you out there?"

"Just an hour. I came in here earlier to wake you up but I found Mr. Saladin in here and I thought that it would be best not to wake you two but he must be a light sleeper. He woke up and bolted out of the room."

"Oh."

"I don't mean to pry, but what was Mr. Saladin doing here in your room last night?"

"He was drunk and I thought it best that he slept in my room so that I could keep an eye on him. I can assure you that nothing happened."

"Ms. Linphea, I am not worried about what happened between you and Mr. Saladin. I have worked for Mr. Wilde since he was a child, nothing surprises me anymore. I only ask because Mr. Saladin left the room looking most perturbed. Did something happen last night."

I sighed, "No, that is just how he is." To think that he would have changed or wanted to change. He was still the same smug Helia. Maybe I am stupid for thinking I loved him. And I was even more stupid for thinking that he could love me back.

"No matter, let's get you dressed. Mr. Wilde wants to talk to both you and Mr. Saladin at breakfast today." Miss Prism informed me while she walked over to the large wardrobe in the room and pulled out an emerald green outfit. The skirt was long and emerald green as well as the jacket that came with it. The jacket had a high collar and underneath the jacket, a white button up shirt. I was tied back into the corset and a bustle slightly smaller than the one from last night, allowing me to sit down when needed. Miss Prism put me into the outfit, placed my hair up in a large bun and I was sent down the stairs to come face to face with Helia.

I walked down the stairs and followed the smell of toast and eggs to a small room where there was a table filled with food for breakfast as well as three chairs. In the room, Oscar was sitting at one of the chairs and reading the paper.

"Flora, please come sit and eat with me." Oscar smiled as he lowered the paper and gestured to the table.

"Thank you, Oscar." I said as walked to the table and took a seat "Where is Helia?"

"I think that he will be joining us shortly. With the about of absinthe that he drank last night, I would imagine that he is having a rough night." Oscar chuckled and I felt myself holding back laughter. However, as soon as I had recomposed myself, Helia had walked in wearing a suit more casual than the one last night and with a dark blue tie.

"Ah, good morning, Helia." Oscar smiled.

"Good morning." Helia curtly replied as he walked towards the table. I could have sworn that he was avoiding eye contact. He huffed as he sat down and ran his fingers through his short, black...wait what happened to his hair.

"Helia, what happened to your hair?" I asked as I stared at him.

"I cut it."

"Yes I can see that but why?"

"Mr. Saladin had come to my room early this morning and requested that I cut off his long hair as to fit in better with the crowd. Not too many young men have long hair, Ms. Linphea." Oscar explained. This was unlike Helia. Changing to fit in. At least he was open to changing.

"Well, it looks...nice." His hair was still messy but it was shorter. Pieces of hair still hung in his face which he brushed away revealing his handsome face. I couldn't help but to stare and be envious of his fingers that ran through his short raven locks.

Helia turned towards me, "What?" he asked and turned around and looked back down at my fruit, shoving a strawberry in my mouth.

I looked over at Oscar and I saw him looking at me with a sly grin on his face. I glared back and he chuckled lightly before returning to his paper.

Miss Prism walked into the dining room and called for Oscar about a matter in the kitchen, unfortunately leaving Helia and I alone to sit in silence. That was until Helia broke it.

"I think that we should spend the day researching how to get back today." Helia said.

"I think that would be wise."

"We should ask Oscar if we could use the carriage to head to the London Library."

"I would rather walk."

"Walk?"

"Even though we may be stuck in an unpleasant and unpredictable situation, I would like to make the most of it and see the city." I shrugged before looking up at him.

"Fine. It looks like it will rain so I will go grab an umbrella. I think I saw one in my room." Helia stood up from the table, barely touching his food.

"Wait," I blurted, "do you remember anything from last night?" I asked and Helia looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"No." was all that he replied before leaving the room. He brushed past Oscar on his way out.

"What is going on with you two?" Oscar asked as he walked back to his seat.

"Nothing, just Helia being Helia." I sighed before playing with some melon on my fork.

"He will come around, I just know it." I scoffed at Oscars remarks.

"Yeah...right."

"Trust me, Flora." Oscar smiled and I tried to give him a small smile back. "It is so easy to tell that he is in love with you. You may not see it but last night at the party, he never took his eyes off you."

"That means nothing." I replied.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Linphea, whatever you say." Oscar picked up his newspaper and resumed reading, a smirk on his face.

Helia walked back into the room carrying a large black umbrella. "Do you want to go now?"

"Sure." I stood up from the table and I noticed that Helia's eyes were glued to me. I reached up and touched my face, was there something on it?

I then heard Oscar lightly clearing his throat breaking Helia's gaze and I rolled my eyes in response. I had to remind myself that just because Helia stared did not serve as an indication that he liked me in anyway. Oscar was a great designer.

"Come on." I walked out of the room with Helia following behind. At the door, Miss Prism stood with a long black coat that she draped over my shoulders.

"Be safe, you two." She instructed. I smiled as she opened the door to reveal a London shrouded in dark clouds.

"Let's go before the rain starts." Helia said and with a final goodbye to Miss Prism, Helia and I made our way to the library.


	7. The Library

We walked to the library in silence. The sounds of hooves on cobblestone and chatter in the street filled my ears. I smelled the freshly baked bread as we walked past the bakeries and the warm heat from the oven filled the air and the smoke built up the clouds. We walked past men walking with women, men walking with men, women walking with women, and children running off to school.

Women would nod to us on the street and men would tip their hats and smile with warm greetings, I felt as though I was home in this strange new land. I had become accepted. I felt that I knew everyone. Everyone but Helia.

I would steal glances up at Helia and saw his never changing expression. A scowl etched on his pale skin and his eyes a deep dark blue. He looked ahead with intent and walked without falter. Nothing caught his eye, nothing startled or excited him. If being in a new place and time did not surprise him, what would? He only smiled when talking to the guests at the party, was this just him being polite? He smiled when he was drunk, but apparently that did not matter to him, he did not remember what he said to me. He did not know how he had filled me with hope and desire but crushed it with a simple word. I could not trust what Helia said to me in a drunken stupor.

We walked further and further until we were face to face with a large brick structure that towered over the streets of London. Men and women walked out of the wooden doors carrying books and holding papers. We walked up the stairs to the door to walk in and see books stacked up higher than I had ever seen. The room was filled with tables that had lanterns on them to help illuminate the area for patrons to read and work. Helia wasted no time marvelling at the ornate decorations and the large paintings of the patrons who funded the library and of monarchs that ruled in the past.

We found a small table in the back of the library, in the section that Oscar told us to be. It was out of the way and the people of London would not worry why we had books from a section that seemed so unfamiliar to them. Helia and I had access to a room that was hidden from the rest of the library, a room that was unseen to the untrained eye. It was a room concealed by a bookcase and that could be opened by a code. Only those who practiced in "dark magic" could enter. I never considered myself to be dark, but I was willing to do anything to go back home.

We reached the bookshelf that Oscar had told us to approach where we found a solid gold lock with keys that had letters on it. The letters would allow us to enter the dark section. I stepped forward and entered, "Hecate" and suddenly the bookshelf opened and Helia and I stepped inside.

The room was small and but the bookshelves were about as tall as those in the main library. I looked around until I saw a small sign that said 'Teleportation'. I thought that would be a good place to start.

"Over here." I quietly told Helia as I walked over to the books and started to drag my fingers across the spines looking for something that could possibly be helpful.

"Start over there and look to see if there is something that might be helpful" I told Helia as I stood at one end of the bookshelf.

Helia silently walked over to the other side of the bookshelf and ran his fingers over the spines in the same manner that I did. I looked at the titles etched along the side of the books and felt the velvet and leather on my fingers. I made it all the way to the middle of the row of books until I felt a cool sensation on my hand. I pulled back fast realizing that it was Helia's hand but sorrow took over.

I wanted to feel the cool touch of his skin on mine. To feel his strong hands placed on top of my own. I retracted to fast. I stood there in awe as he looked at me with his sapphire eyes. My breath became heavy and my mouth dry. I looked at him and he looked at me. But the gaze only lasted only a few momentary seconds although feeling like a lifetime.

Helia moved onto the next row below and I began to climb the wooden ladder to the next row. We diverged further and further until near the top of the shelf, I found a book that provided potions for transportation. I opened the book and saw a potion that would help us travel through space and time. Perfect.

"Helia, I think I..." in my abrupt turn to look down at Helia, I felt my foot loosen from the rung of the ladder and myself loose balance.

My arms flailed as started to wobble but my hands would not let go of the small black book that was in my hand, the key back home. I could not process what was happening in time for me to grab the sides of the ladder to regain my balance. I felt myself fall from the ladder and the wind on my face from the fall. I prepared my body for the impact of a marble floor or a small wooden table but instead, I was met with a net.

I opened my eyes and realized that I was not in a net but in a pair of strong arms that cradled me close to a chest where the heart beat like rapid cadence. I looked up and saw sapphire looking down at me. I felt strands of my hair on my face and I once again felt cold and strong hands placed on my body.

"Th-thank you." I stammered as I looked up at Helia in shock of his heroic catch.

Helia looked down with concern, "Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yes." was all that I managed to say through my paralyzed lips that only could be cured by his own.

Helia's gaze broke when he looked at the book in my hands, "I think that we should begin researching." Helia said as he placed me gently back on the floor.

I sighed as I walked to a small wooden table with two chairs across from one another. I took a seat in one chair and Helia in another. I placed the book in the middle of the table and flipped open to the index where we would gain insight to the content of the book.

I ran my fingers down the old and delicate pages but I could feel Helia's eyes on me which sent a shiver down my spine. I kept going until I found what we were looking for.

"I think I found something," I announced as I angled the book so that Helia could read the pages, "Two Man Teleportation Brew. It says that we need a large cauldron, boiling water, the goblet of a voyager king, a feather as white as a cloud, the sword to end wars, plus a dash of cinnamon."

"What do they mean by all of that?" Helia asked as he looked down at the small book.

"I guess that we should continue or research." I folded the page in the book and stood up to leave the small room to search the library for books on what the three items could be.

Helia and I split up in our search to discover what the three objects could be. I walked to a section of the library that held books containing information about birds. It was a small section but it was something. I looked through the small collection of books until I found a catalogue of birds and luck would have it that there were illustrations in the book.

I walked over to a small table and started to flip the pages looking at the birds. I looked a variety of birds big, small, brown, black, blue, white with black spots, grey, etc until I finally came across a bird with pure white wings and a thick plumage. The feathers looked like clouds to me.

"Mute Swan." I whispered to myself. I looked over to the next page where facts on the birds were listed out. I smiled when I saw that the mute swans were common in England. However, there was the slight problem of most of them belonging to the crown. But all we needed was a feather. We could get it from the ground.

I stood up and grabbed the book to look for Helia. I made my way over to the section that had information on monarchs both past and present from around the world. I looked through the rows of tables until I saw Helia sitting at a table surrounded by books, sitting with a young woman and he was smiling.

Smiling. I stood there in shock and I felt my stomach drop to my toes and my chest seize. She had long blonde curly hair and her skin was a fresh as the snow. She touched his hand and he did not pull away. She smiled at him with pink lips and he looked at her with his sapphire eyes gleaning in the light of the small lanterns at the table. I looked at Helia and the woman and I turned around to leave outside.

I walked outside where I felt the cool air on my face. A few rain drops fell on my cheeks but that could have been confused with tears. I tried to take deep breaths but I couldn't. I ripped off the dark green jacket and unbuttoned the buttons around my neck. I untucked my shirt so that I could reach under and loosen the strings of my corset. I ignored the stares that came my way, nobody else mattered.

I bent down and placed my hands on my knees and bent down to gain my breath. I panted and panted until I saw a pair of black shoes in front of me. I followed the feet up with my eyes and saw someone I hoped that I wouldn't.

 **Who could it be? Stay tuned!**


	8. The Alley

**I want to thank all of the people that have left reviews on this story. I really do enjoy writing this story and I am glad that you have enjoyed reading this. I however, don't enjoy writing chapters like this because I hate this trope of these scenarios being romanticised in order to move stories ahead. These experiences are not romantic and are not something that I would want people to think are. I want to be clear that I am writing this chapter because I wanted to really define the villain (though I do not think that the man in real life did something like this but he was a butthole) and I wanted to add some drama. So here. we. go.**

I looked up and saw the same light blue eyes pierced into mine at Oscar's party.

"My my Ms. Linphea. Aren't we in a compromising position?" he smirked and tapped his foot.

"What do you mean?" I spat back. I was not in the mood for his comments.

"Your shirt is untucked, corset undone, and you are bent over." Kipling smirked.

"I was having a hard time breathing."

"I'm sure you were."

He turned cocked his head to the side and I could see the wheels in his head turning, and I knew that it wasn't good.

I stood up and tucked in my shirt and put on my emerald green jacket. I adjusted my hair and looked in front of me to see that Kipling was still staring at me, head tilted, eyes haunting.

"Good day, Mr. Kipling." I turned around and began walking back towards the entrance of the library until I was halted by a force on my arm holding me back. I looked back and saw Mr. Kipling's pale hand on my forearm.

"Mr. Kipling, I must be getting back inside." I tried my best not to stammer but my voice still wavered.

He looked down at me and his smirk curled into a wretched smile. My breath faltered and it appeared the more uncomfortable I was, the more comfortable he became.

"I don't think so."

"It is starting to rain." I looked up and saw that the rain was starting to come down harder. "And I don't have an umbrella."

He laughed and I felt him pulling on my arm. If only I had my magic, he would know not to mess with me. My legs betrayed me and walked with him. Why am I following him? Where was he leading me?

I followed him only a few feet when he turned into an alley. I was now scared, I did not want to be anywhere alone with this man.

"Mr. Kipling, why are we here?" I asked and I wish that I hadn't.

He looked at me and his smile got larger and his eyes became darker.

"Ms. Linphea, I think you know the reason that we are back here. Your kind should be used to this. Your display in the street was quite...savage."

"I don't think that I know what you are talking about, Mr. Kipling. I could not breathe, that was all. I needed some air." I felt my voice became strong but his stares were stronger.

I could see Kipling's eyes look up and down my body and resting on my chest. I looked down to see if there was something wrong with my jacket, but everything was in order. I felt a chill go down my back as his eyes were glued to me.

"I think you do, Ms. Linphea." he growled and my heart stopped when he placed a hand on my waist. It was a rough touch and my body turned to stone. All I could feel was his hand on my waist and the chills that ran up and down my back in rapid succession.

He moved closer and closer and I could not say anything. Like my body, my mind was frozen and no words could find their way to my mouth. My breath became more and more labored as he leaned down and placed his nose in my hair and inhaled.

I swallowed as his other hand made it to the other side of my waist.

"Mr. Kipling, please let me go." I said quietly as he moved his head closer to mine.

"Ms. Linphea, you are a stunning creature."

His voice was coarse and sinister. I wanted to close my eyes and be back in the room with Bloom. I wish that I was back at Alfea. I would rather be fighting the Trix then standing here with Kipling in the dark alley as the rain came down harder and harder.

Kipling bent his head down to the side of my face and I could feel his cool breath coming from his mouth on the skin behind my ear. I wanted to run but once again, my feet betrayed me. But then I soon felt a pair of cold lips on the side of my neck and my skin began to crawl.

"Please." I softly whimpered as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. But he did not listen.

His hands made their way over from my waist and to the buttons of my jacket as he pushed my back into the wall. His hands started to roughly undo the buttons of my green jacket. His lips kept sucking and nipping at my neck right below my ear. I felt the moisture that he left on my neck and I wanted to throw up.

My throat became tight as he forcefully removed my jacket. Everything was starting to become a blur as he became rougher and rougher with his sucking on my neck. He moved his lips away from my neck and moved to my jaw, inching closer and closer to my lips.

As his lips landed on mine, I began crying. The rain mixed with my tears. I wanted to go away. Could anyone see us? Did they not care? Was I really alone with this horrible man? My sobs became louder and louder. I let out a loud yelp when his hands clutched onto my shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere.

He pulled away and his hands had left my torso to only be met with his hands coming across my face in a percussive slap. I winced in pain and my head turned to the side.

"Stop crying!" he commanded and I looked up at him, his image distorted by my tears.

"Please stop." I cried as I clutched my shirt and tried to hold it close.

Kipling charged towards me and I gasped as his lips made their way to my chest. He growled as he took the top of my breast into his mouth and began to suck. My arms felt heavy at my side and the tears silently kept rolling down.

Kipling's lips lightly brushed their way up my chest and landed on my collar bone. His hands dropped low and lifted my long emerald skirt. He took one of my legs into his hands and brought it up to his hip. He took the stocking and rolled it down as his lips made their way back up to mine.

His hand moved away from my leg and I did not dare bring it down. My body had given up that when I heard the unbuckling of pants, I did not move. I could not move. I once again felt his hand crawl under my skirt and made their way to my undergarments. I closed my eyes. His fingers found their way to the top and then they pulled away.

In fact, his whole body was away from mine. I opened my eyes, looked up, and saw that a man had pulled him off of me and threw him to the ground. I looked at the man on top of Kipling, his back towards me, repeatedly punching Kipling's face in.

I stood in shock as the man stood and kicked Kipling in the ribs. The man stood up and spat at Kipling as Kipling stumbled to his feet and ran out of the alley leaving me and the mystery man. But the mystery was solved as he turned towards me and I saw his face. This was no mystery man.

It was Helia.


	9. The Aftermath

I stood in shock and panted as I looked at Helia standing in the rain. He looked at me and I had never been happier to see those blue eyes. They were sad but comforting. They were not the same steel blue as Kipling's but a deep blue, like the depths of the ocean.

He stared at me and despite my ripped shirt, he stared me only in my eyes. I could not find my breath. I still could not feel my body. I felt like I was in another world, my brain not in my body. Yet I looked at him and he looked at me. Everything was blurred, all I could see was him.

He slowly stepped towards me and I felt the warmth of his body come closer to me. His face and hair was covered in water from the rain and his clothes were soaked. I looked down at the hands that had momentarily in contact with Kipling's face and they were flushed with red. His mouth was hard and his jaw clenched.

"Are you okay?" Helia asked.

I could not say anything. Was this what it was like to be in shock? His eyes filled with alarm.

"I couldn't find you in the library. I looked everywhere and when I noticed that you are gone I went to ask the librarian at the front desk if they had seen you. They had told me that you came outside and I looked everywhere."

He rambled on and on but I still could not say a word.

"I am so glad that I found you. I saw him on you and I immediately ran over here. Did he..? Flora, I am so sorry." He reached out and grabbed my hand. My eyes widened as I looked down at my hand in his. His hands were warm and soft. My breathing finally started to slow down just from his touch. My body started to warm despite the cold rain. "Flora, are you okay?"

I looked back up at his face and his features were soft. I looked into his eyes and they were filled with worry and regret. Possibly the regret of not being here sooner. I looked back down at my hand in his and I sighed. I squeezed his hand his hand tightened around my own.

I stepped towards him and looked up and sighed as I removed my hands around his. I quickly threw my arms around his torso. I began to sob once again as I buried the side of my head into his chest. My tears mixing with the raindrops that stained his shirt. I felt his hands wrap around me and bringing me closer to him, holding me tight. He ran his fingers through my hair that had fallen from the bun. Helia's arms were strong and comforting. He remained silent as I continued to cry.

I looked up at him, my eyes moving from his eyes to his lips. His features were soft, something that I was not used to. He looked down at me and something came over me that I could not describe. A fire filled my body and my heart quickened. I felt as though I couldn't breathe, the only thing that could help it was him. The more that I looked up at him, the more I wanted him.

I never wanted to leave his arms. I never wanted to go a day without looking into his blue eyes. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. I wanted him to be mine. But I know that he did not feel the same. Why would he? But that didn't make me want him any less, it made me want him more.

But I had to give him up. Remembering the girl in the library made it clear that he did not feel the same way about me. I don't know why he would. I was the quiet Winx nature fairy but around him, I was unafraid to be outgoing. He made me safe to be snarky and the more that he annoyed me, the more attracted to him I felt. I don't care about the girl in the library, I love Helia and nothing would change that.

I smiled and moved my head closer to Helia's not caring what he thought or what would happen. I needed him. I looked down at his lips and felt his cool breath on my face as I moved closer and closer. Soon, my lips were on him and I swore that I could feel a shock.

I was kissing Helia Saladin and everything felt right in the world. I went in deeper, trying to test the limits and Helia did not back away. I gasped as I felt his hands grasp my head to pull me deeper in the kiss. My hands found their way to Helia's chest. His lips were full and rested perfectly against mine. My head was spinning as his hands ran through my hair and down the back of my neck. I got chills, but not the same ones that I had when I was with Kipling.

My arms raised up until they snaked around Helia's neck. My body was sandwiched between his and the large brick wall. The rain fell on our skin but all I could feel was the heat.

Helia's tongue brushed against my lips and I gladly opened my mouth for entrance. His breath tasted of peppermint and his moans made me weak. One of his hands moved down to my waist and pulled me tighter to him, until not even the air could make it through our bodies.

Helia's lips moved from my own and made their way down to my jaw and then to my neck. He kissed me in the same spot as Kipling but this was different. With Kipling, I was afraid. With Helia, I felt free and full of life.

"Helia" I moaned in pleasure as he nipped at my neck and he growled softly in reply. I ran my hands through his black hair as I felt his cool breath and soft lips against my skin. My whole body tingled and I felt my limbs start to go limp.

Helia came up for air and I stared into his blue eyes. I was struggling to find my breath.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Helia said as he looked down. He walked away and went to where my jacket was on the ground. He picked it up and walked over to me and handed it to me.

My hands shook as I grabbed the jacket and placed it on my body, my eyes never leaving his downturned ones.

I messed up. I knew that he didn't want me and yet I still kissed him. Maybe I could pass it off as I was caught in the moment, but I wasn't. Kissing Helia was better than any magic in the world. I loved him. He didn't want me the way that I wanted him.

"Are you ready?" Helia asked me and I dared not to look into his eyes for fear that I would explode. Explode from anger. Explode for sadness.

"Yeah."

I walked over and past him, not wanting him to see the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. I just wanted to get back to Oscar's and forget about everything that happened today. I wanted to forget Kipling, I wanted to forget the girl in the library, I wanted to forget the moment that Helia and I had together. I just wanted to get home.

Helia and I walked in silence back to Oscar's house. The rain ceased and the clouds opened up. I put my face to the sun and walked soaking in the rays. The sunshine was a welcome break from the gloomy day that I had.

We walked and walked. My senses could only focus on the sun. There was no smell of fresh bread, no children running in the streets. It felt like there was no body in the streets. Just me and the sun.

I did manage to sneak a glance at Helia as we walked. He walked with a purpose and his eyes were full of intent. He looked forwards and his hands tightly gripped the umbrella. His mind looked like it was going a mile a minute. I wonder what he was thinking about?

We finally reached Oscar's house where we were greeted by Oscar and Miss Prism.

"Ms. Linphea, what happened to your dress?" Miss Prism asked in shock.

"I don't want to talk about it." I sighed and walked up the stairs and to my room where I took off everything that was on me. I undid the pins that held up my hair, or what was left of the hair that was in the bun. I looked in the large floor length mirror and I stared at my body. The marks that Kipling left were growing on my body. I looked at my neck and chest and I could not help but to be disgusted with what I saw.

I then looked at the mark that Helia made and all I wanted to do was to throw up. I could not bare to see the marks left by men who did not love me. Helia didn't want me.

I walked over to the wardrobe and picked out a simple outfit that I did not need the help of Miss Prism to place me in. It was a high collared white shirt like the one that I wore before but the long skirt was a dark blue went up to below by chest and barely hit the ground, making it easy to walk in.

I left my hair down and I sighed, ready to walk down and face Helia again at dinner.

 **Sorry that this is so short. What do you all think? What will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	10. Feelings Revealed

I walked down the stairs and into the small dining room where I saw Helia and Oscar sitting and talking.

I cleared my throat to signify that I was in the room. Oscar looked up and smiled. Helia did not move.

"Flora, you look beautiful as always. I swear that my collection was made for you without me not knowing." Oscar beamed as he stood up and walked over to me.

"Thank you." I smiled lightly, trying to be polite and trying to hide the fact that I didn't want to be in the same room as Helia.

"Come sit. Dinner will be served shortly." Oscar smiled as he took my hand warmly in his. He led me over to the table and pulled out a chair for me to sit at. He sat me across the table from Helia. I kept my head down. I did not want to look at him and it was apparent that he did not want to look at me.

My stomach dropped and all I wanted to do was throw up. I needed to get out of that room. I needed to be away from Helia.

"I don't think that I am hungry." I sighed running my fingers along the top of the chair.

"Are you sure, Flora? Would you still stay for dinner?" Oscar asked.

I looked at Oscar and his face looked concerned. I looked down at Helia and all he did was look down and to the side. I could not be in the same room as him right now.

"I think that I would like to go to my room. Thank you, Oscar."

"If you get hungry, I will ask the chef to leave something for you."

"Thank you."

I smiled at Oscar as he gave me a parting kiss on top of my hand. I walked out of the room and back up the stairs to my room. I lightly closed the door and turned with my back against the wall. I felt the tears leave my eyes and my legs felt weak. I slid down the wall and buried my head in my knees.

How could I let someone like Helia Saladin get to me? I could not stand to be in the same room with him. Just last night we were crammed in a pantry and today, I did not want to be within a mile of him. Just being in the same building was too close. But we had to find a way to work together and get home. I know that I can't do it without him.

But for tonight, I just wanted to be alone.

I stood up and walked over to the vanity and saw the same pitcher of water and a small towel. I placed the towel in the water and placed the wet towel over my face to hopefully to get rid of the redness on my face from crying.

I removed the towel from my face and looked at my face in the mirror. I looked like a mess. I felt like a mess. I walked over to my bed and sat there, thinking about what to do next. I had to be civil with Helia, there was no way around that. I would talk to him when only necessary. I would not talk to him about anything else than getting home. He was a partner in a mission. That was all. Nothing more.

There was a knock on the door and thinking that it was Miss Prism at adjusted my clothes and hair. "Yes?"

The door opened and it was not Miss Prism, it was the last person that I wanted to see. Helia.

"What do you want?" I sighed as I turned my head away from Helia, trying to avoid Helia's gaze. He stood at the entrance of the room.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"If you must." I replied not wanting him to come closer but the door was already opened, there was not much that I could do.

Helia shut the door and walked into the room and took a seat at the chair by the vanity across the room from my bed. He sighed and looked out of the window at the side of the room.

"Is there any reason that you are here?" I asked Helia. "I really just want to be alone right now."

"I know, I just wanted to talk about what happened today?"

"What do you want to talk about? The library? The girl at the library? How I was almost raped by some crazed racist asshole? About the kiss? What could you possibly want to talk about Helia?! Because quite frankly, I don't want to talk about any of it!" I crossed my arms while still avoiding contact with him, my voice raising.

"Flora."

"Don't, 'Flora' me!" I finally snapped. "Today was a shitty day and I would just like to forget about it!"

"Do you think that I've had a great day too?" Helia stood up.

"I am sure that it was a million times better than mine! You were smiling with some other girl as I was fearing for my life! You don't get to talk to me about having a bad day!" I shot up and walked over to Helia.

"What are you talking about? What girl?" Helia asked as he narrowed his eyes and stared at me.

"The blonde in the library. I saw you smiling." I looked down and sighed. "You never smile."

"Blonde? Flora, that was just a friendly patron. She helped me find a book and I was thanking her."

"I am sure more than thanking was being done." I felt my voice begin to crack. Helia's filled with confusion.

"You know what, Flora. Just forget it." Helia groaned as he started to walk out of the room.

"Unbelievable." I shook my head.

"What?" Helia snapped his head to look towards me.

"Do you even care about me? The only time that you have ever been nice to me was when you were drunk and when you pulled Kipling off of me." I sighed as I sat back down on the bed.

"What are you talking about? Of course I care?" Helia narrowed his eyes again.

"Yeah...right. You have a funny way of showing it." The tears threatened to fall from my eyes and I refused to let Helia see me so weak.

"Flora, I do care about you." Helia sighed as he walked back over to me and sat next to me on the bed.

"Helia, you don't need to lie to me. I know how you feel about me." I moved away from him on the bed.

"You don't know anything about how I feel?"

"I don't? Really, Helia? You have barely said anything to me all day, you don't look at me, you pushed me away. I was stupid to think that you cared about me." I felt my voice raise.

"Flora, you are being ridiculous! I love you!" Did I hear him right? Did he mean to blurt that out? Was he really talking about me?

"Excuse me?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"As much as I have tried to fight it, I am in love with you." Helia looked up at me and I met his blue eyes. Was he drunk again? Was he lying to me?

"Helia...I..."

"Please, I know that you don't feel the same way. I have been nothing but obnoxious towards you. I fell in love with you from the moment you commented on my painting. Your smile captured my heart and your voice was like music to my ears. I had to save you from the monster, I knew from those few moments that I could not live without you. When I saw you cowered in the wind, I had to come to you. You are the one for me. I am so glad that I am here with you. You are perfect. You are the light in a dark world. Everytime that I try to talk to you, I become at a loss for words. I become paralyzed with fear and I kick myself every time that I say something rude or stupid. I tried to put my feelings for you aside. I had to move on. But when I saw Kipling on you, I became so enraged that everything that I am had become an afterthought. You were all that mattered. You have always been all that has mattered. When you kissed me, I had to pull away. I was starting to lose control. You drive me insane. Flora, you are everything to me." Helia moved closer and closer to me until he was seated right next to me, my hands in his.

I once again was lost for words. All I could look at him in shock. Come on, Flora. You have to tell him that you feel the same. Stop being so scared! Tell him!

"I understand." Helia sighed and let go of my hands.

FLORA! DO IT!

"I love you too." I said, just above a whisper but it was enough for him to hear me.

Helia looked up and placed one of his strong hands on my chin, lifting my gaze towards his. I smiled lightly as he smiled back at me. Helia was smiling...at me!

"You have made me the happiest man in the world."

"I never thought that you would ever love me back."

"Well I do, so I guess you are stuck with me." Helia chuckled as he looked at me in the eyes.

I felt it again, that fire inside of me that threatened to boil over. That feeling of wanting and longing. I needed Helia. I wanted Helia. Now he was mine.

I leaned in once again and placed a soft kiss on his lips. I pulled back, not wanting to upset him again. I didn't want him to fear losing control. But instead, he pulled me back in. My lips gently collided with his and his hand found the back of my neck, bringing me further into the kiss. His cool breath mixing with mine, our lips moving in sync with each other. I could no longer feel anything in my body other than this kiss.

I broke away for air, panting. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I think that I could get used to this. His perfect teeth sparkling at me and his already high cheeks rising up higher with his smile. His laugh was infectious and I loved everything about him.

"Why did you pull away?" Helia asked.

"I'm hungry."

Helia chuckled and we both stood up. I started to walk forward until he grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and smiled before heading downstairs to eat.

We arrived downstairs and walked into the dining room where Oscar was sitting in front of a pile of food.

"Ah, you came back. I thought that I would have to eat all of this food by myself. I am glad that you made up, I hate it when people are fighting." Oscar beamed.

Helia and I looked at each other and smiled.

"I see that you have done more than make up." Oscar's eyebrow raised and looked down at our hands. I blushed forgetting that I was holding Helia's hand. His hand felt like a glove around mine.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Helia chuckled.

"That's great! Now, come sit down and join me. Tell me what you two found in the library."

Helia and I walked over to the table and took seats across from each other.

"Well, I found out our dilemma of the elusive cloud feather. I think that it is from a mute swan." I informed as I shoveled steamed vegetables on my plate.

"Oh, I have plenty of those. I get them as gifts from Alfred. He usually places them in the letters. Don't tell the Queen that I have a box full of them. I could be thrown into prison...again." Oscar laughed as he took a bite of his food.

"Great! What did you find Helia?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"I found the answer to the Goblet of the Traveller King. I looked in a book of monarchs and I found out that the horn of the famed viking king Leif Erikson still exists. But it is in a museum in Iceland." Helia sighed.

"Helia, my friend, we have steamships that can get you there in no time at all. I can ask Alfred to secure passage for you on one tomorrow morning if you'd like." Oscar pointed his butter knife to Helia before turning to me. "I will tell Miss Prism to pack warm gowns for you."

"Thank you, Oscar. That sounds amazing!" I beamed and looked up at Helia who was smiling at Oscar as well.

"Very well. I will send a courier out tonight. I suspect that it will be an early boat but you will need to take carriage across the island to Reykjavik, that is where the museum will be. It will be a two day trip but I will see if Alfred can find an inn for you two to stay at. You will have to act as though you're married, nobody will rent out a room to an unmarried couple. It is just not done, yet that is." Oscar winked at us and I could not help to blush. I looked up at Helia and his face had hints of rose.

"I think we can do that." Helia said firmly. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. Yes, I could definitely get used to this.

"Now we have to figure out what the other piece of the puzzle is. A Sword to End Wars." Helia said before taking a bite of bread.

"I am not sure what that could be but when you are in Iceland, I can help you. I want to help in any way that I can." Oscar said.

"Really?" Helia asked.

"Of course, I want you two to get back to your friends as soon as possible." Oscar shrugged as he looked down.

"Oscar, you have never told us how you knew about us or about magic on Earth. You also seem to know a lot about the things that are to be. Are you from the future? Another dimension? Are you stuck here too?" I turned to Oscar and placed a hand on top of his. I looked up at Helia who was leaning in to listen to Oscar.

"I am from the future. Not too far though. Just a hundred years. I am from the 1980s which may explain my affinity for bright colors." Oscar lightly chuckled. "But stuck here? No, not at all! I have made wonderful friends, established myself as a writer, created mischief, and found a lover in a member of the royal family. What else could a man want?" Oscar beamed.

"I could see how you would never want to leave. This place has a certain charm." Helia smiled.

"I can't wait to get out of here. I haven't even been here for 24 hours and I can say that my time here has been anything but pleasant."

"I am sorry to hear that, Flora. I suppose that this is not the best place for someone that looks like you. No offense." Oscar sighed.

"None taken." I softly grinned at Oscar and he smiled back. I looked down at my plate. "Well, I think that I will be heading up to my room to prepare for our early morning. Thank you again, Oscar." I stood up.

"I will see you tomorrow morning." Oscar said and I turned to walk out of the room.

I left the room and soon heard footsteps behind me and then felt arms around my waist. I jumped and turned around to see Helia standing behind me.

"Don't do that!" I yelled as I hit him the chest.

"I'm sorry." Helia said with hurt in his voice.

"No, I am sorry. Just after this afternoon, I just don't think that it would be wise to come behind me." I sighed as I looked down.

"Flora, you have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one who should have thought. I will hug you from the front from now." I giggled and wrapped my arms around Helia. "Have I told you how beautiful I think that you look in all of these fancy Victorian clothes?" Helia asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You mentioned something but you were also drunk." I laughed.

"Ugh, remind me never to drink whatever that green liquid was." Helia groaned.

"No, I kind of liked it. You were very...honest."

"Were there any other embarrassing things that I said?" Helia asked as he looked down at me. One eyebrow was up and I had to admit that it was very sexy.

"When I was taking care of you, you thought I was taking you to bed." I smirked.

"Well, is that not what you did?" Helia asked, not getting what I was saying.

"No, I mean _take you to bed_." I emphasized. Helia's eyes widened.

"Oh...OH!" Helia exclaimed. "Wow, that is embarrassing. Anything else?" Helia asked.

"You told me you loved me." I whispered.

"Oh man. Well, I guess you were right. I am very honest." Helia smiled down at me.

I looked into his eyes and brought my lips to his and gave him a soft kiss. It didn't last long, but I felt his breath linger on my lips.

"Goodnight, Flora." I felt the whispers rest on my lips and in my ears. Never had a good night sounded so sweet. I stepped out of his hold and started to walk up the stairs to my room.

"Goodnight, Helia."

 **Yay! They said it! There will be plenty more HeliaxFlora moments and plenty more drama! Stay tuned! Thanks to all who have reviewed, it sure makes me feel loved!**


	11. Rocking the Boat

I woke up the next morning and the gloomy clouds were replaced with a warm sunshine that flooded into my room. I turned and looked at the door, no sooner did Miss Prism walk into the door.

"Good morning, Ms. Linphea." the older woman greeted as she pulled open the shades. I winced at the bright sunlight and groaned.

"Good morning, Miss Prism." I sighed as I stretched out across the large bed.

"I have heard from Mr. Wilde that you and Mr. Saladin will be traveling to Iceland for the weekend. I don't know why you would want to go to that cold country but I was told it was of great importance. Nevertheless, I have picked out something that will keep you warm. Now, out of bed." Miss Prism placed a hanger with a heavy garment on my bed. I slowly sat up and rolled out of bed.

I rubbed my eyes and walked behind the small partition in the room to take off my nightgown. Miss Prism handed me the undergarments of the dress and once I had put on the satin slip, I stepped outside so that Miss Prism could help me with the rest.

"Ms. Linphea, what happened to your collar?" My eyes widened not remembering the bruises that I had from yesterday.

"It's...It's nothing." I stammered. I lifted my hands to my neck and collarbone, trying to cover up the small dark marks that stained my skin.

"Flora..."

"I really don't want to talk about it." Miss Prism lowered her head and silently began to lace my corset. I felt bad for being so short with her but I wanted to place the memory of me and Kipling out of my mind. I would rather think of the good things that happened to me yesterday. The way that Helia kissed me and placed his warm and strong hands on me.

I was brought back to reality when I felt a warmth around me. I looked down and saw that I was dressed in a thick wool skirt and a grey jacket which Miss Prism assured me was fake. The dress and jacket were heavy but we were going to Iceland after all.

Miss Prism once again placed my hair into a large bun and gave me a bag with a hat and gloves inside. I thanked her and she gave me a small hug. I knew she wanted me to open up to her but I couldn't do that.

I walked out of the room and down the stairs to see Oscar and Helia waiting for me, I hope that I had not kept them long.

"Flora, my dear you look stunning! As always!" Oscar beamed as I descended the stairs. I couldn't help but blush. Oscar took my hand and gave it a small kiss. I smiled at him and then glanced at Helia who was glancing at me as well. He gave me a soft smile and the red returned to my face.

Oscar let go of my hand and my hand was then encased in Helia's own. I don't think that I would ever get tired of Helia holding my hand.

"Well, we must be off. The boat will be leaving the port shortly. Alfred has arranged for clothing to be brought to you and your room is ready on the boat. And I must apologize, you are not to act as a married couple. When Alfred secured the boat, he had to tell the porter and captain that you two were master and servant."

"Excuse me?"

"I do apologize, Flora. That was the only way that Alfred could get you on the ship."

"You have to do everything that I say." Helia slyly smiled towards me.

"Helia...please." I glared at him and he gave a small chuckle. I could feel the eyes roll within my sockets, he was pushing it.

"Helia, this is not a joke to me. Especially after what happened yesterday." I let go of his hand and crossed my arms. His smile dropped.

"Flora, I am sorry. I didn't..."

"Who said that you were the servant, Flora?" Oscar chuckled and raised his eyebrow.

I look up at Helia and smiled widely, sticking up my nose at him. Payback.

"What?" Helia exclaimed.

"I think that I will enjoy this." I smirked and received a nudge from Helia as he walked past me to grab his bag.

I smiled and turned back around to Oscar, "Thank you for everything that you have done to help us."

"You are not home yet so do not thank me yet. Now, you must be going to the docks, the ship will leave soon."

I gave Oscar a small hug before walking outside where Helia was waiting for me by the small black carriage.

"My lady." Helia extended his hand to help me onto the carriage.

"Why thank you." I took Helia's hand and climbed into the carriage. Helia followed behind. The door shut behind us and we left towards the docks.

At the docks, Helia and I boarded the boat where we were led to a small room below the deck of the ship.

"I offer my sincerest apologies, Ms. Linphea. When Lord Alfred notified us that you were coming, we had already filled rooms. Of course the trip will only take a few hours but we still are sorry." the porter said as he opened the door.

"That is quite alright. I understand."

"Thank you, ma'am. There is an extra place for your servant."

"No, that will not be necessary. Helia shall be staying with me." I interjected.

"There is only one bed." the porter said.

"Like you said, the trip is only for a few hours. I do not intend on sleeping or making use of the bed. Helia can stay with me. I would enjoy the company."

"As you wish. Lunch will be served at 11. Will your boy be joining you there as well?"

"Yes, he will. Thank you." I tried to hold back an eye roll.

"Very well." the porter left and I let out a sigh of relief. I turned to Helia and he opened the door to the room.

The room was ornate but small. There was one large bed and a small couch adjacent. There was a small vanity and a wardrobe.

"Well, at least it is cozy. I wouldn't mind spending a night in here. Reminds me of being back at Red Fountain." Helia said as he set down our bags by the small couch.

"It does have a certain charm to it. I am glad that we are only on this boat for a few hours. Being away from the nature of solid Earth for too long drains me. I bet that Aisha would love this though. Do you want to go up to the top?" I asked as I walked towards the door.

"Right behind you."

Helia and I left the lower deck and made our way to the top of the ship where we heard the sounds of the dock workers and the crashing of the small waves against the ships. I made my way to the edge of the boat where I looked down and saw the water ebb and flow. I soon felt a lurch and the boat left the port. We were leaving the somewhat familiar world of London and were making our way to Iceland.

The boat picked up speed and the wind whipped against my face. I felt pieces of hair hit my face, Miss Prism would kill me for ruining her creation. I watched as the water hit the side of the boat and I felt the world spin under my feet. The rocking of the boat and the smell of the air became overwhelming.

"Ahhh, don't you just love the smell of the sea air?" Helia walked beside me but I was too busy focusing on my feet. I was getting dizzy and I wanted to be off of the boat. "Flora, are you alright?"

"I think that I am going to be sick."

"Come on, let's get you back to the room where you can lie down." I felt Helia's arms around my waist pulling me away from the edge of the boat. He guided me back below the deck to our room. However, despite being below the deck, I could still feel the rocking of the boat under my feet.

Luckily, there was a window in the room.

I stumbled over to the window and felt a tightness in my chest. The tightness made its way up to my throat and I lost it. I managed to lose the contents of my stomach from this morning and possibly the night before.

"Flora, are you okay?" I heard Helia's soft voice ask.

I turned around after I managed to catch my breath. "I think I am just seasick." I stepped away from the window and over to the vanity where I poured myself a glass of water. When the water entered my mouth, it calmed the stinging in my throat.

I set down the glass and looked up at Helia. "I'm sorry." I gasped.

"Don't be sorry." Helia walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You do look very pale though."

"I think that I need to lie down." I felt my head get light and the room began to spin.

I tried to walk over to the bed but I felt my knees go weak. I could no longer hold myself up but before I hit the floor I felt Helia's arms around me. My feet were off the floor and my head was next to his chest. I heard his heartbeat as he carried me to the large bed. My body hit the plush quilt and I sank into the warmth.

"Do you need anything, Flora?" I heard Helia ask but I still could not see anything that was in front of me.

"I think I just need to sleep or something." I struggled to get out the words. All I really needed was quiet. My head was killing me and my body felt weaker and weaker.

"Do you want me to leave? I can go down to the servants quarters if you would like." I groaned at the sound of his voice. I wanted him to shut up. I heard his footsteps make their way to the door, the heavy sounds of his shoes grating on my nerves.

"Don't move."

"I can't stand here for hours." I heard Helia scoff.

"Then sit down." I heard his feet move again. "Stop."

"What?"

"Just sit down on whatever is closest. I cannot stand the noise." I am sure that I was not being the most easy of people to deal with but the sound and lack of nature drained on my energy and I was desperate for quiet.

Helia's feet did not move signifying that he had found a place to sit but I soon felt a sinking feeling. I opened my eyes to see Helia staring right back into my eyes, a smile across his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You said to sit whereever was closest." he chuckled.

"Fine." I huffed and proceeded to close my eyes once again. "Please wake me up when we reach solid land."

"Whatever you say, Miss Linphea." my eyes shot open again into a glare. Helia laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist. "You are so easy to tease."

I narrowed my eyes but they soon widened in shock as I felt Helia pull me closer to him. I forgot how strong he was, the movement was swift, like a magnetic attraction.

"You are also easy to make blush." Helia smiled down at me, his voice was low.

I did not feel the warmth on my face because the warmth of his body was far greater and far more pleasurable to my skin. I buried my head into his chest the smell of cedar filling my nose. The unpleasant rocking of the boat soon became a gentle lull when I was in Helia's arms. I heard the soft beat of his heart and his muscles relaxed around me.

I felt myself slowly drift off to sleep feeling at ease in Helia's arms. Before I fell into a deep slumber, I felt Helia's lips rest on the top of my head. Maybe being on a boat wasn't so bad.

 **Sorry that I have not updated in awhile. I have been extremely busy. This chapter is just fluff and the next chapter will probably be as well, plus with some M themes. I hope that I haven't lost all of you yet and I hope to be back with a new chapter soon.**


	12. The Hot Spring

I woke up to a warm feeling around my body and the sound of bells that rang out from a distance. I opened my eyes and stared in front of me at the wooden wall of my room on the ship. I looked down and a pale arm around my torso. I looked back and smiled seeing Helia sound asleep.

The bells kept ringing and the sound of feet on the upper deck grew.

"Helia" I nudged Helia's shoulder and turned to face him. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"What?" he grumbled as he removed his arm from around my waist to rub his eyes.

"I think that there is something going on upstairs."

I rolled over the bed and sat up placing my feet on the floor. I stood up and readjusted my clothes and walked over to the mirror to fix my hair to the best of my ability. I turned around to see Helia standing beside the bed and running his fingers in his hair trying to smooth it out. Helia walked past me and towards the door.

"I am going to see what the commotion is all about." he said before opening the door and stepping outside. I heard his footsteps and became confused. Did I dream that Helia told me that I loved me? Was all of this a horrible dream that I could not wake up from?

I walked over to the bed and sat down before Helia walked back into the room. My head shot towards him.

"Um, we are here. I can grab our stuff. I was told that there was a carriage waiting for us, well, you, at the docks." Helia informed calmly.

"Oh, thank you for telling me but I can grab some of the bags."

"No, we have to keep up appearances. We can't draw attention to ourselves." Helia walked over to the corner of the small room and took up the three rather large bags.

I stared as he walked past me. Did I say something in my sleep to upset him? Did I imagine what he told me yesterday? I shook my head and figured that we would talk about it later. I followed him out of the room, up the stairs, and off the boat where a man stood by a small black carriage stood waving at us.

"Herra og Fru Saladin!" the tall blonde man by the carriage shouted.

"How does he know who we are?" I whispered to Helia.

"I supposed that Lord Alfred told him who we were and what we looked like." Helia shrugged as he walked over to the blonde man.

"Hallo, my name is Gunnar and I will be your driver and guide during your honeymoon here in Iceland. I hope that your journey from London was nice."

"Oh we're not..." I was cut off by Helia.

"Yes, we had a relaxing time and we are ready for our honeymoon. Right, darling." I glared at Helia.

"Right." I gave a fake smile.

We climbed into the small black carriage and were off across Iceland. I look out of my window and see the farmland rolling past. I look at the hills and the mountains, much different than the smoggy city of London where we had spent our past two days. I looked over at Helia who was pensively out of his window.

"Helia," I said lightly, he did not turn.

I sighed and turned back to my window. Maybe last night was a dream. I felt my eyes start to close and with the fresh smell of nature filling my nose, I fell asleep.

I woke up to a jolt of the carriage. I flew forward and landed on Helia's lap. I looked up at him with wide eyes and quickly removed myself, feeling a light blush coming to my cheeks.

"Herra og Fru Saladin, we have arrived at our destination. We were not able to make it all the way to your final destination but we have stopped here in Fludir. I hope that you will enjoy your stay here." Gunnar announced as he opened the door to the carriage. The sun was beginning to set and a cool breeze filled the air.

"Thank you, Gunnar." I smiled at him as he helped me out of the carriage.

Helia walked out of the carriage behind me and with Gunnar went to the back of the carriage to grab our bags. We walked together into the small lodge where we were greeted by a portly woman.

"Hallo" the woman greeted with a smile. Gunnar walked ahead to speak to the woman in native Icelandic. Gunnar turned around and smiled at us, handing Helia a large iron key.

"The key to your room. I hope that you enjoy your stay and I will be back tomorrow afternoon. There is supposed to be a storm tomorrow morning. Plus, I doubt that you newly weds will be ready to leave in the morning." Gunnar gave us a sly smile and my stomach dropped.

"Well, let's go." Helia coldly said as he walked towards the room, grabbing the bags.

We reached the room and Helia opened the door to reveal a large room with a large bed, a couch, and a large wardrobe and vanity.

Helia walked over to the couch and placed our bags next to it and sat down. I stood in the doorway looking at Helia with what I could imagine was a look of disbelief. I had to have gone crazy. I could have sworn that he loved me and now, he is ignoring me.

"Helia." I announced again. "Helia!" I crossed my arms.

"What?" he snapped his head around.

"Oh so I get a response." I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door frame.

"Sorry, I have just been thinking."

"About what?" I asked sharply.

"What if we never get home?" Helia asked.

I relaxed and could feel myself soften. I walked over to him.

"We will make it back." I sighed as I sat next to him on the couch. "We've always made it out of whatever hardship we face."

"But that was with ten other people. It's just us."

"You don't think that we can do it?" I raised one eyebrow.

"I just don't know. I watched as you slept before falling asleep myself and I felt this need to protect you. I fear that I cannot do that here. Yesterday with Kipling, I realized then that I loved you and I wanted to protect you. Flora, I fear that I will not be enough if we stay here and I want you to be happy and safe."

"Helia, we fight monsters when we are back home and we have fought the most powerful witches and wizards. We can do anything, together." I smiled as I looked into his eyes.

Helia closed the space between us and I could feel his body heat against mine. I could smell the salty air left on his clothes. He leaned forward and captured my lips with his. I relaxed as he placed his hand on my cheek and brought me closer to him. I am glad that this was all not a dream. If it was, life was cruel.

I pulled away for air and smiled at him.

"Would you like to take a walk?" I asked. The day was beautiful and it had been too long since I was in nature. The London smog was suffocating.

"I would love to."

Helia and I left the small lodge and walked in the small forest adjacent to the lodge. We walked and saw the light from the sunset flowing through the trees. Helia and I walked hand in hand and I felt myself grow more and more at ease with both Helia and nature around me.

Helia stopped, "Do you hear that?"

"No." I became worried.

"This way." Helia smiled as he pulled my hand. We walked quickly through the forest, me following his lead until we reached a small clearing. In that clearing there was a spring and a small waterfall surrounded by lush greenery. The water was clear and reflected the sunlight. It all looked so inviting.

"Wow." I sighed and I felt the power of nature surge through me. There was no magic but nature still had a magic all its own.

"You can say that again." Helia smiled as he looked around the clearing.

"Come on, lets go for a swim!" I exclaimed as I let go of his hand.

"Um, we have no swim suits." Helia narrowed his eyes.

I ran over to a bush and giggled, "Turn around and close your eyes."

Helia sighed and turned around. I fumbled in the bushes taking off every layer of clothes until I was left without a stitch on my body. I stepped out of the bushes and into the small spring. The water was warm and the water perfectly came up past my breasts.

"Alright, you can turn around now." I smiled and laughed when I saw Helia's face. He had gone red and I bet that he was not expecting what he had seen.

"Um, Flora..."

"Are you going to join me?" I winked and Helia ran behind a bush and I turned around to allow him some privacy. I soon heard the sound of moving water and turned around to see Helia in the same state as me, well, he was at least topless, and I was very very happy. His chest was broad and sculpted, his arms were muscular and strong. I tried my best not to stare.

"Well, what now?" Helia asked coyly as he stepped towards me.

"Swim, silly. I want to go explore under the waterfall. Come with me." I walked away but I felt him following close behind. A sly smile crept to my face.

We moved through the water making our way to the waterfall. I braced myself as I walked under the stream of water to find a small grotto behind the waterfall.

"Wow." I exclaimed again and heard my voice bounce off the walls of the cave. However, I am sure that everything would be drowned out by the sound of the waterfall.

I smiled and turned around to see Helia behind me.

"Now what?" he asked.

I walked over towards him and placed my arms around his neck. I felt his heart quicken as I rested my bare chest on his. I looked into his eyes and a warmth ran through my body and a tightness was between my legs. I pulled myself up to meet his face with mine and placed a deep kiss on his lips.

I felt Helia's hands wrap around my waist and bring me closer to him. I could now tell that we were in the same state of undress. His hands moved up my torso and he pulled me deeper into the kiss. I opened my mouth to allow his tongue entrance to my mouth, the taste of his breath intoxicating. I ran my fingers through his hair and sighed as the warmth and tightness grew stronger.

Helia broke the kiss and made his way to my neck and I could feel him nipping at my neck. I let out a moan and gripped onto Helia tighter. I ran my leg up his leg and his hands moved lower down my body, tracing every curve. I felt my body shudder under his lips and fingertips. He smiled against my neck, he was getting smug but I did not care. I wanted more.

His hands moved up and down my legs and his hands turned to my inner thighs. I brought his lips back to mine and soon, I felt his fingers move between my legs. His hand rested patiently but I was not as patient as him. I took his hand and gave him permission.

Helia's hand met my the small bud between my legs and a shock went through my body. I felt myself quiver over his arms and I pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. Helia's hand slowly began to rub over my clit and my breath became shallow. My fingers clawed his scalp as I became tighter and tighter and I was glad we were in water or there would be a puddle underneath me. I moaned in pleasure and Helia moaned in response as he returned his lips to my neck.

His lips moved down my neck and towards my chest. His lips came down on my breasts and that combined with his rubbing caused me to moan louder. I could tell that Helia was becoming full of himself and normally, I would have teased him for it but right now, all I could think of him on and in me. His fingers moved their way from my clit and found my interest. Once again, they hovered patiently and once again, I was not patient.

I positioned myself and brought my hips down so that the tips of his fingers were inside of me. Soon, the length of his fingers were inside of me and I screamed his name.

"Helia!" I exclaimed and his fingers began to move inside of me. I gasped and moaned with every move of his fingers and every press of his lips. I lost focus on what was around me. The sound of the waterfall was muted by the haze in my mind. All I could pay attention to was Helia's skin on mine. I wanted to savor every moment.

I moved my hands down his muscular torso until I reached his hips. I felt the edge of his hard member and it was now time for him to shudder under my touch. I grabbed the base of his hard cock and slowly began to stroke. His mouth came away from my chest and groaned.

"Fuck, Flora." I grinned at the way that I made him feel. His fingers left me and he brought his hands back to my hips, bringing me closer to him. I began to stroke faster and faster. I looked at the way that his eyes closed and his jaw tensed. I looked behind him and saw lights coming from outside of the waterfall.

"Follow me." I growled as my hand still remained positioned on his hardening member. I was in control now.

We walked from under the waterfall and back out to the pool where I looked up and saw a bright display against the now darkened sky.

I brought my attention back to Helia as I wrapped my legs around his hips. I looked into his eyes and without saying a word, he knew what I wanted. He nodded his head and I felt him position himself at my entrance. I crashed my lips onto his running my fingers through his hair. Soon, I felt a ripping pain in between my legs and I pulled away gasping. I brought Helia's head down to my chest as I waited the pain to subside.

"Are you okay?" Helia breathed heavily.

"Yes." I whispered as I brought his face back up to meet mine.

I stared deeply into Helia's eyes as he slowly moved his way in and out. Soon the pain dulled and was met with another sensation, pleasure. I began to moan and my hands tightly gripped his shoulders. I bit my lip, trying to hold in the moans but it was futile. When I heard Helia's breath become heavier and the sound of my name leave his lips, my moans grew louder and louder.

"Helia..." Helia began to move faster and more vigorously. I flung my head back and felt Helia groan into my chest. I felt my walls tighten around him and he felt like a piece of me that was missing. My nails moved from his shoulders and made their way up and down his back, surely leaving marks.

The tightness in me from before became more and more intense, until I needed to explode.

"Oh my...Helia...I..." was all that I could manage through the pleasure. My mind was blank.

"Flora..." Helia groaned and in one last moment, his strokes became faster and harder until I felt him stop. He grunted as he throbbed inside of me. I felt a warm, splashing sensation inside of me.

Helia breathed heavily and I did the same as he held onto me tightly. He looked up at me and sighed as he brought a soft, exhausted kiss to my lips. I caught my breath and swallowed as I looked into Helia's eyes as he pulled out of me. I smiled and he smiled back.

Maybe there was some magic here after all.

 **Well, things certainly heated up. I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. I guess this story is officially an M story (maybe more than that, oops). Let me know what you think.**


	13. The Museum

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of birds and a cool breeze. I opened my eyes to see that I was back in the lodge. I wonder how I got here? Everything after the hot spring was a blur to me.

I turned to my side and ran into something warm and firm, Helia. I smiled as I looked at his closed eyes and parted lips. He breathed in lightly and slowly, barely making a sound other than the faint rush of air when he breathed out. His now short and shaggy hair brushed his forehead and his cheek was pressed against the pillow, distorting his face just a bit. But he was still beautiful. The thick wool blanket covered his lower half, leaving his top exposed. My hands could not help themselves and I found myself tracing faint circles on his chest. My fingers went over the humps on his chest and his chest rose and fell in perfect rhythm.

"Good morning." a groggy voice said to me. I looked up and saw Helia smiling at me with half lidded eyes.

"Good morning, I am sorry if I woke you." I sighed as I buried myself deeper into the blanket so that I was fully covered with the exception of my face.

"It's okay, we should be getting up anyways. We have a full day in front of us. Tonight we sneak into the museum." Helia informed as he sat up in the bed.

Helia reached down and grabbed his pants and put them on before standing up from the bed. He walked over to the couch where a bag was and pulled out a white button up shirt.

"Are you getting up?" Helia asked as he worked his way up the buttons on his shirt.

"Yeah, I just got distracted." I slyly smiled but I am sure that I looked like a dork.

"Well, you better not get distracted tonight." Helia chuckled as he walked back over to the bed.

"No promises." I winked before rolling off of the bed and putting on my white under slip.

Like Helia, I made my way to the bags and pulled out a folded outfit that Oscar surely had Miss Prism pack. Ugh, I need someone to help me in this corset.

"Helia," I groaned. He turned around to face me.

"What?"

"Can you help me with this? I am not so lucky to be able to get dressed by myself."

Helia gave a soft laugh as he walked over to me, taking the cream colored corset from my hands. He made his way behind me and I raised my arms so that he could place it under my chest. Helia began to thread the laces, pulling tightly with each threading.

"Make it tight or else nothing will fit me. I guess that women in this age are not allowed to breathe."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I will let you know if you start to hurt m-ouch! Maybe not that tight." the corset loosened a bit. "Better."

"Alright, all finished." Helia announced as he placed his hands on my hips and placed a light kiss on my shoulder.

"Thank you. I think that I can handle everything from here." I walked back to the bed where I saw a dark green dress. I stepped into the dress and worked it up my body. I was thankful that the dress was simple to put on.

I walked over to the mirror where I brushed my hair and placed it in a high bun, the only hairstyle of the time that I could manage. I put on my shoes and I was ready.

"Ready?" I heard Helia say. I turned around to see him grabbing the bags.

"Yes."

We met with Gunnar after we enjoyed lunch at the lodge. We loaded the bags and we continued our way to Reykjavik where we would hopefully obtain the first object to be used to get back home. The best part about this ride was that I sat on the same side of the carriage as Helia, his arm wrapped around me. I snuggled into his chest and was comforted by the sound of his heart beat. Even when the carriage was bumpy along the unpaved roads, I felt still in Helia's arms.

An hour passed and we did not say a thing to each other, just being in his presence was enough for me. Being with Helia, I did not need words to know that he was there and that he loved me. Not to say that I couldn't get annoyed with him and tired of silence.

The carriage suddenly stopped and I sat up, lifting my head from Helia's chest.

"We are here but I do apologize, the city is filled with protests this afternoon and I do not think that they will subside any time soon." Gunnar announced with haste as he grabbed my hand.

"Protests? What for?" I asked as I exited the carriage.

"Iceland is still under the rule of Norway. We would rather have a sovereign state."

"Are you going to protest?" Helia asked as he stepped out of the carriage.

"Not tonight, Herra Saladin. I have been assigned to take care of you." Gunnar explained.

"Gunnar, we will be fine. You must do what you believe in." I smiled as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

Gunnar nervously ran his hand through his blonde hair, it reminded me of Sky right before he went to talk to Bloom.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go." We needed Gunnar to be gone so that we could sneak into the museum. Maybe this was a good thing. Helia and I could use the cover of night and the protests to sneak in. Everyone would be in the square, including the police.

"Well, let me check you into your room." Gunnar smiled as he led us into a larger hotel than the lodge, but it still had the same feel.

"I wonder if this hotel will have a hot spring close to it as well." Helia nudged me earning him a punch in the arm. I did say that I could still find him annoying.

"Come on," I rolled my eyes as we walked into the lobby.

Like the night before, Gunnar walked up to the front desk and instead of a small portly woman, a tall gentleman with blonde hair like Gunnar's manned the front desk. Gunnar exchanged words with the man and soon came back over to us and handed Helia a small silver key.

"I will be back tomorrow to take you back to the docks. We will leave at dawn. I apologize for the early time but the ship leaves at noon. I hope you enjoy your time and that we do not keep you up too late." Gunnar informed. Gunnar gave a soft nod and left the hotel.

Helia and I took our bags and made our way to our room. When we got to the room, we opened the door and saw that the room was exponentially bigger than the room that we had the night before. The bed was huge and there was a whole furniture set with a large mirror and wardrobe. There was another door that led to a large room filled with a porcelain bathtub and balcony outside of the large set of glass doors.

"Well, it's too bad that we won't be able to use this tonight." Helia sighed as he walked behind me into the bathroom.

"Who says we can't use it right now?"

The sun began to set and Helia stepped outside of the tub, finished with activities much like those of last night. I stayed in the tub for a while longer, watching Helia dry off.

"Are you distracted again?" Helia chuckled as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"What can I say? You catch my attention."

"If it is any consolation, you distract me as well." Helia smiled as he walked over to the bathtub and sat on the edge.

"Good." I winked as I stood out of the water that had become cold from the time that Helia and I spent in there. I stepped out of the bathtub and walked over to where Helia was sitting and bent over to place a kiss on his lips.

Helia placed his hands on the sides of my face and brought me further into the kiss. I straddled his lap, my feet in the water. His hands moved from my face to my bare waist pulling me closer, my chest on his. As much as I wanted the kiss to last, I had to get up.

"Come on, we need to get dressed, we have a busy night ahead of us." I stood up from Helia's lap and walked over to the towel rack and grabbed a towel to wrap around my body. I walked out of the bathroom, Helia following behind.

I walked over to a small bag that held the clothes that Oscar had picked out for tonight. I opened the bag and pulled out what looked to be a black one piece suit.

"What is this?" I held up the black outfit to my body.

"I guess that is for movement? You won't know what it is until you put it on." Helia shrugged as he pulled out a black long sleeved shirt and black pants.

I walked into the bathroom to finish drying off, bringing my bag with me. I worked my way into the outfit that I came to realize was tight and nothing that would have been worn at this time period. It must have been something that Oscar had seen in his life during the 1980s. The black jumpsuit was like a new set of skin, with the exception of the daring low cut of the front that made a v shape that was almost down to my navel. I looked at the shoes in the bag, black high heeled boots. Oscar was just messing with me. I sighed and placed the boots on my feet. I brought my hair up into a high ponytail.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw a shirtless Helia and I could feel the drool come out of my mouth. However, I am sure that there was actually drool coming from his.

"Wow...Flora...um...wow." was all that he could say as his blue eyes widened in shock.

"I know, it is too much. I don't know why Oscar packed this." I looked down at myself nervously.

"Remind me to thank Oscar when we get back." Helia walked up to me and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Well, we have a task to accomplish first, so get dressed and let's get going." I smirked as I wriggled out of Helia's arms.

We reached the museum with relative ease as the streets were empty with protesters. We were also in luck because the only security that we had to evade was a guard and a padlock on the doors and windows. Thank God that we were sent to the past and not to the future, who knows where we would have been then.

"Okay, the guard is searching the west side of the building, I think that if we take the back, we can get in through the small window. I can lift you up and play guard out here." Helia explained.

"Yeah" I breathed nervously.

"Everything will be fine. When I lift you up, use these," Helia handed me bolt cutters that Oscar had packed in Helia's bag, "to break the lock."

I nodded my head rapidly as I tool the bolt cutters from Helia's hands.

"Hey, relax." Helia kissed me tenderly on my lips. "You can do it."

I felt myself begin to relax. I smiled to him and we made our way to the back of the museum. We placed ourselves under a second story window and Helia laced his fingers for me to step into. I gently stepped into his hands, careful not to stab him with my heels. He lifted me up to the window where I cut away the lock. It made a loud sound and we froze, hopeful that the guard did not hear us. When nobody came around, I opened the window and threw the bolt cutters inside and climbed through the window.

The museum was dark, but there were candles along the wall. I pulled a candle from its holder and found a match where I struck it against the wall and lit the candle. I walked further into the room and read a plaque that notified me that I was in the room of Natural History of Iceland. I read down the plaque and saw that Viking History was on the floor above me.

I snuck out of the room and walked towards the staircase. I did my best to not make any noise as I climbed up the marble staircase up to the third floor. Once up to the third floor, I made my way to the Viking History room. Inside of the room were artifacts of famous vikings and various things that were found from old villages and ships. I walked further into the room, the candle becoming lower, searching for the drinking horn of Leif Erikson. I searched and searched until I came across a case that had exactly what I was looking for. I stood the candle up on an adjacent case and tried to figure out a way to open the case. There was a lock on the bottom part of the case that I couldn't break open with the bolt cutters. I sighed and pulled down a curtain from a window and wrapped the cloth around my hand. I took my fist and struck down onto the glass case, breaking the glass. I unwrapped my hand and took the horn.

I blew out the candle and ran out of the room and down the stairs back to the room where I had entered through the building. I looked through the window and saw Helia's back, he was pacing nervously.

"Helia," I loudly whispered and he snapped up his head towards me, "I got it. Catch it and put it in the bag." I dropped the horn and Helia caught it, putting it in the bag.

"Flora, jump into my arms. I hear the guard coming." I took a deep breath and fell out of the window, bracing myself for the worst. However, I wound up in Helia's strong arms.

Helia set me on the ground and grabbed my hand, pulling me along with him as we ran from the museum.

We made it back to the hotel, exhausted and out of breath.

"Well, that was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be." Helia panted.

"First step complete."

 **Thank you to all who have reviewed, it really helps me and makes me happy. I have gotten some reviews and PMs that have asked me to include what is happening back with the Winx and Specialists, but I don't want to ruin the ending :) Stay tuned!**


	14. Explanation

"Welcome back! I hope that you were able to get what you needed." Oscar stretched out his arms in welcome as Helia and I escaped the cold rain.

"Yes, we did and thank you for everything." I smiled as she took off her own coat, much to Miss Prism's chagrin.

"Excellent! I want to hear all about it." I felt a rush come to my cheeks and I saw the same pink on Helia's cheeks. "Well, maybe I don't want to hear everything." Oscar chuckled.

Oscar headed to the large parlor, taking with him a small glass and a bottle of whiskey.

"Come in and relax. You have been travelling all day." Oscar motioned for Helia and I to follow him.

Helia and I followed Oscar into the parlor where Oscar sat in a large emerald green velvet chair. I made myself comfortable on a small cloth chair whereas Helia made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Helia, you know that you can sit on one of the chairs." Oscar raised an eyebrow as he pointed to the myriad of other chairs in the parlor.

"I don't mind. I am already down here." Helia shrugged.

"Suit yourself, crazy man." Oscar poured himself a glass of whiskey before motioning the bottle towards Helia and Flora, both declining.

"So," Oscar took a sip, "I managed to find the last item on your list but you are in for another journey. One that I once again cannot go with you."

"You found out what the Sword to End Wars is?" Helia asked in excitement.

"Yes, Helia. Pay attention." Oscar chuckled and I could not help to let out a small giggle. "The sword that you are looking for is known as the Osman Sword which lies in the heart of the Ottoman Empire. In fact, it is in the palace, this means that getting it is going to be almost insurmountable."

"Well, that is not comforting to hear." I sighed. Maybe we were going to be stuck here for the rest of our lives. "We are never getting out of here."

"My dear, Flora. Please stop being so dramatic. I said ' _almost_ insurmountable'. It is time that I taught you to use your feminine mystique." Oscar swirled the whiskey in his glass. "But maybe you already know how to use them." Oscar looked at Helia and I, a smirk on his mouth.

Helia cleared his throat, "What will we need to do?" Helia asked. I was thankful that he was trying to move on with the plan.

"Both of you will need to make your way into the palace. Sultan Hamid II is fond of poetry and I know that you Helia are a poet yourself."

"I dabble." Helia interjected.

"Even so, you may use that to gain entrance into the palace and into the Sultan's good graces." Oscar said before turning to Flora. "Now, my dear Flora."

"Yes?" I was worried to what Oscar was going to say next.

"Sultan Kamin has been married six times already and has no plans of stopping anytime soon. You need to make a case for being number seven."

"What?"

"You are to woo the Sultan." Oscar said bluntly.

"And how will I manage to do that?" I felt my eyes widen and my stomach drop. I don't think that I wanted to know.

"I am sure that you will find a way. You are an attractive young woman. Just get his attention." Oscar explained. At least he thought I was attractive.

I looked over at Helia and he seemed nearly as shocked as I was about the plan.

"Ugh, fine." I slouched into the chair, my body exhausted at the prospects of the task but I know that if Helia and I did not find a way into the palace, there is no way that I would be able to retrieve the sword.

"If you will forgive me, I also did some more research into your predicament and I must ask, how was it again that you came to this place?" Oscar asked, waving his hands around his head, signifying 'this place'.

"It was twilight and we were in the woods, after meditating. Well, trying to outlast each other in meditation."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of meditation?" Oscar chuckled.

"Anyway," Helia continued, "a giant wind came and whirled around us. As it stopped, we opened our eyes and we were here."

"Was there anything else?"

"When the wind came, there was a loud shriek that filled my ears. It was almost deafening." I remembered, how could I forget that scream.

"No there wasn't." Helia turned to face me.

"Yes there was, it was so loud I could barely think. That was why I was hunched over. The scream came with the wind. How could you not hear it?" I replied as I looked down at Helia.

"A scream that only you could hear?" Oscar asked as he took another sip of his whiskey.

"Yes, well, I think so. It was just me and Helia and if he didn't hear it, I assume that only I could and would be able to." I shrugged. I was interested to know what Oscar found out. I was also afraid.

"Was there an echo or reverberation in the scream? As in, did the scream feel hollow? More empty than a full bellowing scream? Did it linger?" Oscar asked, leaning forward to listen more intently.

"What is going on?" I was starting to get worried. I turned to Helia and it appeared that he was as well.

"Just answer the question. Was the scream hollow and airy?" Oscar asked.

"Yes!" I shouted back.

Oscar placed a light hand on my knee and looked up at me through his brow. His eyes became clouded and serious. It was not a look that I had seen in his eyes before. The lively blue was replaced with a storm.

"Flora, I am afraid that getting the ingredients will not be enough."

"What? Then what are we doing then?" I was starting to become aggravated. This was not the news that I wanted to hear.

"The objects are still needed to get you and Helia back, so you have not wasted your time. However, for you Flora, there is another ingredient you need."

"What do I need?"

"The wind brought you here for a reason that only you can figure out. The scream came from the Spirit of Lost Souls."

"What is that?"

"That is what I was worried about. Flora, listen to me carefully." Oscar slumped out of his chair and went on his knees in front of me. I found it hard to breathe. Whatever Oscar was going to tell me, I knew that it was not going to be good.

"Flora, you are the Fairy of Nature, correct?"

"Yes."

"You have an extraordinary power. Potentially the greatest power in the world." Oscar said.

"I have the ability to control plants." There was nothing special about that.

"Flora, you have the ability to control _all_ of nature. That means that you are able to listen to it, bend it to your will. You are able to create life. You are also able to take it away."

"What?" I could do all of that? 

"Flora, you have been summoned by the Spirit of the Lost Souls and this will not be the last time. You are not just the Fairy of Nature, you are much more than that. The Spirit of Lost Souls calls only to the most powerful being in the universe, and that person is you. You are what legends have called, The Giver. This gift is passed through a spirit. When the old Giver dies, the spirit finds its way into a new host. You have the ability to give and take life." Oscar explained.

"I don't want to take a life. I would rather be here alone for the rest of my life than take another."

"No, Flora. You will not need to do that. The Spirit is a collection of all who have died, they need you to prevent an event, an event that was not supposed to happen. These people were not to die at this time. You are their hope and the only way that you can get back is to stop this event. Apparently, it is going to happen here in London. I don't know what it is but you must and you will succeed."

"But what if I don't?"

"Then you will not get back. However, after you pass through the portal the first time, you will be able to come and go through time as you please. When the Spirit calls you, you can choose to answer. But now, you must save whoever needs to be saved."

My heart sank. I thought Bloom had a lot of responsibility as the keeper of the Dragon Flame but being "the most powerful being in the universe" was starting to sound stressful. I turned to Helia and he stood up and walked to me, placing a warm arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know if I can do it. I...I just care for plants."

"You have it within you. This is who you are. Now, I think that it is time to get some sleep. You two will be travelling again tomorrow and you will have a long journey ahead. You will stop in Paris and then travel the rest of the way to Constantinople. I will see you two tomorrow for breakfast. And Flora," Oscar stood and turned to me, "you will get home. I know you will." Oscar gave me a comforting smile before giving me a light kiss on the cheek.

Oscar walked out of the room and Helia took my hand to help me stand up. I felt heavy and I could feel my legs start to give out. I gripped onto Helia's shoulders before he sat down and placed me onto his lap.

"Helia, I don't think that I can do this. I am just a nature fairy."

"Not just any nature fairy but _the_ Fairy of Nature. You possess a gift that nobody else does and now you are called to use your powers to change people's lives. You will be able to do it. Just try to relax."

"Relax? Me accomplishing this unknown task is our only way out of here."

"Well, _your_ way out of here." Helia gave a small chuckle. I slapped him on the arm.

"This isn't funny!" I snapped back, I was really freaking out.

Helia stopped laughing and looked me straight in the eyes. Just looking into his blue eyes was enough to calm me down. 

"Flora, I will be with you every step of the way. You know you can always count on me. I love you."

"Thank you, Helia. I love you, too." I gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, just remember that when you are trying to win the affection of the Sultan." Helia rolled his eyes.

"And you remember it too." I replied as I gave him another kiss that turned more passionate than the last.

Helia rubbed his hands up and down my back, but not like he did when we were intimate but in a way that let me know that everything was going to be alright. I felt comforted and protected.

"Come on," Helia said as he broke the kiss, "let's go to bed. We have a long journey." Helia helped me back onto my feet and stood up. He placed a small kiss on my cheek before heading off to his room.

"Helia," I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Yes?"

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" I asked.

"Of course."

 **Sorry that I was gone for so long. I will hopefully be back to updating more regularly. I hope you liked this chapter and I have something in the works along with more chapters for my other stories soon. I was thinking of starting a Reader's Choice collection of One-Shots or other short stories of any genre, any character, any rating. I will explain more when I begin but the title will be called, "Reader's Choice" so look out for it and there will be more information. It will be under Winx Club and Specialists for the characters :) As always, thank you for reading and be sure to leave a review if there is anything that I can do for you or if you just liked what I wrote.**


	15. Fortunes

"Flora. Flora."

I felt a shaking sensation from my shoulder and the heard the sound of a man's voice as I woke up. I opened my eyes to see the inside of a small black carriage and I felt my head on something hard. I looked up to see Helia smiling down at me and my head resting on his chest. I must have fallen asleep on the journey.

I squinted my eyes and let out a small groggy grunt.

"Rise and shine, Flora. We are here." Helia smiled as he helped me to sit up.

I reached up as far as my arms would go and gave a small stretch. I ran my fingers through my hair, the bun on my head in complete disarray. My fingers found the pins that were in my hair and began to remove them one by one until my hair cascaded down my back and in front of my shoulders.

We had been travelling for two days now and the warm air coming filling the carriage seemed to indicate that we were now in the Ottoman Empire. I turned to look out the window and could see the people that filled the marketplace of Istanbul, despite the fact the first light of the day had barely broken the horizon. The sights and smells were intoxicating and was more pleasing than the damp smell that filled the London air.

The men and women wearing colorful clothing that was opposite than the dark colors worn in London. Women seldom wore corsets and the men wore loose trousers and shirts. I looked down and smiled, ready to get out of the restrictive corset.

The carriage rounded a corner and entered a walled area that revealed a large manor. It's pale yellow walls matched the twilight sky and the red trim paired perfectly with the rising sun. There was no light in the house as one person stepped out and stood in front of the manor.

The carriage stopped and the door was opened by the short and stout man. His hair was jet black which covered all but a balding spot on his tan head. He had a bushy mustache and his clothes were as loose and colorful as those in the market.

"Welcome to Istanbul! My friend Oscar wrote to me telling me that you would be coming. I hope that everything will be to your liking." the man announced as he helped Helia and I out of the carriage.

"I am sure that everything will be fantastic." Helia smiled as he reached on top of the carriage and pulled down our bags.

"Ah, Mr. Saladin, please let me help you!" the man turned and grabbed the bags out of Helia's hands so quickly that Helia had no time to protest. "Please, follow me and I will show you to where you will be staying for the next few days."

Helia and I looked at each other and smiled before we walked into the large house. We stepped through the large wooden doors and into a room that marveled anything that I had seen before. The floor was covered in a large ceramic mosaic that depicted the faces of men and women who I could only assumed lived here in the past. There was a large marble staircase that led up to another floor where a window let in the sun's beams. As I looked further up, I could see the night sky painted on the ceiling. The house was immaculate and I was in awe. I turned to Helia and I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Welcome to my home," the man said, "it isn't much but it has been in my family for centuries. Although, I have added some renovational and stylistic touches. My ancestor's designed this home himself after he was guaranteed that he would not be exiled."

"Isn't much? This is amazing, sir!" Helia beamed as his eyes met the deep brown eye's of the portly man.

"Sir? No, call me Ohran. Ohran Sinan." the man smiled.

"Sinan? Are you in anyway related to Mimar Sinan?" Helia asked, his eyes widening and full of excitement.

"Yes, he was the one to build this house and the university was just built in his name. My family says that I got some of his artistic talent but my passion is gardening." Ohran said.

"Gardening?" this was something that had attracted my attention.

"Oh yes, mainly trees and small shrubbery. Though I do appreciate the delicate flowers that arrive in the spring. With a name like Flora, I can only assume that you have an affinity for plant life."

"You could say that," I tried to hold back a laugh because affinity wasn't even the half of it, "plants are my life."

"Ah, well. Would you like to see my garden? You two can walk around as I make us some coffee."

Ohran led us to the back of the large house where a lush and green garden greeted us. There were trees as tall as Cloud Tower and the shrubs were full of green leaves that rivaled the greenery on Linphea. The plants seemed to glisten against the calming rays of the rising sun against the morning dew.

"Mr. Saladin, Ms. Linphea, please have a seat." Ohran said. I turned to see him standing behind a table with three chairs, carrying a tray with cups and a steaming brass pot.

Helia and I walked over to the small circular table and took seats right next to each other, across from where Ohran took his seat. He placed the cups in front of us. I looked at the small light blue cup and watched as Ohran poured us coffee that looked more like mud.

"Thank you." I forced a smile as I looked in my sludge filled cup.

"Don't be frightened. I assume that you have not had Turkish coffee before." Ohran gave a slight chuckle. I could feel my cheeks turning pink from embarrassment.

I took a small sip and felt the thick, warm liquid slide down my throat. I tried to stifle a cough as the bitter grounds burned my throat. I looked at Helia who was drinking his coffee without complaint or pain written on his pale face.

"So, do you two have any plans for today?" Ohran asked as he set down his cup.

"I think that we are going to the market today. We heard that the Sultan frequents there quite a lot." Helia informed Ohran.

"Want to see the Sultan?" Ohran asked.

"Yes, it would be a sight to behold. Something that we could tell our friends and family about." I smiled, trying to keep our true plan a secret.

"It would be a miracle if you saw him."

"Why is that?"

"He sits on his tahtirevan behind a veil of purple, his shadow being the only thing that onlookers can see. When he sees something that he likes in the marketplace, he notifies one of his servants to fetch it for him. Nobody has seen the Sultan outside of the palace walls. He is a man of mystery."

"Well I for one would love to solve this man of mystery." Helia smirked as he took another sip of coffee.

"Very well, Helia but I fear that would require you receiving an invitation to the palace." Ohran chuckled.

"Who knows what will happen." Helia replied.

Ohran, Helia, and I chatted more about our fake plans, not letting on that we were planning to steal one of the most important artifacts in the whole empire. We sipped on our coffee until it what was left was a small bit of water and the think coffee grinds that stained our cups.

"I see that you two have finished your coffee." Ohran smiled.

"Yes, it was lovely, thank you." Helia said as he picked up his cup and placed it on the tray.

"No," Ohran placed the cup back in front of Helia, "now it is time for the best part."

The part where it tastes good?

"The best part?" Helia asked as he looked down at his cup.

"Here, after you drink a cup of coffee, the pattern that the grounds make predict your future." Ohran said as he looked down at his empty cup.

"Really?" I did not know if I trusted the magic here on Earth but I was still intrigued.

"Well, not really but it is a tradition that dates back thousands of years. I studied it and I have studied the stars as well. I trust that you two saw the ceiling in the main room, one of my additions. I've always found prophecies to be fascinating. Come, I will tell you what mine say."

Ohran took his cup and looked inside, he then turned it out to face us. He took back the cup and swirled the small amount of water before taking one final sip, his eyes closed. He then reached for a saucer that was in a pile of dishes on a small serving table near his seat. He covered the cup with the saucer and made three horizontal circles clockwise. He then quickly flipped the cup upside down onto the saucer.

Ohran lifted the cup and sighed, "Ah, flat grounds. Doesn't appear that I will come into any money in the near future. No matter, let's see what the cup says." Ohran looked inside of his cup.

"Let's see, dark grounds, not a good thing. Left area, seems to depict the dog symbol, I can believe that. It means that I will make new friends in the present and here you two sit." Ohran smiled up at us. "In the future, I see a rope which means I will have a bad illness which is too bad. Near the handle is a broken ring, that's fine I was never planning to get married anyways. I can't make out anything in ways of the front of my cup so my future in wealth seems to be uncertain or unchanging. And as far as home life, I see a door meaning that opportunities lie ahead."

"Do mine next." Helia smiled as he handed Ohran his cup.

"Alright, but first, you need to swirl around your cup, mixing the grounds and the water." Ohran instructed as he handed Helia back his cup.

"Okay, now what?" Helia asked.

"Now close your eyes and take your last sip but as you do, make a wish."

Helia closed his eyes as he brought the cup to his lips. Ohran took that time to grab a clean saucer and placed it in front of him.

"Now, give me your cup." Helia handed Ohran the cup and Ohran did the same thing to Helia's cup with the saucer as he did with his own.

Ohran flipped over the cup and removed it from the saucer.

"Ah, large chunks, this means that your wish will come true." Helia smiled at this news and glanced over to look at me. I wonder what he wished for.

"Light color, a very good sign. A mountain, obstacles in your very near future. A bow, a happy event in your future. A devil near the handle, danger ahead in your love life. A mermaid, success in wealth. Finally, an open door in your home life."

Helia was frowning despite a mostly positive reading.

"Danger in my love life, I don't like the sound of that." Helia grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"You have nothing to worry about." I placed my hand on Helia's arm, trying to appease him.

"Would you like your future read, Ms. Linphea?" Ohran asked.

"Sure." I smiled back.

I swirled my cup and took a last sip, making my wish. What would I wish for? Happiness? Love? Riches? Getting home? I made my wish and gave the cup to Ohran. He went through the motions and began.

"Scarce grounds on the saucer, your wish will not come true. In your present, I also see a mountain. In your future...that's odd." Ohran lifted an eyebrow.

"What? What is it?" I asked as I looked up at Ohran.

"I...I don't see anything." Ohran looked up at me, sadness written over his face.

"What do you mean?" I felt my heart skip a beat, my mouth becoming dry.

"All there is is black. No symbols. The only other symbol I see is a nest that encompasses all of the other three areas, but that is impossible."

"What does the nest mean?"

"It does not matter when there is no future."

"Oh..."

"Ms. Linphea, please do not worry. This is just an old fortuneteller's game and these are not true predictions of one's future. Just an old practice. Please, do not worry yourself too much." Ohran extended a soft hand and placed it on mine. "Besides, I think that it is time for you two to get ready to go into the market. I will bring this to the kitchen and then I will show you to your rooms. Oscar instructed me to get you the finest clothes of the empire and I did just that."

Ohran stood up and placed the cups and saucers on the tray with the empty brass kettle. He walked back inside of the house and once out of sight I turned towards Helia.

"What if it is true?" I asked, worried about the fortune that I had received.

"You heard Ohran, nothing to be worried about." Helia smiled as he placed an arm around my shoulders.

"Helia, we come from a world filled with magic. How do you expect me not to believe this?"

"Maybe the cup knows that we are from the future and that you may be traveling back in time a lot. You know, as the Giver." Helia chuckled.

"This isn't funny. I'm really worried. And what did the nest mean?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Here comes Ohran."

Ohran walked back outside and clapped his hands together.

"Alright, time to get ready."


	16. The Market

As I stood in front of the large mirror, I came to the realization that dressing myself for Istanbul presented it's own set of challenges that could have been rivaled by that of the gowns that I had been previously wearing. The tight corset was replaced with copious amounts of fabric that had to be draped just so. Instead of an intricate hairstyle, a veil was to be worn that covered my head and everything but the eyes. Luckily, the veil was sheer so that I could breathe through the humid air.

I had finally placed myself into the bright red and gold fabric before securing the sheer red veil across my face. I looked in the mirror and examined the poor work that I had done but bargained that it was not going to get any better. I stepped outside and walked down the stairs to Helia waiting for me at the bottom, dressed in a long blue tunic that came above his knees embroidered with silver, white pants, and a white sash across his midsection.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned around and gave me a warm smile.

"You look beautiful, Flora." Helia complemented before taking my hand in his and pressing his lips to it. I swore I turned as red as my dress.

"Thank you." Was all that I managed to squeak out before Helia gave a soft chuckle.

"Are you ready to go and meet the Sultan?" Helia asked.

"Do you think that he will want to meet with us? We are just hoping for the best." I sighed. It seemed impossible that we would get the sultan's attention in a crowd of thousands of people all vying to get close to him.

"Well, we have to try." Helia gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Now, come on, let's go."

Helia and I walked out of the large manor and past the gates until we were down the road from the large bazaar. Helia gripped my hand tightly as we started to make our way through the large sea of people. Men and women were shouting, urging people to come to their stands. A woman yelled and begged me to come and look at her collection of jewelry. Another pleaded for Helia to come and look at the rugs she and her husband had woven together. It was easy to become overwhelmed in such a situation. However, Helia and I bought a tin of tea that we thought we could share together when we arrived back at Ohran's home.

"I hope that the sultan comes here soon. It is getting very hot." Helia remarked.

I rolled my eyes, "You're hot? You are not wearing layers of cloth."

Helia gave a small laugh, "Yeah, I guess you are right."

"I am always right."

"Let's not go that far."

I gave Helia a small slap on the arm before we turned our attention back to the scene in the market. We walked down the long aisle, Helia carrying the tea and I was just trying not to trip over my dress.

We made it to the large fountain in the middle of the square where Helia and I sat together on the fountain's ledge.

"Do you think that he would come all the way down here?" I asked as I took off the small round lid of the tea tin and began to fan myself.

"This is the most open space so there is a chance that he would make an appearance."

"I don't think that the Solarian sun could stand a chance shining as bright as this one." I looked up at the sky, squinting at the sun and feeling its rays burn the little skin that was poking through the gown and veil.

"Hopefully we will see the sultan soon and then we can go back to Ohran's house." Helia comforted me while fanning me with his hand.

"I know that he is royalty and all but he needs to come soon. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Why couldn't this be as fast as Iceland? Why did the sword have to be in a place where a royal lived?" I whined, the heat was becoming unbearable.

However, I think that my requests were heard because from a distance, there was a sound of a trumpet that echoed through the market. Was it the sultan? There was a rush of people back to the stalls, it had to be somebody important.

I shot up to my feet but Helia grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"Don't look too eager." Helia whispered to me as he took out paper and a pen from under his tunic. Where did he get that? I suppose I could hide a small horse under this gown.

"But what if he doesn't come over here?" I craned my neck to look around the crowd blocking the view.

"He will." Helia answered.

"And how can you be so sure?"

"I'm not but if he does, we can't make it seem that we are super interested. Men love it when women play hard to get. It worked on me."

"I wasn't playing hard to get, I just didn't like you." I rolled my eyes.

"If you say so."

"And what about you? You played hard to get."

"Yes, and it worked." Helia smiled.

"Just write or draw or whatever you were going to do." I narrowed my eyes and glared at him but that did not stop him from placing a small peck on my exposed temple.

We sat on the edge of the fountain for what seemed forever and as the sun beat down on us, the water begged me to jump in. I skimmed my hands across the surface of the water, soothing my fingertips with every pass. I just wanted to jump in and shed my clothing. I pulled the fabric from my shoulders exposing my collar bone and letting the fabric cascade down my back.

"Madam?" I heard a voice from above me. I looked up to see a man wearing white robes looking down at me. Behind him was a crowd and the purple veil that covered the tahtırevan that carried the sultan.

The man that approached me looked at me with what I could only make out as contempt mixed with disgust. I saw his eyes tracing my body and landing on my collar bones. I looked down at myself and saw the disarray of fabric from fidgeting trying to relieve myself of the heat. I quickly pulled the cloth back over me and immediately felt the heat return to that area of my body.

The man gave a small smile and turned his attention back to the purple tahtırevan.

"You," the man turned back around and pointed towards Helia.

"Me?"

"Yes, read what you have written." the man commanded.

"It is not finished." Helia gave a small protest.

"That does not matter. The Sultan has requested to hear what you have written and he will hear it."

"Sounds more like a demand more than a request." Helia scoffed.

"Why you-" the man was stopped when the purple veil was pushed aside by a tanned hand.

"Silence." the veil was opened to reveal a young man in his early thirties looking down at his servant.

The servant fell to the ground and bowed his head as the Sultan emerged from the tahtırevan, his feet landing gently on the ground.

"What is your name?" he asked Helia.

"Helia."

The Sultan looked at Helia nudging his head. "Is there something that you are forgetting?" The Sultan asked.

"My name is Helia Saladin..." Helia looked at the Sultan, his response coming off as more of a question.

"You must not be from here." The Sultan smirked. "Not addressing me by my proper title and your little friend here exposing herself so indecently in the city square."

"I apologize for that, I was hot-" I was cut off by the sultan.

"Did I permit you to speak?"

"I wasn't aware that I needed permission to speak." this sultan was starting to get on my nerves.

"What is your name?" the Sultan now directed his attention to me.

"Flora." I responded, purposely not adding an address at the end.

"Do you two not know who I am?" the Sultan asked in offense.

"We know very well who you are." I responded.

"And yet you act with such insolence."

"And you act with hostility." I bit back. "You are right to assume that we are not from here. We do not know the customs and because of that we are treated with hostility by a man who dares to call himself the ruler of an empire."

"Your Grace..." the servant was once again silenced by the Sultan holding up his hand.

"Very well, I apologize. Will you accept?" the Sultan asked. Helia and I both nodded our heads.

"Now, will you be so kind as to read to me what you have written, Helia Saladin?"

Helia looked down at his paper and then towards me with a small smile. Helia cleared his throat before reciting,

"I loved you first: but afterwards your love

Outsoaring mine, sang such a loftier song

As drowned the friendly cooings of my dove.

Which owes the other most? my love was long,

And yours one moment seemed to wax more strong;"

"I have not finished, Your Grace." Helia said as he looked up from the paper and towards the

Sultan.

"Then you shall come to the palace and finish. Bring your friend as well." The Sultan looked at

Helia though his eyes quickly darted towards me.

"We would be honored to attend." Helia smiled as the Sultan returned to his tahtırevan.

"I will see you both at dusk. Until then, enjoy the market." the men lifted the tahtırevan and began

walking in the direction of the palace.

I gave a sigh of relief having escaped the could have been wrath of the Sultan.

Helia only gave a small chuckle, "Well that went better than I thought it would."

 **The poem is the beginning of Christina Rossetti's "I loved you first: but afterwards your love" Sorry that this chapter is so short but this is where I wanted to end things for now.**


	17. Consolation

"You have been invited by the Sultan? To the palace?" Ohran asked with excitement as he poured us each a cup of tea.

"Yes, because of my poetry. I cannot believe that someone of his status would be interested in my musings." Helia beamed as he brought the cup of hot tea to his lips.

I could not help but to release a small laugh. It shocked me that someone as seemingly cocky as Helia would be surprised that he was actually decent at what he was passionate about. Maybe there was more to know about him and everything that I learned made me fall in love with him even more.

"What was that for?" Helia snapped his heads towards me.

"Oh nothing, I just find amusing that you are surprised at how good you are."

"Nobody has taken an interest in my works before." Helia shrugged.

"I have." I shyly responded.

"You don't have to lie to me, Flora. I already like you." Helia chuckled.

"What are you talking about. I remembered the first day that we met, I remarked on the painting that you were working on. You also may not know this but I would watch you write and paint in the woods. It was no coincidence that I was in the woods with you when all of this happened."

"I knew I felt someone watching me." Helia gave a light smile.

"And because of the natural qualities of the products you used, I could tell what you were writing or painting." I blushed, not wanting to seem like a huge stalker.

"Well this is embarrassing." Helia sighed.

"You're embarrassed? It is me who should be embarrassed. I essentially stalked you."

"But you saw all of those poems that I wrote about you and the drawings that I did of you."

"Now you are the one who is lying to me." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course they were."

"You mean all of those love poems were meant for me?" I was taken aback by the fact that Helia or anyone for that matter would do something like that for me or feel that way about me.

"I loved you from the time we met. Of course I was talking about you. Who did you think that they were for?" Helia sipped some more of his tea as he turned towards me.

"I don't know but I knew that they certainly weren't for me."

"Why would you think that?" Helia asked.

"You made the person in those poems sound absolutely amazing and beautiful and I am well...look at me."

I hated sounding so insecure but it was hard not to be next to Helia and really any other fairy at Alphea. Everyone had amazing powers and what could I do but talk to plants. Well, I guess that I can control life and death as we know it but I wasn't too fond of having that responsibility. I would much rather have the ability to harvest the power of the sun or of fire, powerful sources that resulted in powerful powers, powerful beings. I was not one of those beings.

"Stop it, Flora. We know that it isn't true." Helia rolled his eyes.

I took the cup of hot tea to my lips, I was not going to fight with Helia but from the look on his face, I could tell that he was not done with the subject.

"Did you not see how the Sultan was looking at you? How the whole market was looking at you? I had to pull a middle aged man off of you in an alley back in London. Do you think that they look at you and try to...well," Helia stammered through his rage, "because you look like some dog?!"

"Kipling is a psycho bigot. He attacked me because he felt like he could!" I spat back, slamming down my cup.

"That doesn't explain what happened this afternoon! If I could have one woman look at me the way that men look at you, I would have..."

"What? You would have what? Not be with me?!" I was fuming.

"No, that's not..." Helia sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Am I just some consolation prize to you? Who would be first place? Krystal? Aisha? Did you choose the weakest of the pack and pounce like some sort of animal?"

"Flora, you are being ridiculous!"

"No! I may be small and timid but I can take a hint, Helia! I have spent my whole life never being the first choice!" I took a deep breath. "I was wrong to think that I could be your number one."

I stood up from the table and looked at Ohran who was looking down at his lap.

"Thank you for the tea. I am going to go up and lie down." I snapped my head towards Helia. "Alone."

Helia shot up from his chair and stormed out of the parlor and a few seconds later, I heard the slamming of the front door. I walked out of the parlor and up the staircase to the ornate room that Helia and I had secretly shared. I opened the door and the first thing that I saw was one of Helia's shirts on the bed. I walked over and tossed the shirt to the floor before falling on the soft bed.

I took in a deep breath, hoping to calm me down but all I could smell was him. The smell of a burning fire. I closed my eyes and became enveloped in the smell and behind my eyes, all I could see was him smiling at me like he does every morning when he wakes me up by his side.

I found myself falling back into the spell of a man who wrote poetry and drew small masterpieces on any canvas that he could find. I found myself falling for a man who made my heart flutter whenever he was near me, the ways his blue eyes told me that everything was going to be okay.

I found myself falling for a man who saw me as an easy catch, someone who was disposable. I found myself for a man who wasn't here, a man who found what I felt to be "ridiculous".

I found myself falling asleep.


	18. The Palace

I slept for what felt like only a few minutes but I woke up to someone shaking my body from the peaceful slumber that consumed my afternoon.

I looked up and saw Helia looking down at me with a blank expression, becoming clear that the fight that we had was not part of my dream.

"What?" I asked, slowly coming back to the real world.

"Get up. We have to get ready for the dinner party at the palace tonight. That means coming up with a plan." Helia informed me as I sat up in the large bed.

His serious voice reminded me of the details of our fight and it instantly brought me to a sour mood. I couldn't even look at him.

"Okay. Well, you can come up with the plan seeing as everything that I do would not live up to your expectations seeing as that I am just the first thing that would give you the time of day." I stood from the bed and walked over to the closet where I thumbed through the outfits.

"I am not doing this with you right now, Flora. I will distract the Sultan while you grab the sword. I will wait for you behind the palace at ten. Then we will head back early tomorrow morning for London." Helia sighed.

"Fine. Now get out so I can get ready." I waved Helia out of my room, still avoiding eye contact.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked." Helia mumbled.

"Helia, leave!"

I heard the door slam behind me and I winced at the sharp noise. I know that I was overreacting but I am still hurt and my feelings are valid. I thought that Helia loved me but it became clear to me that we weren't on the same page. I wanted everything to work out but I am not good enough for him. I am not what he wants from a partner.

I looked through the closet and settled on a sheer black flowing dress that had golden accents. It reminded me of the clothes that we had back in Lynphea, loose and allowed us to move with nature. I missed home, I missed my family and my friends. I had to get back to them but I don't know how I would face them when I have been gone for so long and with Helia.

What would happen to us when we got back? I thought that we would come back as a couple but I feel that we may be going back hating each other instead. How are we supposed to hang with our friends? We would have to find some way of being civil but right now, I could just knock him into the Omega dimension. How could I think of something so cruel? What would my parents think if they heard me say what I was thinking? How could someone make me feel so uncharacteristically angry?

I walked over to the bed and laid out the dress before stripping from the red dress that I wore earlier in the day. I looked at my naked body in the mirror and tilted my head to the side, examining every curve and hair. I have never thought of myself as the most beautiful creature in the world but now, my stomach drops knowing that Helia feels the same way.

I tear my eyes away from the reflection and turn back to the bed and slip the black dress over my body, the sleeve hanging off of my shoulders and the dress flowing past my feet to the floor. I spun around and marvelled at the layers of intricate fabric swirl around me and the gold catch the light of the setting sun. It was hard to see such a beautiful dress on someone as mediocre as me.

I decided to leave my hair down and curled. My lips bare to place the emphasis on my lined eyes. I was ready.

I stepped out of my room and turned to walk down the stairs when I ran into Helia. He too was wearing black and he looked better than I could have even imagined. The fabric was tight and clung to his chest. I couldn't help but to stare.

"May I help you?" Helia asked as he looked at me with an eyebrow raised, taking me out of my trance.

"Nothing, just thinking about tonight." I lied.

"Well then, I guess that we should get going. After you." Helia motioned towards the stairs. I picked up the fabric of my dress and made my way down the stairs and out of the door.

Helia and I made our way to the palace in silence, the sounds of the horse's hooves on the gravel. I stared out of the window and watched the people go by as they packed up their market stalls and made their way home. I sighed and once again, got lost in the thought of home and how I longed to finally be reunited with the people that I held dear in my life.

I continued to watch the scene outside when the carriage hit a bump and I went flying across the carriage and into Helia's lap. Great. I quickly pulled away and returned to my seat, smoothing out the black material of my dress.

"Are you alright?" Helia asked me.

"Yeah, fine." I grumbled, placing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Flora..."

"What? What do you want?" I snapped, I really didn't want to talk to him right now nor listen to anything that he had to say.

"You know what, forget it." Helia groaned.

"Good. I didn't want to hear it anyways. I just want to get this stupid sword. Complete whatever mission that I have to, brew this potion and get the hell out of here and back to the people that actually love and care for me."

Helia huffed and turned to face the opposite window of the carriage. We sat once again in silence until we were at the palace.

Once there, we were greeted by a tall elderly man ushering the men and women out of their carriage. His skin was tan and his eyes a topaz color. He seemed to radiate warmth and comfort, something that I gladly welcomed.

I gave him my hand and he gently helped me out of the carriage.

"Welcome, ma'am." the older man greeted.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Ah, I see your husband behind you. What a catch." the older man motioned towards Helia who followed me outside of the carriage.

"Oh, he is _not_ my husband." I mumbled.

"Then you're betrothed." the old man concluded.

"Absolutely not. We are just...business partners."

"But why? He seems like such a catch."

I heard Helia let out a small laugh behind me, causing me to roll my eyes.

I flashed the politest closed mouth grin that I could muster towards the old coach man as I felt Helia's large hand on my back, urging me forward towards the palace.

We walked inside and found ourselves in a room gilded in gold and adorned with tapestries with intricate designs woven into them. Men and women of all shapes and sizes stood around the grand hall dressed in an array of colors. I marvelled at the beauty that surrounded me and took in the smells that permeated the air. It smelled of rich spices and cinnamon tea. It smelled like happiness; it smelled like home.

I looked around and was thankful for the large crowd of people as it would be easy to blend in and slip away to find the sword. I turned to face Helia who was still behind me with two cups of tea, he held one forward and I reluctantly took it. How could I say no to a cup of hot tea?

"Thank you." I silently said as I took a sip of the hot tea, the taste of cardamom and cinnamon racing down my throat.

"Do you remember the plan?" Helia asked as he led me further into the crowd, trying to seem inconspicuous.

"Yes, I do. I will meet you behind the palace at ten." I began to walk away until I heard a voice calling back to me.

"Hey," Helia said as I turned around, "be careful."

I didn't know how to respond but to give him a soft grin and a nod of my head. I turned back and started heading through the crowd to search out the sword, leaving Helia to distract the party goers.

I weaved through the colors and conversations, doing my best to slip under the radar of those around me but to not seem too suspicious. It was times like these that I was glad to have been a stranger in a foreign land and a foreign time. I was anonymous here and that allowed me to act like a fly on the wall and to move through crowds unnoticed.

I finally reached the other side of the large entrance room to a hallway that seemed to be a lot more plain than the grand room where everyone was and it was all but empty. Just a few people lined the halls, creating a more intimate space for conversation.

I looked behind me and saw Helia smiling in the crowd, mingling with a few of the guests who had either heard or had witnessed what had happened in the market earlier tonight. Helia was always better than me when it came to putting on a happy face, it made me frustrated at times but the way that he smiled through everything that was going on in his life made me always remind me how much I loved him. Despite how shy I was when I was back at Alfea, he made me feel comfortable, even though it did come off as smugness sometimes.

Helia's looked up and we made a sudden eye contact, causing me to bring my eyes down and turn in the other direction.

I began to walk further down the hallway, the people becoming more and more scarce and the sound of conversation dissipating to where all I could hear was the sound of my footprints. After a few minutes of walking, it became clearer to me that finding this sword was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. I doubt that they would have such a precious artifact in plain sight.

"Excuse me?" I stopped in my tracks at the sound of a voice behind me. I turned around to see a man in what to be looked like in his early thirties. His hair was a dark brown that was swept back, exposing his slender brown face. He was tall and his build was slim.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, that would be great." I lied, "I was talking with someone and they went to use the restroom, I tried to find my way back to the main room and I fear that I became lost. But to be honest, I found myself intrigued with the decor of the palace. The colors are nothing like I have seen before."

"Would you like me to give you a tour?" the man asked.

I looked at him up and down, he didn't look like he would be a problem, but then again, that is where the catch is. But in a palace full of people, I am sure that I would be able to get away. Hopefully, it would not have to come down to that.

"I would love a tour."

I linked my arm with his and we started down the hallway.

"I will try my best to be as thorough as I can be but I fear that I am not an expert. But lucky for you, I know some things that experts don't." the man said as we rounded the corner.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I may not be a historian but there are a few secrets that you learn as the sultan's cousin." the man chuckled.

"Oh, well then, I think that I have run into the perfect tour guide." I smiled up at him.

"I am a far cry from perfect but I will do my best." he smiled back.

For the next few minutes we wandered around the palace, him showing me various rooms and objects while at the same time, piquing my interests everytime with the stories that he would tell of them.

"...and my father brought this bust from Greece, telling us that he got it from this old woman in the market. It is family legend that it is cursed."

"Cursed?"

"Everything bad that has happened in our family has happened in this room since the introduction of this strange marbled head. My uncle died in this room as did my mother."

"Then we should probably get out of here before the bust wants to start working its magic." I started towards the door, the man behind me.

When we left the room, we started back down the hallway, continuing with our tour.

"I hope you don't find me rude but I realized that we have not introduced ourselves. I am Mahmud, my mother was the former sultan's sister." he bowed towards me.

"My name is Flora. I am afraid that no royal blood runs through my veins." I curtsied back.

"It does not matter to me if you are royal or not because you are so much more than that."

I felt a chill radiate through my body.

"What do you mean?"

"I know what you are, Flora. We are not so different you and I. You do not belong in this world and neither do I." Mahmud cryptically explained. "The same applies to the man that you came with."

"How..."

"How do I know? When you have been stuck in a place for so long, one can start to feel the energy of time radiating from people, time travellers having the highest concentration. But you and your friend, you are not even from this world are you?"

"No, we are not."

"You gave off a new energy. Very magnetic." Mahmud gave a small smirk.

"How did you find yourself in the royal family? What is your story?" I asked, surely someone would recognize their own son and then have him banished or worse. We walked down the hallway.

"I am not from the distant future, I was born here in the Ottoman Empire and then moved to England to complete my studies at Cambridge. But then the war broke out. I was sent to the trenches in 1915, near the French-Belgian border. I was pacing in the trenches before the Germans ran across No Man's Land but before the first shot could ring out, I opened my eyes to find myself back in England. I thought that I was dreaming until I looked outside and saw that everyone was wearing clothing from the mid-19th century. My brown uniform made me stick out like a sore thumb. That is when I was greeted by an eccentric man in a carriage."

"Oscar?" I asked in equal parts shock and amusement.

"Yes, he took me in and taught me everything that I needed to know about my condition. I decided that I wanted to come home. I hoped to my family but instead I found myself mistaken for a member of the royal family. Lucky for me, I knew that the real Mahmud had died of tuberculosis during his visit in Paris. I guess the family had not heard and later I intercepted the letter announcing his death."

"Have you ever thought of going back?" I couldn't help but to ask.

"Would I trade a palace for the trenches? Flora, I am not an idiot. Are you planning on returning to your time?" Mahmud asked.

"I think that you could actually help me with that."


	19. The Sword

"So you need the sword to return home?" Mahmud asked as we walked down a long hall.

"Yes, without it Helia and I are stuck here but apparently I am some sort of controller of life and death so it is imperative that I have a way to return home and continue on my mission of saving souls." I tried to explain to Mahmud, sparing him the details of my more complex situation.

"So you are like some goddess?" Mahmud asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I wouldn't say that. Just a woman with an odd mission. I was brought here by the screams of people who have died but before their time."

"Do you know who these people are?"

"That is another question yet to be answered. Though I assume that the person or persons who I am meant to save are back in London since that is where Helia and I were brought to."

"And does Helia have this gift?" Mahmud question as we rounded the corner, headed toward the sword.

"No, I am afraid that he was swept up with me. I really wish that he wasn't."

"Why do you say that? He seems like a fine gentleman and it would seem odd in this time and place for a woman to travel by herself, it is a good thing that he came with you. It helps you blend in."

"But it doesn't make my predicament any easier when Helia and I are fighting one minute and the next minute I never want to be out of his arms."

"I take it that you two are fighting again." Mahmud chuckled.

"Yes. Oh, I shouldn't bore you of the dramatics of my life." I rolled my eyes.

"Ms. Flora, living with Oscar has given me the love for dramatics. Please, maybe I can help. I was always mediating lover spats between Oscar and Alfred." Mahmud laughed.

I looked up at Mahmud and his genuine smile. He was so easy to talk to, he reminded me so much of the Winx girls. Maybe there was a way that I could bring Mahmud back with me haha.

"Helia and I had an argument this morning after returning from the market. He was insistent that the reason that we received the invite tonight was because of the Sultan's apparent infatuation with me, but we were invited because of Helia's poetry. I made that clear to him but he was certain that it was because of me. I knew that it wasn't and he said that if any girl looked at him the way that the Sultan and other men that we have come across looked at me that he wouldn't be with me. How can I be with someone who has to feel like they are settling for me? I want them to feel like I was the first prize, not the consolation." I sighed, looking down at the floor.

Mahmud stopped and turned towards me, placing a soft hand on my shoulder, "Flora you are not the consolation. If Helia cannot see that, then maybe he is not the one for you. I saw Helia in there and he could not keep his eyes off of you as you exited the room. He was surrounded by the most beautiful women of the empire, but his eyes were on you, not them. I also saw the way that you looked at him. I feel that no matter what, you two will be able to work through any problem because you are meant to be together. There was a reason that he was brought here with you. Call it fate or destiny, I don't know. But something brought the both of you here together and I feel that you two were meant for each other."

I smiled at Mahmud's comforting words. "Maybe you are right. Maybe I am being foolish."

"I never said that, Flora. What Helia said was cruel and uncalled for. He deserves a punishment, or at least a stern talking to." Mahmud chuckled as he linked his arm with mine and we continued down the hallway.

We made are way through the long and winding halls of the palace until we came to a room that was guarded by two men with swords at their hips.

"Ah, Omar. Yusuf. I am just showing our lovely guest around the palace. I was wondering if we may see the sword. She is a historian and would love to see-"

"Why do you ask us for permission?" one of the burly guards asked, looking down at Mahmud in confusion.

"Yusuf, you do make a great point. Remind me to talk to my cousin about having you promoted." Mahmud smiled as he let go of my arm and walked past the guards, opening the door to a darkened room.

I followed closely behind, doing my best to avoid eye contact with the guards. Once inside the room, Mahmud grabbed an oil lamp that was on a pedestal next to the doorway and reached into his pant's pocket to grab a match. He held the fire to the wick in the lamp and the room was illuminated. He placed the lamp back on the pedestal and walked further into the room.

My eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room and followed Mahmud until I came face to face with the sword that Helia and I traveled across a continent to find.

"So this is what you are looking for?" Mahmud asked.

"Yes." I stared at the curved sword, the golden hilt catching the sparse light and the deep red rubies encrusted into it only added to the sword's overall majesty.

"Hmm, I don't know how you will be able to take it without somebody noticing that it is missing." Mahmud mused.

"I have already stolen from a museum in Iceland." I replied.

"Yes, but this is the royal family of an empire that we are talking about, not some small nation in the midst of civil unrest."

"I suppose that you are right."

"I know, take the sword and I will have it replaced by the morning. I have a golden hilted sword and I will just attach some of the rubies from my jewel collection. Nobody comes in here unless for a certain occasion. Those guards are only out there because of the party and the wandering eyes that accompany nosy guests." Mahmud explained while reaching for the sword, taking it off the hooks from where it was displayed.

He handed the sword to me, proving to be heavier than it looked but lighter than I anticipated it to be.

"How am I to carry this out? I don't have a bag."

"Lift up your dress." Mahmud commanded.

"Excuse me?" I stepped back.

"I am going to place the sword under your dress. Now, turn around and lift it up." Mahmud said as he twirled his finger to indicate for me to turn around.

I groaned and did as Mahmud instructed and turned around, lifting my dress in the process. Thank god for the modest undergarments of the time.

I felt Mahmud pulling at the fabric and the sword being woven in between pieces of the copious amounts of black fabric.

"There." Mahmud sighed, pulling down my dress and smoothing it over the sword, hiding it to the unsuspecting eye. However, I could feel the blade resting against my back, causing me to stand straighter than normal.

"We will leave the room and I will take you back to the main room. You will tell Helia that you are not feeling well, hence your weird stature, and demand that you two leave right away." Mahmud instructed.

"I understand. Thank you for your help, Mahmud." I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Anything for a fellow time traveller. I hope that you get home soon and that you and Helia resolve your differences soon."

"I hope so too."

"Come on, let's go."

Mahmud and I walked out of the room and past the unassuming guards. We made our way back through the winding halls of the palace and back to the main entrance hall where I saw Helia chatting with a group of men and women, a warm smile on his face as he took small sips from his glass.

Mahmud and I made our way to the small group.

"Forgive me," Mahmud said and the men and women turned to face him, giving small bows and curtsies, "Mr. Saladin, I had the pleasure of running into your companion and when I was showing her around the palace that she became ill and faint."

I swear that I could Helia's eyes go wide, "Flora are you alright?" Helia asked as he stepped towards me and placed a hand on my waist.

I looked up in slight surprise at his intimate gesture despite us being in a bit of a quarrel.

"I am fine but I would love to head back to home to rest." I feigned exhaustion.

"Thank you for bringing her to me...um..." Helia turned towards Mahmud.

"Mahmud. And do not thank me, I could not let Ms. Linphea fall ill without someone to help her and bring her back to you."

"I have not presented to the Sultan, what shall I do?" Helia asked, panic entering his voice.

"If you would like, I would be more than happy to bring your works to my cousin and explain what has caused your early departure. I am sure that he will understand."

Helia took my arm, "Again, thank you."

"I hope that you feel better soon and that you return home safely." Mahmud placed a small farewell kiss on my cheek. "Now, you should be going."

Helia and I walked out of the palace and made our way to our carriage that was outside lined amongst the others that brought the guests to the palace that night.

Once to our carriage, Helia helped me inside, concern and panic maring his usual serene face.

"Are you alright, Flora?" Helia asked once again as he shut the door behind himself and taking a seat next to me.

The carriage lurched forward, "Yes I am fine."

"Do you feel feverish, are y-"

"Helia, I am not sick!" I exclaimed, standing up the best I could in the small black carriage.

"What?" Helia's face contorted to confusion.

I lifted up my dress and pulled the sword down from my back. "I had to get out of there before I was caught. Mahmud helped me smuggle out the sword, he is like us. Like Oscar. Someone that time has captured." I explained.

"I see." Helia replied dumbfoundedly.

"Thank you for your concern though." I said back, a small bite to the remark.

"I thought that you were ill, why would I not be concerned?" Helia leaned back and crossed his arm.

I sighed, remembering the words that Mahmud in the hallway of the palace.

"Helia," I sat down next to him, "what you said earlier really hurt my feelings. I know that I am not radiant like Stella, or powerful like Bloom, smart like Tecna, talented like Musa, or outgoing like Aisha, but I am me. I am Flora and there is nobody else that I would rather be and I need someone who wants to be with me. I need someone to love me for me. I am nobody's consolation. I am the first prize. I was hurt that you didn't see me that way. But that doesn't mean that I don't love you, I will always love you. Your smile warms my heart and your words make my stomach churn."

"You sound like you are trying to justify my actions and I should be the one apologizing to you. I am sorry for projecting my insecurities onto you. I am not smart like Timmy, a leader like Sky, funny like Brandon, driven in combat like Riven, or rational like Nabu. I am the Specialist that was the one who dropped out of art school the minute a certain green eyed fairy took my breath away and stole my heart. I have seen the way that men have looked at you, both here and back in Magix and I could not help but to be insecure. I love you, Flora, and I felt that I was close to losing you at any moment that I just felt myself losing my mind and today I stormed out because I knew that I had messed up. Please forgive me, Flora." Helia sighed as he bent his head into my hands in submission.

The carriage stopped in front of the house.

"I forgive you, but you must be punished."

 **The next chapter will be very M. Just a warning. Hehehehe...**


	20. The Punishment

**So you are getting two chapters in one night because 1) I can't fall asleep and 2) I was kind of excited to write this chapter. If you haven't read the previous chapter yet, of course go and do that because you are not going to know what is going on. I just say that because sometimes authors will post multiple chapters in a short period of time and I think that I have read the other chapters but then I am like, "Hey, this makes no sense, I must have missed something." and that something was the previous chapter that they posted. So yeah, if you haven't read the previous chapter do that. Unless you were quick on the story update notification and already read the chapter I posted tonight.**

 **Warning: Smut and all the goodness that comes with it. Enjoy...**

I took Helia's hand and held the sword in my other as we ascended the staircase in Osman's dark house. I led Helia towards my room, my heartbeat quickening with every step that I took. Mahmud was right, Helia needed to be punished, and punished he would be.

"Flora, what are you doing?" Helia asked, a tinge of fear lacing his voice.

I did not respond for I was building up the courage to do what I was about to. We made it to my room and I opened the door, pushing Helia inside and shutting the door behind me. I stepped towards Helia and held up the sword, the tip inches away from his throat.

"On your knees."

"What?" Helia asked, his head cocked to the side.

I brought the sword closer to his neck. "I said, get on your knees." I growled, my eyes narrowing in what I hoped was a threatening manner. I had seen this in many of the movies that Bloom had brought back with her from her home on Earth.

Helia immediately fell to his knees. "What is going on, Flora?"

"No talking until you are told. I told you that you will be punished for what you did, and now you are to do as I say. Is that clear?" I commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Helia replied, a wicked smile etching itself onto his face.

I walked closer to him and lifted one of my legs onto the bed.

"Pull down my undergarments."

I could see Helia's once vibrant blue eyes cloud with lust as he lunged forward, pulling down the thick undergarments of the time that I wore. I felt the warm air hit my uncovered sex which sent shivers down my spine.

"Pl-" I began to speak but it was like Helia was reading my mind when I felt his mouth come into contact with the folds of my vulva.

I moaned at the sudden contact, his cool breath and tongue hitting all of the right nerves. His hands worked their way up my thighs and gripped my rear, squeezing tightly. I brought my free hand to the top of his head, bringing him in closer, increasing the pressure of his tongue on my clitoris. The soft moans that came from Helia's mouth vibrated against my most tender parts, making me moan even harder.

I felt Helia pull away, "What are you-?" but I was interrupted as Helia stood up and grabbed me in his arms, carrying me to my bed.

He threw me down onto the bed, causing me to drop the sword on the floor. Helia grabbed the inside of my thighs and spread them open before sinking his head back down between them while I lied on my back.

His tongue continued with its pattern on my clitoris but his right hand moved from my thigh and down to my folds. I could feel myself become more and more wet as I ground my lower body against Helia's tongue and hand, begging for more.

"More," I moaned, "give me more...now." I demanded, letting him know that I was in charge.

I suddenly felt Helia slip one of his fingers inside of me, causing me to let out a soft cry of ecstasy. He rubbed the thick walls inside of me and slowly added a second and third finger, all while attending to my clitoris with his mouth. He rubbed and licked, more furiously causing an overwhelming sensation to build up in my body. I felt my insides burn up and my muscles tighten. I reached down to grab his hair to steady myself as I climaxed.

"H-H-Heliaaaaa!" I all but screamed his name as I reached my peak, pulling on his hair as my back arched.

Helia backed away and looking up with me, wiping away the wetness from his mouth, the lust and hunger in his eyes intensifying as he made his way up towards me.

"Strip me." I panted, placing a finger on his lips.

Helia smirked as I arched my back to allow him to undo the layers of fabric that draped around my body. He made quick work of the fabric and soon I was on my back, exposed.

"Beautiful." I heard Helia whisper as he looked down at me, causing me to blush.

Helia wasted no time in crashing his lips down to mine, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. I brought my hands down to his shirt and untucked it from his pants, bringing it up. We broke our kiss so that he could remove his shirt, allowing me to take in his perfectly sculpted arms and torso. His lips came back down to mine. My hands began to trace the contours of his body, eliciting moans deep in Helia's throat.

My hands moved lower and lower until they found the waistband of his black pants. I fumbled with the buttons of his pants before his hand met mine and pulled them away so that he could rid himself of his pants. I felt Helia's hard member against my slick folds, begging for entrance. I reached over the edge of the bed and gripped the sword that was on the ground before using all of my strength to flip Helia over onto the bed, pinning him under my legs, the sword's blade placed against his throat.

"If you ever hurt me again, I swear that I will cut you from nose to navel and choke you with my vines." I growled. "Are we understood?"

Helia panted and gulped, "Yes."

"Promise me." I tightened my grip on the sword.

"I promise. I love you so much, Flora." Helia brought his hands tenderly to my face.

"Good." I removed the sword from his throat and tossed it over to the side where it landed on the floor with a clang.

Helia grabbed my waist and flipped me over so that I was now under him but it was not long until he picked me up as he stood up. Our lips met once again as he walked across the room, our tongues battling for dominance. I felt my back come into contact with the cold glass of the window, my ass surely on display to all of Istanbul but in that moment, I did not care.

I wrapped my legs around Helia's waist and brought one of my hands from around his neck down to his long shaft and guided the tip to the entrance of my vagina. Helia tilted his hips bringing his length inside of me with one swift motion. He brought his head down to the crook of my neck and exhaled, a moan escaping his lips.

He began to slowly move in and out, his breaths slow and labored. My arms were wrapped around Helia's neck as he gripped my butt again, holding me steady as he began to bring my body up and down.

"Faster." I moaned into his ear.

Helia began to move my body faster onto his, my legs tightening around his waist. Helia's moans soon turned into pants as he pulled me away from the window and slammed me into another wall. My back was crying in pain but it dwarfed in comparison to the pleasure radiating through my body.

"Flora..." my name coming from his mouth only made me want him more and more.

I gripped his hair once more and threw my head back as that burning and tightening sensation came back to my body. I couldn't help but to yell out soft screams of passion as he slammed my body onto his hard member.

"Oh, Helia! You're going to make me-" I was quickly interrupted by my own cry of ecstasy as I climaxed for the second time. My eyes watering from the sheer pleasure that consumed my body. I felt Helia's lips come down to my neck before his teeth sank lightly into my neck causing my mind to come back to my body.

"Flora, I-"

"Yes, Helia. Cum for me. I want you. I need you." I moaned as he slammed one last time into me, his body stiffening against mine. His lips captured mine in a deep kiss, this one filled with love and not lust as I felt the warmth of Helia's climax hit my inner walls.

Helia pulled out as he walked, carrying me back over to the bed, his mouth moving down my body as we both panted in exhaustion from our vigorous love making. We fell onto the bed and he pulled me closer into his arms. It felt like home. I did not care if we got back to Magix when I was in his arms. I didn't care where I was as long as I was with Helia.

"I love you, Helia." I sighed into his chest. His lips came down to the crown of my head, leaving a soft kiss.

"You are everything to me, Flora Linphea. You are my morning and evening star. You are the air that I breathe, the blooming flower in spring. You are the last thing that I think of at night and the first thing that I want to see in the morning. The minute that you walked into my life, I knew that my life truly hadn't started until I met you. I can't imagine my life without you." Helia said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I pulled away from Helia's arms to look up at him, "Do you really think that? Of me?"

"I do and I don't think that there are enough words in all of the languages to describe the way that I feel about you, Flora."

I brought my hands to his cheeks, placing my lips carefully onto his for a soft kiss.

Helia wove his fingers through my messy hair, deepening the kiss.

I broke away and whispered, "Goodnight, Helia."

"Goodnight, Flora." Helia replied before I drifted to sleep surrounded by his warmth.


	21. A Little Bug

**You get 3 today. Also, sorry to those who have been complaining about the speed at which this story is going. I will be doing some time skips until big moments. I don't want this story to be more than 30 chapters but who knows, it's my story and I will do what I want with it.**

We woke up the next morning and said our goodbyes to Osman and he congratulated us on our "celebratory" reunion, making Helia and I both turn a shade of beet red. Helia packed the carriage and we were soon off, back to London with the final piece of the puzzle that would bring us back to Magix and to our friends. There was still, however, the question of who I was meant to save but I felt that whoever it was, it had to be something important or tragic.

We made our way through the continent, once again looking at the beautiful scenery that surrounded us. Helia took out a sketchbook and began to draw what he saw around him. I leaned against Helia's shoulder, doing my best to find some peace and rest on the bumpy journey back.

We arrived to the docks on the western end of France two days later after a nonstop ride, waiting to take the short boat ride across the channel and back to London. I once hated the grey of the city but now I found relief. It was familiar and filled with allies like Oscar and Alfred. People that understood us and we understood them in a time that most people didn't.

"Welcome back!" Oscar greeted us as we stepped off the boat and onto dry land once again.

I quickly dropped my things and ran into Oscar's arms, overcome with joy to see his happy face. Oscar removed one arm from around me to extend his hand out to Helia's for a welcoming handshake.

"So, did you get what you needed to get?" Oscar asked as he pulled away from the hug and looked at Helia and I whilst taking our bags.

"Yes, we did. It is in Helia's suitcase." I informed Oscar, linking my arm with Helia's as we made our way to the large black carriage.

"Wonderful! You will be back home before you know it. I am going to miss you two." Oscar smiled down at us.

"We will miss you too, Oscar." Helia replied as we entered the carriage.

"I still have my task to complete though and I am not sure that will be happening anytime soon." I sighed, placing my chin in my hand.

"Nonsense. It must happen soon. You were brought to this town on a specific day. The spirits would not make you wait long, hence their urgent request." Oscar waved away my worry with a swat of his hands. "Besides, there is no use worrying about the things that you cannot control."

"I...ugh...I guess." I clenched my stomach, pain contorting onto my face.

"Flora, are you alright?" Helia asked, placing a comforting arm around me.

"Yes, I am fine. I think that it was a cramp or maybe my stomach is readjusting to not being over the water anymore." I looked up smiling at Helia, the pain slowly subsiding.

"Are you sure?" Helia narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I assure you that it is nothing that a nice lie down wouldn't solve."

"I agree," Oscar said, "you two should rest and have a quiet evening after your travels. Tomorrow you two can wake up, start the potion in one of the spare rooms and then we will organize a grand party for when it will be the time to return home."

"You sound a lot like my friend Stella." I giggled.

"Flora, my dear, the time is always right to have a night of festivities." Oscar smirked.

Yes, definitely like Stella.

I woke up the next morning, wrapped up in the arms of Helia. But there was a throbbing in my head and my stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels inside of me. I rapidly pushed the sleeping Helia off of me and ran to the pot in the middle of the room, emptying all of the contents of my stomach.

"Flora?" Helia groggily called out having woken up from my sudden departure from the bed.

I continued to vomit, it felt like I would never stop. It kept coming up.

I heard Helia's footsteps rapidly approaching behind me. One of his soft hands fell onto my hunched shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I growled through heaves. Helia's hand immediately retracted, hopefully understanding of my request.

It felt like an eternity that I was spent over the pot, but the sunlight still fell in the same spot on the wood floor. I backed away, wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my nightgown and leaned against the cool wall, sweat marking my brow.

Helia stood up and walked to the small vanity to grab a glass of water which I greatly accepted.

"Thank you, Helia." I sighed before taking a sip of the cool water.

"What's wrong, Flora?" Helia asked as he sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know. I wasn't feeling great last night but I woke up today and well, you saw what happened. I am feeling a lot better but now I am just tired and my head is killing me." I explained the best that I could. I felt weak and I don't know how I could make the potion today.

I rested my heavy head onto Helia's chest, his heartbeat providing a soothing and rhythmic sound.

"I don't know if I can make the potion today. I feel so weak." I sighed.

"I can always do it, Flora. Let this be my task while you rest and complete whatever it is that you were sent here to do."

"I guess." I stood up with the help of Helia. "Wake me up if you need any help."

"I can handle it." Helia chuckled tucking me under the covers of the bed.

"Just promise you will wake me up if something goes wrong." I softly pleaded, my eyelids becoming heavy.

"Yes, Flora. Now, get some sleep." he bent down and kissed my forehead and I soon fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up and looked out the window to find the setting sun and myself alone. Luckily my head was feeling better and there was no nausea. I stood up from the bed and grabbed the silk robe that was draped over the vanity chair.

I walked out of the room and followed a noise coming from behind a closed door. I opened the door to find Helia reading from the potion recipe book and adding the necessary ingredients. I walked into the room and made my way silently behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I see that you are awake." Helia chuckled.

"You would be correct." I smiled into his back.

Helia spun around in my arms, "Are you feeling any better?"

"My head no longer hurts and I don't feel like I am going to vomit. But I don't feel 100% yet." I sighed.

"I am glad to hear that you are feeling better. I hated seeing you so sick this morning."

"It might just be something that I caught during our travels." I shrugged. Despite feeling awful this morning, I was not too worried about it. I felt fine now.

I looked over Helia's shoulders and over to the large steaming cauldron in the center of the room.

"How is everything going?" I asked as I walked toward the brewing potion.

"Fine but I have some bad news." Helia sighed.

"What is it?" I hope that it is nothing too bad.

"The potion won't be ready for two months." Helia looked down.

"Two months?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, there is no magic in this world for us to expedite the process and plus, it will give you time to do what you need to do." Helia said comfortingly as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"And what will you do when I am on this quest?" I asked.

"Try to keep you safe," Helia placed a kiss on my neck, "comfortable," another kiss below my jaw, "and happy." He placed a deep kiss on my lips.

"Are you sure that you are up to the task?" I asked, a smirk on my face.

"Definitely." Helia smiled as he brought his lips down to mine once again. However, a smell soon permeated my nose, causing my stomach to tighten in disgust.

"Oh my goodness, what is that smell?" I exclaimed as I quickly broke away from Helia.

"I think that is dinner being cooked. They are making your favorite, steamed vegetables in a curry sauce."

"It smells terrible. I think I am going to vomit again." I clenched my stomach.

"It smells like it always does." Helia replied walking over to the corner of the room and grabbing an empty trash bin.

I snatched the bin from Helia's hand and once again began to throw up. Luckily, I hadn't eaten anything that day so all that was coming up was liquid. I slid my back down the wall and buried my head between my legs, trying to overcome the dizziness.

"Flora, there is something wrong. Please go to the doctor tomorrow. You cannot focus on the mission when you are feeling like this."

"I am sure that I will be fine by tomorrow."

"And if you are not?" Helia raised an eyebrow.

"Then I will go to the doctors."

Helia placed a kiss on the top of my head, "Thank you. Now I think that you should head back to bed."

"But I am so hungry."

"I will bring you up some bread and there is water in our room." Helia smiled as he helped me to my feet for the second time that day. He walked me back to our room and left quickly to get bread from the kitchen, leaving me to take off my robe and climb into bed.

"Here you are, eat up." Helia said as he handed me a piece of bread and some water. I ate the bread and drank the water, savoring the taste and relishing in a full stomach. I never thought bread could taste so good.

"Get some sleep and I will be back up after dinner. I will see you in the morning and I hope that you will feel better by then."

"I hope so too."

"Goodnight, Flora." Helia placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight, Helia. Thank you for taking care of me today and brewing the potion." I weakly replied.

Helia walked out the room and once again, I was left to drift quickly into a deep slumber.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of chirping birds and Helia close by me. I stretched my arms and once again, I felt my stomach churn.

"Oh no." I sighed as I held my stomach and ran to my trusty pot in the corner of the room to empty the contents of my stomach from the night before. The smell of yeast filling the air and making me gag even more.

"Still sick I see." Helia knelt down beside me as he rubbed my back. "After you are done, wash your face and get dressed, we are going to the doctor's. This is more than a bug."

"I'm so sorry, Helia." I began to cry, my body crumbling under exhaustion.

"What are you sorry for?" Helia asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"I am supposed to be helping us get home and for the past few days all I have been is over emotional or throwing up. My body hurts and I am so exhausted." I sobbed.

"Shh shh shh," Helia rubbed his hand along my hair, "it is alright, you are sick and there is nothing that we could have done to prevent it. We will go to the doctor and do what he or she says to do. I am sure that there is a tea that you can drink to soothe your stomach. Now, we will get ready to go."

I stood up with the help of Helia and walked over to the vanity with the small pitcher and basin to wash my pale face. I looked in the mirror and saw Helia concentrate on getting ready. He looked concerned and I can't help but to feel so lucky that he is in my life.

"Are you going to get dressed or are you going to keep staring?" Helia laughed as he walked over towards me. I guess that I was in too much of a trance to notice that he had seen me watching him.

"Yes, help me with my corset again." I said getting up, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks. I walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed my corset, under slip, and dark purple dress. I took off my nightgown and put on the slip and walked over to Helia with my corset.

"Is this tight enough?" Helia asked as he pulled on the twine.

"Too tight, I feel it on my stomach and I really don't want to throw up...again."

"Whatever you want." Helia replied loosening the corset.

After Helia had laced up the corset, I walked over to the dark purple dress and placed it over my body.

"Why are the fabrics here so heavy?" I groaned. "I am burning up under here."

"Just take off the jacket." Helia gestured to the jacket as he buttoned his high collar.

"I am afraid that Victorian society would have a heart attack." But I unbuttoned the high collar, I don't think that a little neck could hurt anyone.

"Are you ready to go?" Helia asked as he threw his black jacket over his shoulder.

"Ready."

Helia and I walked down the crowded morning streets of London and I did my best not to vomit for the fourth time in two days but the smells were doing nothing to help.

"It is disgusting out here." I groaned.

"That I can agree with you on." Helia chuckled as he tightened his arm around mine.

"Are we almost there?" I asked, feeling my legs becoming weaker by the moment.

"According to the directions that Oscar gave me, we should be getting there right about..now."

We were now standing in front of a small building sandwiched in between two large grey buildings. There was a small plaque by the door 'Dr. Blackwell'.

"Before we enter, Oscar said to wear these." Helia handed me a dainty golden band. "I guess she doesn't take well to men and women together when they are not married. Also, according to the law, for me to be with you in a doctor's office, we have to be married." I took the small ring and placed it on my left ring finger before walking into the small office.

"Welcome, what can I do for you today?" an older woman walked out to greet us.

"Hello, Dr. Blackwell is it?" Helia asked earning a nod from the near elderly woman. "My wife has been under the weather for the past few days and we are hoping that you can look her over, just to make sure that there is nothing wrong."

"Ah yes, of course. Please, take a seat, I will be with you shortly. I have a little one in the back who took a little tumble and dislocated his shoulder."

Helia and I made our way to the empty bench in the office. Dr. Blackwell disappeared behind a pair of curtains and seconds later, there was a blood curdling cream followed by a whimper.

"Hey, this little boy wasn't as bad as the time that we had to pop back in Brandon's knee after training." Helia chuckled. I think that he must have seen my distressed face.

The elderly doctor came out leading the little boy with tear stained cheeks and his mother thanking the woman. After waving goodbye and giving the boy a piece of peppermint, she called back Flora and Helia.

"Now, Mr and Mrs..." Dr Blackwell searched for the words.

"Saladin, but please call me Flora." I answered as I hopped up on an exam table.

"Flora, what a lovely name. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, for the past few days, I have been throwing up non-stop and when I am not throwing up, I am so tired and I feel so weak." I explained.

"Any tightness in the stomach? Tenderness?" Dr. Blackwell asked as she placed a slender hand on my stomach.

"Not unless I am throwing up."

"Any changes in mood?"

"I have been a little sensitive lately. Helia and I just made up from a stupid fight." I rolled my eyes remembering the fight we had in Istanbul.

"No fight is stupid but I understand." Dr. Blackwell smiled before scrunching her eyebrows. "Have you noticed any food sensitivities?"

"She threw up at the smell of her favorite dish last night." Helia interjeted. I glared at him, I could have answered it myself.

Dr. Blackwell gave a soft hum before reaching to the table of instruments beside her, picking up a device that looked like a solid, metal hourglass. She lifted my dress and placed the device under my corset and placed her ear to the other end. She held up a finger, demanding silence. She stared forward, concentrating on the task. Soon she pulled away and placed the device back where it was originally.

"I am about to ask you a certain question, you may want to send your husband out of the room."

"Helia you can stay. Please stay." I pleaded to him not knowing what the question would be or what the result of my answer would entail.

"Alright." Dr. Blackwell sighed. "Flora, when was the last time that you bled?"

My eyes went wide at the question and the answer that I was about to give. I looked over to Helia and I saw that his face was marred by confusion. Silly boys.

"Not since I got here." I looked at Dr. Blackwell.

"And that was?" She asked.

"Oh, about a month and a half ago."

"I would say that you are around 3 weeks along. Have you two...ahem." She cleared her throat.

Iceland. The Hot Spring. Our first time.

"It was our...honeymoon." I whispered in a state of disbelief.

"Then I will say that is your best bet. I trust that by the look on your husband's face that he has not quite caught on. I will give you two space and run to my storage room to give you something to help with the nausea. I also recommend fresh fruits and vegetables for your vitamins, if you don't eat meat I would suggest during this time to enjoy some fish and chicken, no alcohol and peppermint tea will soothe your stomach. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Saladin." Dr. Blackwell smiled down and stood up to head out of the room.

"Well?" Helia looked down at me.

"Helia, sit down." I said gesturing to the chair Dr. Blackwell was once sitting in.

"What is it?" Helia asked, his eyes widening and his brow furrowing. He grabbed my hand.

"Remember when we thought it was just a little bug?" I sighed.

"Yes."

"Well we were sort of correct." I nervously chuckled.

"Sort of? Is it worse than the flu?" Helia asked.

"Depends what you think about it. About me. About us." I looked down.

Helia placed his finger under my chin and pulled it up so that I was looking at him. Green meeting blue.

"Just tell me what it is." Helia begged, worry lacing his voice.

"I'm pregnant."


	22. We Did This Together

**You may be thinking that the pregnant trope might be a little cliche but it will matter in future chapters. Just trust me on this journey.**

Helia's face went as white as a ghost, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide with surprise. I did my best to hide in plain sight in front of him, sinking down in the bed.

"Helia," I whispered, tears threatening to fall from my eyes, "please say something. I am so sorry."

Helia blinked in rapid succession, breaking from his trance. His expression changed from one of shock to something softer.

"Why are you sorry, Flora?" Helia asked.

"Because we haven't been together that long. We are stuck in a strange place and time. We are apart from our families and friends. We are young. And I am now carrying a child." tears fell from my eyes as I began to think about the new challenge that Helia and I were in.

Helia quickly took my head into his hands, "You are not just carrying a child. You are carrying _our_ child. I know that we are only in our early twenties but I know I love you. I just thought that I would be married to you before we had children." Helia ended with a light chuckle as he took his thumbs to wipe away the tears that flowed down my cheeks.

"So you aren't mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad? We did this together. Maybe we could have waited to get back to a more modern time to make love where there are methods of contraception but I wanted you then and I still want you now. I regret nothing and I cannot wait to meet our son or daughter." Helia brought his lips gently down to mine before bringing me into a warm embrace.

"I am back," Dr. Blackwell re-entered the small exam room, "Flora, I want you to drink this every morning and I have written down more instructions as well as the changes that will be happening to your body. This is what I call the dangerous part of pregnancy because the chances of losing the baby is high so it is of the utmost importance that you follow my instructions and take care of yourself. I want to see you at the 12th week."

That is two and half months away from now. "I am sorry Dr. Blackwell but my husband and I have already made plans to leave London at that point."

"No, we will stay here until it is safe. We can postpone our travels by a week." Helia adamantly said.

"Helia-" I began to argue.

"Flora, I would rather be here for another week and know that our child is safe and healthy than for us to leave when we planned and have something terrible happen to you or the baby." Helia was on the verge of pleading.

"Fine, I will come in when you have instructed." I sighed and turned towards Dr. Blackwell.

"Fantastic! Please come in and see me if you have any pain or bleeding. But I hope the next time I will see you, your clothes will be a little looser and you will have some more weight in the front."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Blackwell." I smiled as I sat up on the exam bed and took the piece of paper and bottle of dark liquid from her hands.

Helia and I bid our farewells to Dr. Blackwell before leaving her practice, the sky opening up on London when we were inside, the sun shining. Suddenly my terrible morning of throwing up and aches were replaced with joy and the knowledge that Helia would stay by my side.

I looked up to Helia's face as we walked through the busy streets of London, a wide smile etched across his sharp features. I was interrupted when I felt my stomach growl.

"Ugh," I grabbed my abdomen only for Helia to turn to face me in a panic.

"Are you alright?" Helia asked, grabbing my shoulders.

"I'm fine, Helia. I am just hungry." I laughed.

His face softened, "I suppose you are going to be eating for two now."

"This baby is the size of a bug right now, I think that it is just me that is hungry." I rolled my eyes.

"Our little bug." Helia smiled as he placed his hands on my lower abdomen.

"Come on, let's get back to Oscar's so I can have some breakfast. And hopefully not throw it up."

We walked into the large mansion to be met by Oscar waiting by the stairs.

"So, what is it? Are you okay, Flora?" Oscar asked.

"I am." I smiled.

"Flu? Stomach condition?"

"Oscar, I am pregnant." I nearly shouted to stop him from his ramblings.

"P-pregnant? How did this happen? Well I know _how_ it happened but y-you? Him? Wait, why am I worrying about this when I should be worrying about throwing a going away _and_ baby shower party! Call Miss Prism, she has a knack for telling if you will be having a boy or girl. Miss Prism!"

"Oscar, Oscar calm down." Helia placed a hand on Oscar's shoulder.

"Sorry, I am just really excited! What news! Love has manifested to create life and you have been sent here to save it! The world has never been so full of color!" Oscar shouted and clapped his hands together before waltzing down the hall into the parlour.

"Wow, you would have thought that he was the one having the baby." Helia chuckled. "Wait, he isn't the father is he?"

This earned Helia a smack on the arm. "This is your little bug and don't you forget it." I glared up at him.

"Why don't you and I go upstairs and try for twins." Helia whispered in my ear.

"I don't think that is how it works but I don't think that there is anything wrong with a little celebration...after I get something to eat."

 **Sorry that this chapter is short but I wanted to end it here.**


	23. Preparations

**Sorry that this chapter has taken me a while to get out. I have been working on it and just having troubles writing it. I kept adding and then deleting, adding then deleting. Needless to say, I was struggling. This chapter is more of a filler chapter so not much happens but I didn't want to jump right into the drama. So I guess you will have to keep reading for that.**

Weeks had passed and the potion was brewing in the store room in Oscar's home and there was still no sign of any danger or a person that needed my saving. However, the waiting gave me time to take care of myself and to throw up every morning like clockwork. The medicine the Dr. Blackwell gave me helped to soothe my stomach and I did not experience nausea the rest of the day, but unfortunately I was still so tired. I felt useless in the mission and Helia found himself doing everything from tending to the potion to getting me food when I wanted it.

Now I was sitting in the parlour next to the fire, snow falling outside of London, the sound of bells ringing throughout the city. It was almost Christmas and Helia and Oscar were out searching for a tree. They had been gone for hours but Oscar was insistent that he had the grandest tree for his Christmas Party. Apparently everyone who was anyone was coming and it had to be the party of the century. Well, that was until the next party he threw.

It appeared that right on cue that the door slammed open and the cold winter wind came rushing into the house. I stood up and wrapped my robe around my body and walked towards the door to find Helia and Oscar covered with snow, carrying the biggest pine tree that I had ever seen.

"What on Earth?" I giggled looking at the two men and the tree. "Do you two need some help?"

"No, just sit down. You shouldn't be lifting in your condition. Helia and I are fine." Oscar grunted.

"Get someone to help you then." I shook my head as I leaned against the now closed door.

I placed my hand on my stomach, feeling the skin starting to become tighter, the sign of an emerging baby bump. I guess I was to start showing early like my mother did with Miele. Or it could be gas. Who knows.

Oscar and Helia grunted as they carried in the tree, making their way to the grand room where Oscar held his parties. Servants started to swarm the room to help the two men set up the tree. After the tree was in the corner of the room, Oscar handed Miss Prism a sheet of paper, detailing how he wanted the tree to be decorated.

Helia walked over to me and soon my hand was replaced by his. My cheeks blushed everytime that his hands found their way to my stomach. Everyday I became happier and happier that I was carrying our child. I love Helia and I am so glad that we have something to share between us. I looked down at our hands and came to the realization that neither of us had taken off the rings that Oscar gave Helia and I to wear at Dr. Blackwell's office.

"Helia," I smiled up at him, his eyes moving from my abdomen to meet mine, "will you marry me?"

"What?" Helia's eyes widened.

"Not today or tomorrow, it doesn't even have to be a year from now. We have only been together for a little over two months now and I know that you are the one that I want to be with. You must think I am crazy and maybe it is the hormones talking but they say that when you know you know and I know that I am in love with you. And-"

I was cut off by Helia's lips crashing into mine for a passionate kiss but he soon pulled away.

"Of course I will. I love you and you are carrying our child. I know you are the one for me. We can get married whenever you would like. We can get married today or when our child is having children and we are old and grey. But I know that I will marry you." Helia smiled as he held my cheeks, sore from the wide smile that was now on my face.

"You must have a small ceremony whilst you are still here. I will make the party a going away, baby shower, and reception party. Oh please say that you will." Helia and I turned our heads to see Oscar standing in the doorway, obviously having heard my proposal.

Helia looked down at me and I smiled, "I don't see why we couldn't have a wedding here." Helia shrugged.

"Oh fantastic!" Oscar clasped his hands together, "You must be fitted for a gown as soon as possible before you start showing. I don't know if we will be able to find a priest that would marry you two if they knew of your condition. I will begin designing your dress at once!"

"Oscar, when we say small we mean small. I think that Flora and I would like a private ceremony within the house. Just us, you, Alfred, Miss Prism, and the rest of the staff." Helia chuckled.

"Of course, of course. I understand that you would want your family for the whole big wedding. I can still send for a priest. And please let me design something for you, Flora! I need something to focus my creative genius over." Oscar pleaded, taking my hands in his.

"I have a feeling that no matter what I say you are going to do it anyways." I smirked.

"Ah, Flora, you do know me!" Oscar smiled before running to the next room.

"I didn't know that the spirit of Stella came with us." Helia said softly.

"I am going to miss him." I sighed before walking over to a chair in the large salon. Helia followed behind.

"How are you feeling today?" Helia asked.

"Threw up this morning and I have just been drinking tea. I haven't been hungry today. I have been reading by the fire." I informed.

"You need to eat something, Flora. Should I get you anything?" Helia scolded.

"No, no. I will be fine. Dr. Blackwell wrote that I shouldn't force myself to eat if I am not hungry. Plus it is only noon and I ate a large dinner last night, it is not like I am starving."

"Well, you let me know when you are hungry and I will get you something." Helia replied reluctantly. "Did you take your medicine?"

"Yes, Helia!" I groaned, "Helia, I am growing a baby inside of me and I would appreciate not being treated like one."

"I am sorry, I guess that I am just so worried and I don't want to lose the baby." Helia sighed.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me or this baby if I follow the instructions the doctor has given me. Plus, I think that you are forgetting that I know my way around the medical field since I have been studying healing." I grabbed Helia's hands and sat him down in the chair next to me.

"It doesn't stop me from worrying about the both of you." Helia smiled.

Another week passed by and it was Christmas Eve. Miss Prism had been busy working with Oscar, Helia, and the rest of the staff making the house suitable for the Christmas celebration that night. I wanted to help but I had been turned down due to my condition. Thankfully, Miss Prism knew that I wasn't completely useless and left me in charge of the flower arrangements, a task I was thankful for. It was a great way for me to familiarize myself with the flowers of Earth.

I sat at the dining room table with one of the ladies from the kitchen, Gwendolen, arranging poinsettias and making wreaths for the house.

"Ms. Flora, your arrangements look remarkable." Gwendolen commented as she was tieing dark red bows for the wreaths.

"Thank you, Gwendolen. I adore flowers." I smiled.

"It seems like you have a natural talent. And please, call me Gwen." the young woman said.

If only she knew the truth about who and what I was, the Fairy of Nature.

"So, how are you feeling?" Gwen asked me.

"I am feeling better, I think that the excitement of Christmas is making me feel a lot better. I am just so glad that I still enjoy the smell of fresh baked cookies." I turned towards the kitchen where the smell of sugar cookies filled the house along with the sounds of the household preparing for the party that evening.

"Flora! Are you done with those arrangements?" Oscar came barging in through the room.

"Almost Oscar. It would help if you didn't come in here every five minutes asking." I rolled my eyes and looked over at Gwen who had a small smile on her face.

Oscar narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to walk away but I will be back in five minutes...and I better see some arrangements."

"Just get out of here." I shooed Oscar out of the room.

"Helia, your fiance is insufferable."

"I heard that!" I shouted, letting Oscar know that I could hear him.

I put in the last flower into the arrangement and placed small golden leaves around them for the extra bit of "pizzaz" as Oscar liked to call it. I stood up and carried the arrangement to the salon where I saw Helia and Oscar putting garland on the window. I looked around and the large Christmas tree was being decorated by five of Oscar's staff, tables were being set with white tablecloths with gold trim, champagne flutes, and large buckets for ice.

"Wow, the room is starting to look amazing." I couldn't help but feel like I was trapped inside of an idyllic snowglobe.

Oscar hopped down from the ladder that he was on and walked over towards me, leaving Helia to struggle with the rest of the long garland.

"Thank you, my darling Flora. I hope that the floral arrangements have been completed. They will really make the room pop." Oscar said as he spread his fingers at the word pop.

"Yes, the arrangements are done and so are the wreaths. Gwen and Jack will be outside hanging the wreaths when she finishes putting on the bows." I informed.

I felt a slight cramping in my back causing me to place my hand there. Only eight weeks pregnant and I was already starting to feel back pain. I couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of pain I would be in when I was almost ready to give birth.

"I think I am going to make some tea. Would anyone else like some?" I asked the room. I was met with a resounding yes. I guess everyone was beginning to feel the weight of Oscar's lofty demands.

I smiled and retreated downstairs to the kitchen where the smell of cookies became stronger and stronger, reminding me of the Christmases that I would spend with my family.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be in the way but I was hoping that I could brew a quick pot of tea for us working upstairs. I would be happy to brew you all a pot as well." I told the woman by the faucet.

"Of course, please help yourself. And if you would like, there are a few mistake cookies that you can bring up for everyone." the older woman smiled as she dried her hands on her grey apron.

I reached above the sink and grabbed two tea kettles and filled them with water before placing them on the stove. As the water was boiling, I went to the cabinet of teas and pulled out my tin of calming peppermint tea to help soothe my stomach. I also grabbed some Earl Grey for those who did not share in my newfound love and want for peppermint tea.

Once the water had finished boiling and the kettles were screaming, I took them off the stove and placed one on a tray for the people down stairs and took the other kettle, a plate of cookies, and the tea tins upstairs.

I arrived upstairs back to the busy sounds of everyone preparing for that night.

"I have the tea and some of the cookies that became a little deformed." I announced as I set the tray holding the tea, kettle, and cookies on one of the tables in the salon. I found myself sitting in one of the two large chairs in the corner of the room, placing the tea and cookies on a small table next to it.

"Thank you, Flora." Oscar smiled as he walked over to the small table between two large chairs, picking up a cup and a spoon. "Oh you brought Earl Grey, fabulous!" Oscar took the clamped strainer and dipped into the tea before bringing it into his cup and pouring hot water over it.

"Mind if I sit?" Oscar asked.

"It is your house." I giggled.

"Well aren't we getting sassy?" Oscar grinned as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Hey, I'm pregnant." I quipped back.

"Barely." Oscar blew on his tea.

"I am still growing a human in my body."

"What if your baby turns out to be some weird time traveler like you. It reminds me of a movie back in my day where the main character travels back in time, kind of like we did. But he could choose where he went and we didn't need a Delorean to get here." Oscar chuckled.

"As long as he or she is healthy, that is all that matters." I placed a hand on my abdomen.

"If they are a time traveler, they better come and visit their uncle Oscar."

"Here or should they make arrangements to meet you in prison?" I laughed.

"It's not my fault that the people of this century have a stick up their ass. I try to add a pop of color and some fun but noooo, we have to fine and jail the man for wearing a green overcoat. The nerve." Oscar took a sip of tea.

"So prison it is." I replied.

"Most likely, yes." Oscar and I let out a hearty laugh.

"What are you two laughing about?" Helia asked as he walked across the room to us before grabbing a cookie from the tray.

"Just chatting. How is the garland coming along?" Oscar asked as Helia sat on the arm of my seat.

"All finished. Thank you for the help." Helia commented teasingly.

"I was supervising, I have to save my energy for tonight." Oscar huffed.

"Is that what you were doing?" Helia laughed.

"Flora, are you sure that you want to marry him. We can all say the child is mine." Oscar leaned in and whispered.

"I am sure." I let out a soft giggle.

Oscar gave me a small wink and returned to his tea before hopping from his chair to check on how the rest of the decorations, leaving Helia and I alone in the flurry of preparations.

Helia took the seat that Oscar was in before preparing himself a cup of peppermint tea.

"This tea is hitting all the right places." Helia sighed as he took a sip of the hot tea.

"You're telling me. I haven't thrown up today so that is something."

"Indeed it is. How are you feeling besides that?" Helia asked.

"Fine, my back is hurting a bit which is odd since I am a little over two months pregnant. Plus I feel my skin stretching already." I commented looking down at my stomach.

"Should we go to the doctors?" Helia set down his cup, urgency in his eyes.

"No, I am not too worried. You know I would run to you if there was something wrong. Plus, I don't think that any office would be running on Christmas Eve." I took another sip of my now lukewarm tea.

I looked across the room and marveled at the now decorated tree in the corner. The gold tinsel running through the evergreen branches and the red ornaments and white ornaments adding a sense of whimsy to the tree. I looked down and saw people placing presents under the tree when I came to a terrible realization.

"Oh no." I gasped.

"What? What is it?" Helia asked.

"I didn't get you a Christmas gift. I totally forgot from planning for tonight's party, throwing up, and sleeping all the time. I feel terrible. I am so sorry." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Flora, it is okay." Helia leaned forward and grabbed my hands, "You have already given me more than I could ever hope for. You gave me yourself and you are about to give me the most precious gift in the world. This has been the Christmas that I have ever had and it is all thanks to you."

I smiled at Helia's words and moved in for a soft kiss.

"Thank you for not being mad.

"Never think that I would be mad at you when you are perfect to me. I know I have said some stupid things out of frustration and we will fight in the future, but never think that I would love you any less." Helia rubbed my cheek. "Plus, now that you haven't given me a physical gift, yet, it will just make my gift seem so much better than what it is."

"You got me a gift?"

"Of course I did. Who forgets a Christmas gift for the person they love the most?" Helia sarcastically replied, earning him a deserved smack on the arm. "Ouch! Is that the way to be treating the man who so lovingly went out and bought you a gift?"

"Oh shut it." I pouted before standing up from the chair. "I am going to get ready for the party so don't disturb me. Apparently Oscar has created some new dress for me and I am not to reveal it until the party."

"Oh I am excited." Helia smiled and gave me a wink before I turned and walked out of the room to get ready for what was hopefully going to be a Christmas party to remember.

 **Well, that ending was poop. Anyways, here is where I left it and OBVIOUSLY the next chapter is going to be the Christmas Party. No significant plot drama in the next one but there will be some drama nonetheless. So stay tuned!**


	24. Christmas Party

"Are you sure that you should be lacing up this thing so...tightly?" I leaned against the bed post and struggled to find my breath as Miss Prism pulled on the strings of my corset.

"I have been lacing corsets my whole life, I know what I am doing. Now stand still and let me get you dressed."

"You do know about my...condition?" I looked at Miss Prism.

"Yes and you will be fine. The child will be fine. But I suppose, I could loosen it up." Miss Prism resigned. I felt the corset loosen and my breathing became more even.

"Thank you, I feel much better."

Miss Prism tied the laces together and turned to go towards the large wardrobe. I looked down at my now flat stomach and hoped that wearing this corset wouldn't be an awful idea for my baby. I didn't care about the fact that I couldn't breathe or that I was uncomfortable, I just wanted to make it through this pregnancy without any problems.

"My, Oscar sure has outdone himself with this gown." I turned to face Miss Prism who held a blood red velvet dress. She walked over to me and placed the gown over my head, the fabric falling over my body. The dress looked quite modern for the time, the off the shoulder sleeves and wrapped bodice which I assume Oscar put in to hide my growing stomach, not like the corset couldn't do the job.

"It sure does seem fitting for a Christmas party." I remarked as I ran my hand over the soft velvet.

"Oscar has also requested that you wear these." Miss Prism said and I turned around to see her holding a diamond necklace and pair of diamond stud earrings.

"I...I can't wear these." I stammered, looking at the sparkling jewels that Miss Prism held in front of me.

"I told Oscar that you would refuse but he was insistent. You know that he won't stop until he gets what he wants so I would say to just wear them instead of picking a fight."

"He sure is a big baby." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but he is my big baby. Ever since he showed up at the doorstep of the previous master, I have taken care of him and he has taken care of me. He has offered to let me leave and make sure that I am comfortable. But that makes it seem that I am about to die or that I am some old woman. Do I look like an old woman to you?" Miss Prism asked, "Okay, don't answer that. But I have grown to see Oscar as a child of my own."

"Do you have children?" I asked as Miss Prism placed the necklace on my chest.

"I do," Miss Prism latched the clasp, "or I did. A little boy actually."

I turned around and saw the sad and somber look on Miss Prism's face.

"What happened?"

"He died when he was just a little baby. He was born in the winter and I was a single mother at the time. I fell in love with a man from America and he died when I became pregnant, I was so young then and I didn't know what to do. I thought that I could do everything on my own. I thought that I could give birth on my own and I thought that I would be able to raise him on my own without the help of anyone. I was wrong. I couldn't afford the medicine when my son contracted the same sickness that took away the man that I loved. In the end, I think that it was my pride that took away my little boy."

I looked into Miss Prism's eyes and took her hands, "You shouldn't blame yourself. You did all that you could."

"I could have done more. But that is all in the past and every time that I look at Oscar, I see my little boy." Miss Prism smiled. "I think that may be the real reason that I cannot bear to leave him and this house. I see everyone here as the children that I never had, even you and Helia."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Of course, you have become like family and this has been the happiest that I have seen Oscar in a long time. He had been so moody before you two came along and with this quest that you and Mr. Saladin seem to be on, he has spent hours researching and finding ways to help you. I also thinks that he likes having a young woman in the house so that he can design gowns. Such a creative soul."

Miss Prism led me over to the vanity and sat me down on the cushioned stool in front of the mirror. She quickly began working on my hair as I placed opera length white gloves on my hands.

"I feel like I am going to blind someone with these diamonds." I smirked.

"I think that was Oscar's intention. Always one for the dramatics." Miss Prism replied as she pinned pieces of hair on top of my head.

"I don't even want to know what Oscar is going to be wearing."

Miss Prism let out a small laugh as she placed the last of my hair into the intricate updo. I pulled a few pieces of hair to frame my face only to be met with a groan from Miss Prism.

I stood up and smoothed out my dress before I thanked Miss Prism and made my way out of the door and down the stairs to join the party.

At the foot of the stairs, I saw Helia waiting, his back turned. He wore a formal black suit and his hair was combed back. I felt my heart beat faster and my stomach flutter as I made my way down the stairs. Helia must have heard me and turned around, where I almost lost my balance. I felt like some lovesick teenager who had just locked eyes with her crush, not a woman who was now pregnant with his child.

"You look beautiful, Flora." Helia remarked as he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. I don't think that there will be a time where I won't melt under his smile. "Are you alright?" Helia asked.

I blinked quickly, ridding myself of the trance that Helia had put me under. "I am fine. Just nervous for the party."

"You have nothing to be worried about, I will be here the whole time and I now know what the green liquid is so I will be sure to stay away from it." Helia chuckled, remembering the first party when we had arrived and Helia drank a little too much absinthe.

"Maybe I am the one that needs the absinthe but you know..." I motioned towards my stomach, "I can't."

Helia and I walked into the large room where tables were set and the final decorations had been put up. There was golden tinsel that framed the room. Wreaths on the tables surrounded by glasses of various liquids, even absinthe. Everything was covered in various shades of reds, greens, silver, and gold. However, everything paled in comparison to the grand tree in the corner of the room.

"I thought that they were almost done decorating when I went upstairs."

"Is Oscar ever done decorating? I am surprised that I can still see parts of the walls and the floor." Helia chuckled.

"There you two are! The guests will be arriving any minute." Oscar came charging into the room, resplendent in a bright green outfit. "You two look amazing by the way. I knew that it was your color, Flora. Pinks frankly wash you out." Oscar handed Helia and I two glasses of liquid. He must have caught my questioning glance when he quickly assured us that it was just water.

There was a knock on the door and Oscar seemed to have jumped out of his skin with excitement, the first guest was here.

Oscar ran to the door and nearly pushed the doorman over. "Ah, Arthur, lovely to see you again. First guest, as always. Never the one to leave people surprised."

Helia and I peered around the corner and saw Arthur Conan Doyle handing his coat over to the doorman as Oscar handed him a glass of absinthe. They made their way to the lounge, Helia and I turned our backs, trying to hide the fact that we were spying on Oscar and Arthur.

"I know you two were watching." Oscar chuckled as he and Arthur walked into the room.

Helia and I turned around, knowing that we were caught.

"It is nice to see you again, Sir Doyle."

"Sir?" Arthur tilted his head towards Helia.

"Not yet." Oscar whispered into Helia's ear as he passed by to grab a drink.

"I'm sorry, slip of the tongue. We have been meeting a lot of people these past few weeks. It has become nearly impossible to keep up with titles." Nice save, Helia.

"Ah, I see. Well, maybe you will be able to call me sir one day. I have however, taken what you have said at Oscar's last party and I have begun writing some of the ideas that have been floating through my head. All that has seemed to stick is a story about a detective and his his doctor cohort. But I don't believe that it will come to anything, nobody would want to read that." Arthur took a sip of his drink.

"Stick with it, I have a feeling that it will become very successful. Believe me, as your fellow author, your stories will be the talk of the town." Oscar placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

There was a knock on the door. "If you will excuse me, I have to go greet some more guests." Oscar smiled before walking towards the door to greet the new guests.

As Helia and I continued to talk with Arthur, I felt my vision fade slightly and my head start to weigh down.

"Are you alright?" Helia asked as he quickly turned to grab my waist, looking into my eyes.

As Helia held me up, I felt my vision return to normal and my head finally feel like its normal weight.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I think that I just need some water and food. I haven't eaten anything in awhile." I did my best to put on a smile and reassure Helia that I was fine.

"Sit down and I will get you some food and water. Are you sure that everything is okay?" Helia asked with a certain sternness that I had never heard from him. Worry was written all over my face as he kneeled down in front of me.

"I am sure."

Helia sprung to his feet and walked down to the kitchen to grab me water and I would assume as much food that he could carry.

"Are you alright, miss?" I looked up to see a woman who appeared to be in her sixties looking down at me, worry setting in her eyes.

"I am fine. Really. I just got a little lightheaded." I reassured her. The last thing that I wanted was to cause a scene and ruin the party for Oscar.

"You don't look fine. You are paler than the snow outside." the woman pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"I think that my corset may be a bit too tight. It is really nothing. I have someone getting me some water and food now. I will be alright. Thank you though." I tried to explain as vaguely as I could.

"Is there anything that I can do for you? I can loosen up your corset, I know how terribly uncomfortable those things can be. The things women will do for the sake of fashion is beyond me." the woman ended with a giggle.

"I would love for you to but I fear that if we do that Oscar will have my head for ruining his vision." I chuckled.

"Ah yes, best not to upset him. We wouldn't want him to shut down the party on account of a loosened corset."

I felt as if someone were walking towards me which caused me to look up to see Helia coming back with a plate of cheese and bread in one hand and a glass of water in the others.

"This was all that I could carry with me, but I can head back to the kitchen to grab more food." Helia said as he handed me the plate and glass.

"Ah I see this is your savior." the woman remarked causing Helia to look in her direction, reminding me that she was still sitting next to me.

"Um, yes I guess so." Helia answered nervously.

"Oh, Helia this is...um..."

"Jane, Jane Gibson." the woman smiled at me and Helia.

"Very pleased to meet you, Jane. I am Flora and this is my partner Helia."

"What interesting names you both have. Very poetic, my husband's family would have liked you." the woman remarked.

"Were they interested in poetry?" Helia asked, light entering his eyes hoping that someone would share his love of the spoken word.

"Interested? They lived it. Are you familiar with the works of Percy and Mary Shelley?" the woman smiled.

"Of course! Don't tell me that you are related to them." Helia could barely contain his excitement. He took a seat next to Jane and leaned in.

"Yes, they are my in-laws in fact. The parents of my husband." Jane chuckled as she looked at Helia's excited face.

"This is insane. I am sitting next to someone related to one of the most famous authors and minds of all time."

"Percy Sr?" Jane cocked her head to the side.

"No, Mary! She is an inspiration and her mother, one of the great feminist thinkers in history." Helia had lost it.

Jane turned back to me, "Did you say that he was your partner?" she whispered.

"My fiance." I giggled.

"He is a keeper." she winked at me before turning back to Helia.

As they talked about the works of Shelley and Wollenstonecraft, I focused my attention to the plate of food and the water. I ate as I looked around the room at all of the smiling faces deep in conversation. That is until something, or should I say someone, caught my attention.

I placed my plate and glass on the table beside me, my eyes never leaving their fixed position on the ornate door frame at the entrance of the room. I could feel my legs commanding me to stand but my mind told me that it was a terrible idea.

"Flora, where are you going?" I heard Helia's voice call out to me but it was muffled on the curiosity that consumed my mind. I couldn't bring myself to respond.

"Flora, are you alright?" Helia's voice coming through louder and more stern yet still not strong enough to break through the spell that I was under.

"He's here." my mouth moved but I don't remember saying the words.

"Who is here, darling?" Jane asked.

"Helia," my head whipped around to face Helia's. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes causing Helia to stand, "he's here in this house. After everything that has happened."

"Who?" Helia's hands gripped my face. My eyes were darting from his face to the doorway where the man that I thought that I would never see again in my time here walked behind a few moments earlier.

I stupidly could not bring myself to respond as fear overtook all of my senses. Helia's eyes left mine and followed the path that I was making with my gaze towards the door. His eyes then darted back to mine. Helia's face began to contort in an odd and scary manner that I had not seen. Had he seen what I had seen? Had I not been going crazy?

"I'll be right back." Helia's voice was low and raspy, another unfamiliar aspects of Helia's.

Helia let go of my cheeks and stormed through the small crowd of people, their attentions being pulled away from their conversations and to the direction of Helia.

My mind was telling me to go after him but once again, my body had another plan in mind. It felt like I was rooted to the floor like a small tree. Solid yet I felt as if the smallest gust of wind could knock me down. I shut my eyes and concentrated all of my effort to making my legs move.

"WHO LET YOU IN HERE!"

Shit.

As if on cue, my legs moved to the sound of Helia's shouts. There was a crash and the sound of breaking glass called the rest of the party guests to make their way to the commotion.

Behind the door way, I could see Helia holding up Rudyard against the ornate wall, Oscar behind Helia trying to pull him away.

"Helia get off of him!" Oscar grunted as he managed to pull Helia away.

Helia fought against Oscar but Oscar managed to keep hold of him as Rudyard fell to the ground.

"Oscar, what the hell is he doing here?" Helia asked once again the low and raspy voice pointing at a now smiling Rudyard.

"I don't know, Helia. I can assure you that he was not on the guest list for tonight after he has exhibited such ungentlemanly behavior over the past few months. I was a fool to be blind to it before but I am not some sort of psychopath that would invite him back into my home, into my life, after everything that he has done." Oscar explained as he turned Helia to look him in the eyes.

"Why are you here?" my voice couldn't have been louder than a whisper. I looked down at the man who had caused me so much grief and trouble since Helia and I landed in this strange land and time.

"This is a house of sin and I feel that the world needs to know what has happened in this house. A sodomite," Rudyard pointed to Oscar, "women who's tongues are filled with dissent," now motioning to Jane and other women within the house, "and worst of all," his eyes turned to me, "a whore carrying a filthy bastard."

"I'll tear your head off!" I saw red and I felt my feet once again leading the rest of my body to lunge out at Rudyard. I thought of myself and Helia as pacifists but something about this adventure has revealed that for those that we love, we would kill.

I felt hands grab up and down my arms pulling me back, meaning that I had to be putting up quite a fight. The only thing that mattered was wiping that stupid smirk off of Rudyard's stupid face.

"My my, I knew that I was correct. You are an animal that needs to be controlled by a pure and strong man."

"Let me go!" I could hear Helia yell.

"Get this creature out of my house!" Oscar yelled as he instructed a few of his servants to escort Rudyard out of the house. "I never want to see him on my property ever again."

"I don't think that you will be seeing me for a while, my dear Oscar." Rudyard smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Oscar asked.

As if on cue, there was a knocking on the door.

"Ah, right on time." Rudyard turned towards Oscar. "Anything that you would like to say?"

"What?" Oscar squinted his eyes.

The knock came again.

"You better answer the door or it will be knocked down." Rudyard sighed.

Oscar moved towards the front door and slowly opened the large wooden door. In front of the door appeared to be almost every police officer in the city of London.

"May I help you, officer?" Oscar asked, fear lacing his voice for the first time that I ever met him.

"Oscar Wilde?" the officer who appeared to be incharge asked.

"Yes?" Oscar answered.

The officer stepped towards Oscar and turned him around before placing large handcuffs on him.

"What?" Oscar began to struggle, "What is this all about?"

"Oscar Wilde, you are being arrested on the crimes of sodomy and engaging in lewd behavior." the officer said as he dragged Oscar to a large enclosed carriage with bars.

"On what grounds?" Oscar asked.

"We have had witnesses come forward who have seen you with various men and interacting with the ungodly of this city."

"You are one to talk." Oscar scoffed, earning him a swift slap across the face from the arresting officer.

"You can't do that to him!" I shouted from the doorway.

"Get back inside, miss. Before I arrest you too."

"You better listen to him. There are so many things that I can have you arrested on." my head snapped back to Rudyard.

"Shut up!" I shouted at him.

I heard the door to the wagon shut and Oscar's grunt at the impact of him being thrown in.

"Oscar!" my feet made their way through the crowd forming at the doorway and began to chase the carriage before a rushing sensation came to my head. I felt my legs give out and I fell to the cold cobblestone street.

"Flora!" I heard Helia shout.

I looked up to see Jane and Helia at my side.

"Flora, are you alright?" Helia asked as he lifted me in his arms.

"Helia," I could faintly hear Jane's voice, "she's bleeding."

Her hand made its way under my scarlet dress only to remove it to be covered in blood.

"Oh god." Helia gasped.

"What? What is it?" I weakly asked. My vision started to blur and my thoughts became hazy.

"Flora, we need to get you to a doctor." Jane calmly said.

"But but what about Oscar?"

"Flora, Oscar will be fine. We need to stop this bleeding." Jane wiped her hands along her black skirt, doing her best to remove the blood from her hands.

I looked over at Helia before I felt his arms under my body, lifting me to his chest. He ran and ran for what seemed like hours as the gas lamps in the street began to fade.

"Helia..."

"Don't worry. We will be there soon." Helia panted as he rounded a corner into an alleyway.

There was a pain that grew in my abdomen, becoming more and more unbearable by the second. It finally hit me that there was something wrong with my baby.

"The baby..."

"We are almost there, Flora." Helia's voice was panicked as he continued to run down the dirty cobblestone streets of London.

My head continued to throb and my abdomen was screaming in pain. I turned my head and buried it in Helia's white shirt. I moaned in pain, his chest muffling my cries.

"Helia, please put me down. I can't take this anymore."

Tears streamed down my face as I begged for the jostling of being in Helia's arms to cease hoping that it would help ease the pain.

"Flora, we are almost there. Can you wait a little while longer?" I heard Jane's voice, surprised that she had joined us on the journey.

"I..." my mind became more and more blank. I needed to get to this hospital and I needed to get there now. This would be so much easier if we had magic.

"There! Straight ahead!" Jane shouted as she and Helia kept running.

"Did you hear that, Flora? We are almost there. Please just hang on a little longer. I can't..." Helia's voice trailed off. I could feel my tears being mixed with his own.

I looked up at Helia to study his features, not knowing if this would be the last time that I saw him. I prayed that this was all just a dream and that I would wake up in my room at Alfea, look to my side and see Bloom sound asleep in her bed. But the pain was too real to be a dream. The love that I had for Helia was too real to be a dream.

I was really going to die.

 **Hey everyone! I am sorry that I have been slow to update but this chapter is 4,090 words so there ya go. There was a question posed about whether there was magic in the world that Flora and Helia are in and there is not. That was mentioned in the second (?) chapter and in the last chapter I was making a joke about it. Gwen was impressed by Flora's wreath and floral decorations and Flora laughed because she (Flora) knows that she is the fairy of nature and she has more than a knack for just floral arrangements. I hope that made sense to the person who asked. It was just some sarcastic humor that I threw in there.**

 **As always, reviews are more than welcomed and greatly appreciated :)**


	25. Recovery

It smelled terrible. Chemicals burned my nose and my head was spinning. I felt like I had been hit with a truck. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a small bed and covered in a woolen blanket. Sunlight peered through a small window in the room that I was in and the sounds of the city filled my ears. I looked over to my side to see Helia seated in a chair next to my bed.

"You're awake." Helia gasped as he looked over to me.

"What happened?"

"The doctor will tell us soon." Helia took his hand in mine.

"Why am I here?" As hard as I tried, I couldn't remember what happened.

"You collapsed outside of Oscar's house after he was arrested."

It came back to me like the rushing waters of a flood. I remembered the party. I remembered Kipling. I remembered Oscar being thrown in the back of a police wagon. I remember chasing after him and I remember the pain that came after.

"Is?" I couldn't bring myself to say the rest. I took my hands from Helia's and placed them on my abdomen, hoping that everything was alright.

"I don't know. We are still waiting for the doctor. I don't know how much they will be able to tell us because of, well, being of a previous time than ours but all that matters is that you are okay and you are safe." Helia replied, doing his best to calm my nerves.

It didn't really help.

"No. No, I need to know that our baby is okay." I couldn't imagine how I would feel if I lost the baby.

Helia took my hand in his again and scooted closer to the bed.

"Flora, we can always have another baby. That is if you would want that. But there will never be another you. I would be devastated if we lost the baby but I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Flora?" a voice called out behind a curtain.

"Yes?" I called back.

The curtain opened to reveal Dr. Blackwell, wearing a black dress and a white apron stained with blood.

"You're awake, that is very good news." Dr. Blackwell smiled down at me.

"Is that...?" I asked pointing to her apron.

"Oh no, darling. I just delivered a baby to a lovely couple down the hall." Dr. Blackwell explained as she walked towards my bed, pulling up a chair.

She wiped her brow and sat down, exhaling a deep breath of exhaustion.

"I have some news." Dr. Blackwell's happy face turned to one of solemnity which I could only interpret as a bad omen.

I felt like I was going to throw up but I did my best to hold it down.

"Just tell me." I couldn't bring myself to look at her or anyone so I closed my eyes, waiting for the terrible news.

"Flora, you did not lose your baby." My head snapped towards her.

"What?" I felt like my eyeballs were going to pop out of my head in shock.

"You did not lose your baby." Dr. Blackwell placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled a soft smile at me.

"But you looked so serious."

"I am still very concerned though. You had what we like to call a threatened abortion. You had a large blood clot that must have developed somewhere in your uterus that must have released. You are very lucky to be alive right now. I want to keep you here for the rest of the night and tomorrow for observation."

"Yes, of course. I am just so happy that..."

"Flora, you need to understand that this could cause complications later on and possibly during delivery. You need to keep your stress levels down and don't exert yourself. You are lucky that you experienced this in the early stages but that could be because of another piece of information I have for you and Helia."

I could see Helia's posture straighten out of the corner of my eyes.

"And that is?" I took a deep breath.

"Your clot could have passed because your uterus is adjusting to a new resident." Dr Blackwell smiled.

"New? I already know that I am pregnant."

"Flora, have you noticed that your stomach is expanding at an accelerated rate?" Dr Blackwell asked.

I placed my hands on my stomach and nodded.

"Flora, I did an exam when you were asleep and I heard not just one heartbeat but two. If my observations are correct, you are going to have twins."

My heart started to race and a feeling of euphoria overcame me. I looked over to Helia who had turned as white as a ghost.

"Helia?"

He didn't respond but instead continued to stare straight ahead.

"Helia!"

He blinked and looked at me with a look of confusion before looking up at Dr Blackwell.

"I'm sorry, I must have blanked out. I thought I heard you say that we are having twins." Helia laughed.

"You heard me correctly."

Helia turned his face in my direction and smiled.

"Twins?"

"Twins." I smiled back.

Helia leaned over and wrapped me in his arms. I sighed in his chest and felt safe knowing that I was with him and that my baby...babies...were alright.

"I am going to leave you two alone but Flora, remember what I said, you need to rest and just focus on keeping yourself healthy and happy." Dr Blackwell smiled before standing and leaving the room.

Helia released me from his embrace, a smile still plastered on his face.

"I can't believe it. Twins. I love you so much." Helia sighed.

"I love you too. But I am concerned." I looked down at my hands.

"How so?"

"You heard what the doctor said, I am to relax but I cannot do when we are trying to get back home. Back to our friends and family. We need to finish the potion and I have to save god knows who or what because apparently I am some Mistress of Life and Death..."

"Flora, please calm down. I told you that I am going to watch and tend to the potion. Speaking of which, I should probably go check on it soon but I didn't want to leave your side until we knew that everything is alright. As for your quest, maybe like the force that brought us here, the person or people will present themselves to you. Just wait." Helia stroked my arm tenderly.

"But-"

"Stop worrying. You make me anxious when you worry. What happened to the optimistic Flora that I fell in love back at the Red Fountain opening ceremonies? Focus on your health and everything will fall into place."

"She's still here."

"I know. Everytime I see you, it is like the sun breaking through the clouds in this gray. I think that you have stressed yourself out and it is starting to show. I am sure that being pregnant is not helping with that but trust me, everything will be fine." Helia placed a kiss on the back of my hand, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a giant cauldron of boiling water, herbs, and inanimate object to attend to."

"Go. I will be fine." I smiled.

"If I hear that you have not been relaxing, I will not be very happy." Helia whispered in my ear and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Yes, sir." I whispered back, my breath hitting his ear hoping to cause the same reaction.

"I can see why you two are having twins." I looked up to see a nurse who must have entered the room when I was not looking.

Helia backed away before placing a kiss behind my ear.

"I will see you soon. I am going to run back to the house to change and to check on the...servants." Helia placed his coat over his shoulders. I finally noticed that he was wearing the same clothes from the party.

"Helia," I called out, "ask how Oscar is doing. For me?"

"I will. Now relax." Helia placed a kiss on my forehead before walking out of the room, leaving me and the nurse.

"Your husband is quite handsome." the nurse said, bringing my attention from the curtain to her.

"Yes, he really is." I smiled back.

"I heard that you are having twins. The Lord has truly blessed you." the nurse smiled as he took the water jug from beside me.

"We are." I sighed.

I did feel blessed. Despite the fact that I was whisked away from my friends and family, I was lucky to have Helia with me. Now I have these miracles within me that makes feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

"I have left written instructions by Dr Blackwell on your bedside table. Please, read them over and then get some rest. This is not a suggestion but a command from the doctor herself. I will leave you be but if you have the slightest twinge of pain or spotting, please notify a nurse, midwife, or doctor immediately." the nurse smiled before leaving the room and closing the privacy curtain behind her.

I looked over to the bedside table where I saw the note from Dr Blackwell and picked it up. I read over the directions. Rest for the obvious reasons, drinking fluids, taking short walks to promote blood flow, no strenuous activities. Seemed easy enough but I felt that something out of my control was going to happen which would cause me to break some of these easy rules.

I placed the note back on the bedside table and resigned myself to sleep as there was nothing else for me to do and nobody else to talk to. So I slid down in the bed and closed my eyes welcoming the sweet peace of sleep.

I woke up to the sun setting outside of the small window in the room and Helia back in the seat that he had left earlier in the day. He was deeply engrossed in a book, his brows furrowed and he was biting his cuticles, something that I noticed when he was deep into a book or trying to solve a problem. It was a nasty habit but it was cute nonetheless.

"You're back." I said and he looked up from the book and quickly shut it. "What were you reading?"

"Oh nothing, just something to pass the time while you slept." He smiled as he brought his chair closer to me.

"Whatever it was, it must have been interesting. You were biting the skin around your nails." I pointed to his raw fingers.

"It was a book from Oscar's library. The Divine Comedy." Helia replied.

"Have you read it before?"

"No. It is old and is inspired by religion. A basis for what most people model their afterlife to be in this world. It's fascinating to read about Dante's journey."

"I am surprised that you have not already read it." I remarked, a hint of sarcasm laced in my voice.

"There are so many things that I have not read but I hope to read them all by the time that I am done with my journey in this life."

"An ambitious goal." I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the small glass of water and brought it up to my lips.

"Well, I will try at least."

"You always struck me more as a writer and an artist who wanted to create rather than someone who wanted to enjoy other's creations."

"I don't see the two as mutually exclusive." Helia chuckled, "I would love to create a work of my own but I still would love to read and see all that I can."

"Fair enough." I took a sip of the water. "Take a walk with me. I am tired of being in this bed and my legs are screaming for me to move."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you be resting?" Helia asked.

"Dr Blackwell left instructions for me after you left and one of them was to take walks to keep the blood flowing. Besides, I have been resting all day. Help me out of this bed." I held out my hands for Helia to grab and pull me out of bed.

Helia pulled me to my feet and helped me over to the side of the room where a blue silk robe was hanging on the hook.

"Miss Prism came to visit last night and brought this robe and took the close that you were wearing last night. She said she would be back tomorrow morning to bring more clothes for you to return back to Oscar's house." Helia explained, sensing my confusion.

"Tell her I said thank you."

"Tell her yourself." Helia scoffed. "Are you planning on never seeing her again?"

I rolled my eyes and took the robe off of the hook and put in on my body over the white nightgown. I tied the sash and grabbed Helia's arm.

"Ready."

We walked around the large building. It wasn't Dr Blackwell's office but it wasn't a hospital.

"Helia, where are we?" I asked, feeling stupid that I did not ask this question earlier.

"We are at a special clinic for women and children." Helia replied.

"Why?"

"Well, last night I took you to Dr Blackwell's office and it was stupid of me because it was late at night, her office wouldn't be open. However, some benevolent force smiled down on us because she was walking out and she you limp in my arms. She opened her doors and stopped the bleeding right on the waiting room floor. She saved your life right there. It was amazing honestly. She then instructed me to bring you here where she would check up on you."

"I see, not a lot of men here." I remarked as I looked around and saw that Helia had been the only man that I saw in here.

"Yeah, not many men would show their faces in this kind of establishment. Plus many of the women who are here are women who have had children out of wedlock and this is considered a safe haven for them." Helia explained as we rounded a corner, the stares of various women boring into our backs.

"I guess that we are having children out of wedlock." I shrugged.

"Technically but I plan on marrying you the first chance that I get." Helia chuckled.

I gave him a small nudge trying to hide the blush on my face.

"I know that you are blushing."

We turned another corner and stumbled upon the nursery where they kept the babies. There were about nine in there and each of them were sound asleep. I pressed my head to the window to take a closer look. I felt Helia's arm snake its way around my waist and pull me close to him. I removed my head from the cold glass and placed it on his shoulder.

"They look so peaceful." I whispered, fearing that if I talked too loudly that I would wake them all up despite the glass barrier.

"They do but I bet that it is a different story when they wake up."

"Would you like to hold your child?" a voice asked from behind us. Helia and I turned around to face a young nurse.

"Oh, no. None of these babies are ours." I replied placing a hand on my abdomen to let her know that I was still expecting.

"Alright, we will be shutting down this hallway soon so you may look until I am done feeding the children." the nurse smiled before pulling out a key from her pocket and unlocking the nursery door.

"Are you ready to move along?" Helia asked.

"Can we stay a little longer? Please?" I looked up at Helia.

He looked down at me and smiled before placing a silent kiss on the top of my head.

We watched the nurse silently wake each baby one by one to feed them a small bottle of milk. One of the babies curled her toes as she drank, another gripped the nurse's uniform, and the one that she was currently feeding kept his eyes closed the whole time.

The sun set behind us and by the time the nurse was done feeding the babies, the sun had gone down completely and the street lamps had been lit. When the nurse exited the nursery, Helia and I continued our walk and made our way back to my room.

I took off the blue robe and placed it back on the hook. Helia sat down on the chair and I climbed back into the bed.

"You aren't going to sleep there are you?" I asked as I looked at Helia trying to get comfortable.

"I don't want to leave your side." Helia replied.

"There is enough room up here for the two of us." I pulled back the blanket to invite Helia in.

"Are you sure that we won't get in trouble?" Helia asked.

"I am already pregnant so there really isn't anything that they can say to us." I scoffed. "So you can sleep next to me or in that chair."

Helia shot up to his feet and climbed into the bed. "There is no way that I would pass up the chance to sleep next to you."

Helia adjusted himself to get comfortable next to me before placing his arm around me and pulling me close to him.

"So, what do you think we will have?" Helia asked.

"I don't know, a dog?" I giggled.

"You know what I meant." Helia narrowed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Nor me but I have been thinking about it since we found out that you were pregnant. Now there will be two and it has gotten me even more excited."

"I didn't know that you were this excited, I can feel you shaking."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't be?" Helia asked as he ran his fingers down my back lazily.

"Back in Magix, you never seemed to be visibly excited about anything. You were always so composed and in the months that we have been here I have seen a completely new side of you."

"Being with you brings out a primal instinct in me that I cannot explain. I had it back in Magix when I was with you but I meditated because I couldn't be that way when I was in the field or training. Here all I am allowed to focus on is you but when we get back I will have to take up meditating." Helia chuckled, his breath hitting my neck.

I could feel my eyelids becoming heavier and the sounds of the outside world were starting to muffle. Despite sleeping almost all day, I felt myself succumbing to sleep once again.

"Flora?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, just sleep. I love you."

"I love you too."

I felt Helia's lips press gently against mine before sleep finally overcame me.


	26. Water

It was hot. Very hot. I woke up and the air felt thick and heavy. It was hard to breathe and I felt that my heart was struggling to beat. I sat up in the bed and looked next to me to see that Helia was sound asleep, his breathing as normal and even as it ever was.

I looked over to the small end table and quickly grabbed the metal pitcher, hoping to find some water but grew disgruntled when the pitcher was bone dry. Sighing, swung my heavy legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, grabbed the pitcher, and made my way out of the room in order to find some water and to escape the heat.

I glanced over my shoulder before exiting the suffocating room to see Helia still sound asleep, his face serene and his body was sprawled out across the small hospital bed in my absence.

Walking out of the room, I was greeted with a dark hallway, the only light coming from small under doorways. My legs felt heavy as I willed them to walk down the hallway. It dawned on me after a few steps that I had no idea where I was going or where I would find the water supply. My new goal was to find a nurse or someone who could help me. The air was still thick and I felt exhausted with every step that I took. Was it not too early in my pregnancy for me to feel like this? Was everything going to be expedited by the fact that I was apparently having twins? I thought that the only difference was that I would get bigger and that by the end of it all, I would have two babies instead of one.

The pace in which I was walking became faster and faster and I felt as if there was this force begging me to come to it. My breath became more labored and the need to find help became more urgent by the second. I looked into every open door I could to see that everyone was sound asleep, their breathing normal. There had to be something wrong with me. The air was fine for everyone else.

I broke into an almost sprint, not knowing where I was going but knowing that I had to find someone awake who could help me. I ran and ran and ran, knowing that it wasn't the best for me in my condition, but my feet begged me to keep going. I rounded corners and still there was nothing. I wanted to give up but something in me told me that I couldn't. I clutched the pitcher tight to my chest and kept moving.

I turned a corner and there was one solitary light coming from behind a small wooden door. It was the only door in the hallway and it seemed that not a soul had come down this hallway in a long time. The floors looked like they hadn't been cleaned for quite some time and there were cobwebs in the corners. Despite the erie aura, my feet planted themselves firmly on the ground. The thickness of the air dissipated and I could feel my heartbeat return to a normal rate once again. The need for water was suddenly eclipsed by the urge to see what was behind this mysterious door.

I walked closer and closer, surprised to hear sounds coming from the other side. Now, I myself was wondering what was behind this door. There seemed to be a lot of commotion, different from the serenity of the the previous doors that I had passed. Nobody was asleep in this room, no one could be with all of the noise.

There was groaning from the other side and metal clanging. I heard voices giving out words of praise laced with worry. It sounded like someone was giving birth. It was a private moment that I shouldn't eavesdrop on but my curiosity was getting the better of me. Why did this person sound so concerned? Was everything okay?

The groaning became louder and the metal clanging became more frequent.

"I need everyone to stand back." I could hear a command coming from behind the door.

I shouldn't be over here, I thought. I clutched the metal pitcher tight to my chest once again and turned to walk back down the hallway when all of a sudden, the thick air came back.

What the hell was going on?

I turned back to face the door. Maybe someone could help me, it sounded from all of the commotion that everyone who could be of any help to me would be in that room. But I couldn't just barge in when someone is giving birth, that would be crossing so many lines of decency. But I couldn't breathe and I needed help too. Surely someone would be able to step out and at least point me in the direction of where I am supposed to go.

I clenched my fist and my arm seemed to shoot up. I took a deep breath and knocked.

The commotion stopped and there seemed to be an air of relief as I lowered my arm. Had I interrupted someone? The door quickly opened and I was met face to face with a young nurse who seemed to be no older than Miele.

"Dr. Bl-oh..." the nurse's face turned to one of disappointment. "I'm sorry ma'am but I am going to need you to leave this area immediately. Only medical professionals only."

"I understand. I wouldn't have knocked if I hadn't needed help. I was just hoping that you could poin-" I stopped when a blood curdling scream came from behind the nurse.

"Ma'am, I really need you to leave from this area immediately." the nurse commanded urgently.

"Please someone help me!" the voice called out.

The feeling of pulling came over me once again, something was drawing me to this woman. I needed to get into that room. But why?

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" I asked timidly.

"No, you can leave and let me return to my patient."

"Nurse Crane, she is losing blood fast!" a voice called from the room.

"Please, there has to be something that I can do." I pleaded.

"Unless you are a nurse or doctor, there is nothing that you can do."

My breath became labored again and my body told me that the only remedy was in that room where nurses were scrambling and a woman was screaming in pain.

To hell with decency! I dropped the pitcher and raised my arm, shoving the nurse out of my way. This is something that I would never do but I needed this feeling to go away.

"Hey!" the nurse shouted at me as I walked past.

I looked around the room and saw that there were nurses scattered across the room, their eyebrows furrowed in both concern and concentration. Their uniforms were wrinkled and their aprons stained with blood, both old and fresh. How long had this been going on. I looked to my side and saw the woman on the bed. Her brow was covered in sweat and her skin was a pale white. She looked exhausted and I couldn't blame her. I looked down her body and saw that her lower half was exposed and the sheets were covered in a pool of blood.

"What are you doing in here?" another nurse asked me, she was short and older than the nurse at the door.

My eyes snapped to focus on answering her question, "I needed water but now I think that she needs me more than anything."

"You are a patient here, not a medical official." the old nurse said. She stood in the center of the room and seemed like she was the one who was currently in charge.

"I have medical training and am certified back at my home." I lied. I needed to help this woman who looked like she was on the edge of death. Plus, I am a veterinarian back home and coaching a woman couldn't be more difficult than coaching a dog, right?

"You are not getting closer to my patient."

I felt my blood boil, "She is going to die if I don't help her! She is lying in a pool of her own blood! You are all standing here doing nothing so I will do something. She already is knocking on death's door so there is nothing that I can do to make matters worse. The only way we can go is up."

"You will not-" the nurse began to say but I rolled my eyes and went to the woman's side.

"Good evening, my name is Flora. Can you tell me your name?" I asked as I gently took her hand in mine.

"Do not answer that!" the older nurse spat out.

I looked down at the woman and stared into her eyes hoping that she would give me some reply.

"L-L-Louisa Campbell." the woman struggled to say.

"Nice to meet you, Louisa. I can see that you are trying to have this baby but it looks like we have reached a bit of an impasse." I softly chuckled.

I grabbed the damp towel that was on the table next to the bed and patted Louisa's forehead.

"Would you like some water?" I asked.

"Yes please." she sighed and I grabbed the filled pitcher on the same table as the cloth and started to pour it in a glass.

"Just give me the pitcher." Louisa groaned.

I handed her the metal pitcher and she brought it to her lips, taking gulps. When finished, she wiped her mouth with the hospital gown sleeve. "Don't tell my mother."

"I don't know your mother so my lips are sealed." I chuckled.

"You don't know who I am? Is that not the reason that you are helping?" Louisa asked breathlessly.

"Who you are doesn't matter. All I know is that you need help and I am going to help you the best that I can. So I am going to take a look and I want you to relax the best that you can."

I gave her a smile and walked to the other end of the bed. I grabbed her ankles and raised her legs so that they were propped on my shoulders. I lifted the gown and took the best look that I could in the midst of the blood and amniotic fluid.

"When did the bleeding start?" I asked.

"About ten minutes ago." a young voice rang out, "it has been going on and off."

I turned to see that it was Nurse Crane who had informed me of the problem. She was being glared at by the older nurse.

Turning my attention back to Louisa, I looked down again and stuck my fingers up her vaginal opening and noticed that I could comfortably put two fingers inside of her cervix. She was definitely ready to have this baby. I felt around and I felt lumps and gashes. Had there been ripping?

"Was the bleeding caused by some sort of fissure or hemorrhaging?" I asked.

The room was silent. I looked around and everyone had either a stone face or one of shame.

"What caused this bleeding?" urgency overcoming my voice.

I felt a hand on my arm, I looked down to see that Louisa was trying to get my attention.

"They said that I was to have a fast delivery so they wanted to make sure that I was in and out, that nobody would see me or recognize me."

That explained the secret room down the forgotten hallway.

"The labor was taking too long so they thought that they could manually expand me."

"Manually expand?" I wondered, "How? Did your body react to a drug that they gave you?"

"No. They cut me. Down there." Louisa replied quietly, ashamed at what had happened to her.

"What?" I didn't know if I was more angry or simply in disbelief.

"I am not even supposed to be having this baby. It is a scandal for me and my whole family. You have no idea the shame that I have brought to them." Louisa's eyes began to fill with tears.

"There is no shame in having a baby. But everyone should feel ashamed for making you risk your life to keep this a secret. They shouldn't have done this to you." I grabbed Louisa's hand. "Now, let's get this bleeding under control and then when you are ready, we are going to get this baby out of you and into this world. Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"Well, you better be because this baby will be here soon." I gave her a small smile and she returned the gesture.

I reached into Louisa with gauze and switched the bloody linens under her with some fresh ones. Even though I was one hundred and fifty years in the past, I was bound to make this area the most sanitary and comfortable for Louisa.

A few minutes passed and the bleeding had nearly stopped, but not as much as anyone would have liked before the baby arrived. However, this baby had a strong mind of its own and it was coming whether we were prepared or not.

"Louisa, how are you doing? Do you need more water?" I asked.

"I am just really tired. I want this to be over." Louisa groaned.

"It will be soon because it is time for you to start pushing. It will be very painful given your wounds but you need to push and it will be over before you know it."

"Okay," Louisa timidly replied.

"Alright, with your next contraction, I want you to give me a big push." I instructed. Louisa nodded her head and readied herself for what was to come.

In no time at all, I could feel Louisa's leg muscles tighten on my shoulders and she gave out a strained yell. After a few seconds, she fell back onto the bed.

"Fantastic!" I nearly shouted. I felt that this was one of the biggest moments of my life and I wasn't even having the baby. "Just a few more of those pushes and you will have your baby."

"I don't know if I can do that again." Louisa sighed.

"Well, you have to or else you will have this baby inside of you for the rest of your life. It has to come out and it looks like this is the path that it took."

"Very well then." Louisa replied breathlessly. "Let's get this over with."

Once again, I felt Louisa's legs tighted on my shoulders as she pushed. I squinted and could see the top of the baby's head.

"Oh my goodness! I see the head!" I shouted.

"Really?"

"Yes!" I was soon surrounded by all of the nurses in the room as they watched on with wonder at the woman who had her legs propped on my shoulders.

"I just need another big push and this baby's head should be born."

Louisa without a word began to push again and soon a pale round head with blonde tufts of hair came into the world.

"Well done, the head has been born. One more push and we will meet him or her." I smiled up at Louisa whose face was flushed with red and sweat had drenched her hair.

Louisa gave one final push and the rest of the baby in addition with a burst of fluid came crashing into this world. There was a loud scream that filled the room, this baby sure knew how to make an entrance. Nurse Crane handed me a towel and I began to wipe the baby with it, cleaning away the blood and fluids that covered its tiny frame.

"You have a girl, Louisa." I handed Louisa her new daughter but it was soon taken away by the older nurse. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"We have strict orders that the baby be taken away at once."

"Wh-How? Why? By whom?" I stammered. I was in utter disbelief. Louisa nearly died giving birth to this baby and now she couldn't even hold her.

"We thank you for all that you have done but we have our orders. Please," the old woman looked at me with sternness, "go back to your room."

I looked down at Louisa and she held a saddened look. She looked up at me and gave a weak smile, "Thank you." She said. "For saving me and my baby."

"Your welcome." I looked over at the small blonde baby in the nurse's arms. "At least let Louisa give her daughter a name."

"Very well, if that will make her feel better." the old nurse sighed.

I turned my attention back to Louisa as the nurse walked over to Louisa with the baby girl, placing her in her mother's arms.

"I think I will call you Victoria. After my mother." Louisa smiled at the crying baby.

I looked around and saw that the nurses looked on in shock. I don't know what the problem was but I thought that Victoria was a lovely name.

"I think that is a beautiful name, Louisa." I replied. I walked over to the bedside table and took the metal pitcher of water that had been replenished and filled the glass, taking a long drink of water. Finally, what I had searched the hospital from.

"I will see you in the morning, Louisa." I smiled.

Louisa gave me a tired nod before the nurse came back for Victoria and leaving Louisa to rest.

I looked around at the nurses who had begun to clean up and I made my way to the door, picking up my metal pitcher along the way.

I walked out of the room and the air was cool and light, just like normal. I made my way back to my room and saw Helia standing in the doorway with a worried look.

"There you are, Flora. I was worried sick. You are covered in blood! Are you alright!?" Helia asked as he looked at my stained hospital gown.

"I am fine, Helia. I went to find some water and somehow managed to help this sweet woman through birth. I now feel free and like a giant weight has been lifted from my shoulders." I thought back to Louisa's legs on my shoulders, "Literally" I chuckled.

"I am glad that you are alright. You should get some rest now." Helia said as we walked back into our room.

"I agree. I am exhausted." I replied as I set the metal pitcher down on the end table and crawled into bed.

Helia followed behind and curled up next to me, pulling the blankets over our bodies.

"I love you, Helia." I sighed.

"I love you too."

 **Sorry about the wait. I hope that this chapter is worth it. Maybe? Anyways, reviews are always welcomed.**


	27. Louisa

I woke up the next morning, the air light but I felt closed in. I opened my eyes to see that there were people surrounding the bed that Helia and I were sleeping in. They were dressed in fine clothes and some wore what looked to be like some sort of uniform. I glanced over to where Helia was lying and shook him.

"Helia," I whispered urgently, "wake up."

Helia groaned and stirred in his sleep. I took a peek up at the people around me and grew intimidated by the stern looks on their faces.

"HELIA!" I nearly shook him off the bed.

Helia awoke with a jolt and sat up in bed.

"I'm awake!" Helia announced groggily. He stretched his arms over his head and slowly opened his eyes. When he did, he stopped and looked at the people that had greeted me just a minute ago.

"Flora?" Helia didn't take his eyes off of our morning guests, "Who are these people and what are they doing here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Finally one of the people spoke up, it was a tall man near the front of the bed. He was one of the people in uniform and he spoke with a deep voice. "Are you Flora Linphea?"

"I..I am."

"Did you help a young woman named Louisa with a delivery?" the man asked sternly.

"I helped a Louise."

"Did or did you not do so against the medical wishes of the medical staff?" his voice grew more intense.

"I did..." Better to tell the truth.

"Are you a trained medical professional?" I looked around and saw that the older nurse from the previous night was in the corner of the room, smirking.

"Well, no. But-"

"You do realize, ma'am, that practicing medicine without a license is grounds for fine and imprisonment."

"She would have died!" I exclaimed. This old nurse was really starting to get under my skin.

"The bottom line is that you are not a trained medical professional." the man sighed. I could tell that he was indifferent to the whole situation and if the woman lived that it should have not been an issue that I helped, but I guess the laws are the laws.

"But she is, sir." Helia interjected. I shot him a look that could freeze Bloom's dragon fire.

"Excuse me?" the man asked.

"Where we come from she is trained in medicine and healing techniques. She once saved an entire village by simply brewing some tea. And she heals soldiers after battle. Flora is remarkable and an extraordinary doctor."

Was he seriously talking about the time that I helped Pixie Village? Or the times that I helped bandage Specialists after fights or when they injure themselves after training?

"I see..." the man looked from Helia towards me, "is this true?"

"I have done these things, yes. But I wouldn't really call myself a professional. I find myself with this unshakeable urge to help people and if I don't it weighs heavy on my heart. Something brought me to Louisa last night and nothing made me feel better and more like myself until I saw that she made it through her delivery alive and well, the baby as well."

"Sir," the nurse stepped forward, "she has admitted herself that she is not a professional and therefore there must be consequences for her actions. Given the patient and the circumstance."

"If there are to be consequences, I fully accept them but I do not see what the big deal is. I merely helped a woman through labor because everything that you were doing was not working. She was bleeding out and she was on the edge of death. I stepped in and saved her life which is more than any of you did."

I couldn't help but to be bold. Were they really that upset with me saving the life of a mother and her child? I knew that I had gone to the past but I didn't know how far back I had truly gone.

"I think that I have heard enough." there was a booming voice that sounded feminine. The men in the uniforms stiffened and the old nurse's face turned pale. They all lowered their heads as they made way for the owner of that voice.

As she made her way through the petrified crowd, I saw that this woman was old and dressed in all black. Her hair was up and she had a jeweled comb in her hair, the only ostentatious part of her appearance. She had a regal air about her and there was something about her that drew me in, not out of excitement but of curiosity and wonder.

She stood at the end of my bed and looked me up and down before turning her head towards Helia and doing the same.

"Are you the one who saved Louise's life?" the woman asked me sternly.

"Louisa?" I was confused to as if we were talking about the same person.

"Louisa is just a nickname her father gave her, God knows why. But yes, I believe that I am referring to the same woman who you treated last night." the woman replied as she looked down on me, her blue eyes ever scanning my body.

"Yes I am the one who helped her, but I it appears that I am on trial."

"You are not on trial but what you have done was irresponsible."

"I understand bu-"

"But you saved my daughter's life." the woman's old and hard face began to soften and her once icy blue eyes seemed to melt.

"I take it that you are not mad at me?...Ma'am?" I was curious as to who this woman was besides Louisa's mother. She seemed to command fear and respect from the others in the room but I was still uncertain who this woman was and why all of this was such a big deal

"You are not in trouble. My daughter is my life and by saving her life, I feel that I owe you some sort of favor." the woman smiled.

"I only did what I thought was right and that was saving her life. I couldn't just leave her or anyone splayed across a bed dying."

The woman turned to face the nurse.

"Is this true? Was she just lying there and you all were doing...nothing?"

"No, Ma'am. I..."

"You what?" the woman's tone hardened in a manner that I feared for this old and snobby nurse.

The old nurse stood up straight yet still failed to look the woman in the eyes.

"I, we, had done everything that we could to save her and the baby. There was too much blood-"

"But this woman," the older woman pointed to me, "was able to save her and she is not a registered British nurse. Maybe we need more nurses from where she is from instead of incompetent and apathetic nurses like you. I thought I had gotten the best that England had to offer but it seems that I was misinformed. You may leave."

"But-"

"I said leave!" the woman's voice rose. It sounded odd coming from her short and stout frame.

The nurse lowered her head and scurried out of the room like an injured dog waiting to lick their wounds. The old woman in black turned to me and her angry face melted into a serene smile.

"Please forgive me for my outburst, it was not very becoming of someone of my status." the woman placed her hand on top of mine. Something that I assumed was not a normal action from the woman based on the reactions of the people around us.

"I would be the same for my child." I looked down and placed my hand over my abdomen, "Well, children."

"You see, given a woman in my position, I must pay extra attention to who takes care of my children."

"I am not sure that I know what you mean."

I looked the woman up and down, was I supposed to know who she was?

"And nor I you. You must surely know who I am, child." the woman sounded shocked and offended.

"Am I supposed to? You see, me and my...husband are not from here and we know little of the customs here and who is important and who is not."

I suddenly felt a hand on my lower arm and I looked down to see Helia squeezing lightly. I looked up at him and I saw that his eyes were wide. Maybe he knew who she was. He seems to know everyone here.

"Well, I guess I am the only one who doesn't know who you are or why you would require such an entourage."

The woman looked down at me and let out a soft chuckle which I could not tell was from embarrassment for me or because she genuinely found the thought of me not knowing who she was amusing. Whatever the reason, I had enough of it.

I have been taken to a strange place and time without my consent. I was attacked by some crazed man, discovered my feelings for a guy who only months ago was a mystery to me, now pregnant with his children unexpectedly, having to find someone to save so that I can get back home, our only ally jailed for being the person he is because I pissed off the crazed man who attacked me, and now, I am being laughed at by some portly woman surrounded by men in uniforms. This all had to be some dream and I wanted so desperately to wake up.

"I am Victoria." the woman stated.

"I knew it!" Helia exclaimed.

I still had no idea what a name that millions of people had told me. I assume that Helia could see the expression of confusion still lingering on my weary face.

"As in Queen Victoria..." Helia whispered into my ear.

I could tell that my face became beet red at the chuckle that left Victoria's mouth. I have never been so embarrassed in my life. I felt my stomach drop in my body and I momentarily forgot to breathe.

"I am so sorry," I exclaimed in panicked voice, "I honestly had no idea of who you were, well, are. I had no idea that Louisa was your daughter. I feel like an idiot. I can see that you would be mad that I interfered with the birth of your grandchild. You have a granddaughter, she named her Victoria after you. I guess I should have known. I am just so so sorry."

"Young lady," Victoria stated sternly, "I am not mad. Why would I be mad that you saved my daughter's life?"

"Then why are all of these people in here?" I asked. Just moments ago I was about to be carted off to jail."

"I'm sorry for that," Victoria sighed, "they can be a bit intimidating."

"Apology accepted."

"Now, there is the matter of payment." Victoria looked up to the mad who seemed to be the head of the group in uniform.

"Payment?"

"Yes, dear. You must be compensated somehow. Name your price."

"I-I can't accept any money." I looked up at her, scared of what she would do upon my refusal. I didn't want her to think me rude.

"There must be something that you want." Victoria raised an eyebrow, "Anything you want and you shall have it."

I looked up at Helia and he seemed almost as clueless as I was about what to ask for. We didn't want or need money, Victoria couldn't help us with getting back to our own time, she couldn't help us in making sure that our children were safe.

Then it hit me.

"Ma'am." I spoke quietly, "There is one thing that you could do for us."

"What is it and it will be done." Victoria took my hands in her's.

"Our friend, Oscar Wilde, was arrested the other night by a spiteful man exacting his revenge on me. It would mean the world to me if you would pardon him on the charges that he stands accused."

"Is that all?"

"Yes?" I hoped that I wasn't asking for too much.

"Well then," Victoria's stone face became etched with a smile, "consider it done."

"Really?"

"He isn't a murderer is he? Or a thief?"

"No, ma'am." I replied.

"Then I will to see to his release." Victoria said. She then turned to the man in charge of the uniformed men in the room and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded and walked out of the room followed by everyone else.

Victoria turned to leave the room but on instinct, I reached out for her hands. She stopped and turned around.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"No, dear. Thank you. You saved not only one life but two. I can grant you this favor as a Queen, but as a mother, nothing I do could ever come close to repaying you for what you have done. I am forever in your debt. I will think about you for the rest of my life and praise God or whichever higher power has blessed me, my family, and our country with your knowledge and grace."

I was silenced by her profession.

Victoria released my hand and walked towards the door but stopped in the doorframe.

"Oh," Victoria turned to face me, "you mustn't tell anyone of this day or what you saw. Louisa carried this baby in secret and for anyone to find out would bring great shame upon this family and the kingdom."

"My lips are sealed." I smiled back.

Victoria nodded and left the room. As she left, I looked up at Helia and smiled.

"Haven't even been awake for more than 30 minutes and we have managed to meet the Queen and fall into her good graces. I would say that this Tuesday has been pretty productive." Helia chuckled.

"Helia you are so-" I was interrupted by a gust of wind, similar to the one I felt in the forest behind Alfea. My heart sank but I quickly realized that this wind wasn't like the one before. It was warmer and felt like a summer breeze. It wasn't furious or suffocating, in fact it was calming. The ringing began in my ears again but instead of screams, there was a soft voice that whispered out to me saying, "Thank you."

"What is it?" Helia asked.

"You didn't hear that?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Hear what?" Helia furrowed his brows and placed a protective arm around my shoulders.

"Oh nothing," I sighed, "it must have been the wind."

 **Sorry that I have been so slow writing this and all of my other stories. It's not the fact that I have lost interest but to be honest, having two jobs left me little to no time to write and I have also been extremely tired. I just left my secondary job so now I only have one job that I need to worry about which means that I have more freetime to hopefully be able to focus and write. Thank you all for being patient with me, I know how much it sucks to be waiting for stories to update.**


End file.
